


FMA OC One Shots

by JackieLvlUp



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 74,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieLvlUp/pseuds/JackieLvlUp
Summary: I am currently in process of writing a full FMA fan fic, and while I am working on that take the One shots that occur when I cannot think of how to progress or go through a bit of a burn through slow portions of a chapter. This is also mainly to hold my friends off while I think of titles and a description of the story. I am sorry I am so slow. Accept my one shots. Please.
Kudos: 1





	1. Drift Away

Ava coughed gently, the man the homunculus called Father towering over me. 

“You were such as perfect candidate, shame,” He spoke blankly. 

“F-Fuck you!” She yelled, unable to hold back the coughing fit that rose from her chest. Blood accompanying the fit of coughs. 

“ ** _Here in the garden, let’s play a game._** _ _”__

__Father laughed, amused with the futile attempts that Ava had been making to fight back. He bent down to her gently, grabbing her face to make her look at him, “Too bad. I guess we’re going to have to use that Uncle of yours.”_ _

__“Don’t you fu—” Ava tried yelling, Father’s grip on her face making her stop talking as he tightened her face. He quickly inspected the young adults face._ _

__“ ** _I’ll show you how it’s done._** _ _”___ _

___There had been a red stone, who knows where he had pulled it out from. Followed by a bright flash of red alchemical light. Ava’s pained filled screams filled the empty room, blood poured faster out of her wounds, she would hack up blood. Until her body stopped convulsing, only for her to groan softly. The pain she had felt suddenly vanishing into nothing._ _ _

___“Very well, you can still serve a purpose after all.” Father hummed, patting Ava’s head before he stood up and left._ _ _

___Ava groaned as she slowly sat up, blinking softly as her body felt different. She touched her automail limbs, although they were still metal, it felt like they were now one. The pain she had once felt there throughout her years of wearing the attachment, vanished. She looked at the door that Father had left open, and she carefully got up, walking to it and exiting the room._ _ _

___“ ** _Here in the garden, stand very still._** _ _”___ _ _

___Ava walked around for a while, finding the open room where she fought with the Elric’s and company against the homunculi. This time, there was a much different scene. Father was now in his true form, and the entirety of Amestris was getting converted into a stone. Ava yelled as she felt her own body react oddly to the suddenly large amounts of screaming she could hear as the transmutation had been activated._ _ _

___Everything after that seemed to have flown past her. One moment Father, no that thing called Homunculus in a Flask, or whatever, was an all too powerful being. Then he was back to being nothing by the Elric’s father._ _ _

___Ava felt ill, whatever had happened to her moments ago was affecting her greatly, and she didn’t understand why. The moment the danger seemed to get closer to her friends, she ran to them, her footsteps creating barriers. She clapped her hands and helped protect them all._ _ _

___Although the fight was taken up to the surface, Ava lagged behind. The clapped her hands to create herself a pillar to go upwards, as she placed her hands on the ground, instead of the usual blue light she had grown used to, it was red._ _ _

___“What?” She asked in confusion as she made her way up._ _ _

___“This will be so much fun. _”__ _ _

___After a fight, Edward won. He had managed to kill that entity. Although he lost his brother, it didn’t last long. It had been his last transmutation. Ava watched in disbelief. Everything was over, but the cost was great. She turned and walked away slightly._ _ _

___Ava knew that he would be back, she knew the cost of what Edward was doing, especially from the determined look on his face. She looked down at her hands, more specifically her automail, she could see the way it was dented, scratched. There was no physical way to repair the automail with alchemy. She hovered her normal hand over it as red light flashed and fixed a small portion of it before she gasped and covered her face._ _ _

___“ ** _And then he smiled, that’s what I’m after._** _ _”___ _ _

___Ava could hear cheering, and she turned around, seeing the human Alphonse. Skin and bones, barely able to walk as he leaned against his brother, wearing a coat to cover his body. The smile on the two boy’s face made her feel warm. That had been all she wanted to see, ever since she met the two boys, no men. They weren’t kids anymore. The three spent the last few years together._ _ _

___“ ** _A smile in his eyes, the sound of his laughter._** _ _”___ _ _

___The following month after the fight, Central was starting its repairs on the main Headquarters. Edward and Al had been in a hospital to get Al back into a stable enough form that he would be able to head back into Resembool._ _ _

___Ava would occasionally jump into the room and bring them a couple of things, mainly Alphonse since she wanted to have him try all the food she had promised to give him. She smiled at the two, knowing that the moment they leave, it would be the last time she would see them in their lifetimes._ _ _

___Ava made the two brothers laugh. The warm feeling in her heart becoming overwhelming, causing her to cry at one point. The two would panic, asking is she was okay, and she would wave it off, saying that she was just happy. The one of her many lies she told them over the month._ _ _

___“ ** _Happy to listen, happy to play, happily watching him Drift Away._** _ _”___ _ _

___Ava walked with the two boys to the train station, laughing with them._ _ _

___“Oh, you guys go ahead!” She snapped her fingers slightly as the two looked at one another confused._ _ _

___“Aren’t you going to go with us?” Edward asked, he had assumed so since she had been with them for a while. He had grown fond of her company, maybe he wanted more with her, he didn’t really know._ _ _

___“I was, but then I realized I want to finish some stuff up here with Uncle Roy and Auntie Dawn. Though, I’ll catch up with you in Resembool!” Ava spoke, waving her hand around slightly. The final lie she would tell the two._ _ _

___“Alright, you better. I expect some trips to go get something to eat,” Alphonse laughed slightly, making her recall all the promises she had made to take him out to eat._ _ _

___“Yeah, of course!” Ava grinned at the Elric brothers. Edward patted her head gently, about to join his brother on the train before she grabbed his hands._ _ _

___“Hey Ed?”_ _ _

___“Yeah?”_ _ _

___Ava engulfed him in a hug, he could feel the tears in her eyes._ _ _

___“Woah! Ava, are you okay?” Edward asked, gently hugging her back as he felt her nod gently._ _ _

___“Yeah, sorry,” She laughed as she pulled away from him, wiping her eyes. “I’ll… see you,” she hesitated slightly. Although Edward caught onto her hesitance, he didn’t ask since the train whistle blew._ _ _

___“Sorry, I got to go. See you soon!” Edward waved off as he ran to get into the train._ _ _

___Ava could see as he ran into the train car, opening the window for him and Al to wave goodbye to her._ _ _

___“Bye Ava!” The two yelled as the train began to move. Tears filled Ava’s eyes again, as she began to run after the train._ _ _

___“Fuck… ED!” Ava yelled slightly._ _ _

___“WANT TO JOIN?” Ava could hear his laugh, even as she was falling behind._ _ _

___“I LOVE YOU! I’M SORRY!” Ava yelled as she stopped running, tears trialing down her face as she could see his arm slowly drop as he began to get farther away. His yelling became more and more distant as the train started to vanish into the distance._ _ _

___“ ** _Happily waiting, all on my own, under the endless sky._** _ _”___ _ _

___Ava began to roam around Central for the next couple of days, fixing small things around. She felt weird, she had grown used to clapping her hands to use her alchemy. Now she could stomp her foot, place her hand on something, hover her arm, and do anything she could have possibly wanted._ _ _

___She spent her nights wandering around Central, and at one point she could see her own face all over the city._ _ _

___“ Have you seen Ava Hughes? Last seen in Central Train Station. If you have any information, contact:” fliers had been posted around. Ava would smile softly, taking the sheet of paper with her and folded up in a small square and shoved it into her pocket. She waved her hand around her hair gently, going from her usual brown hair to black. She let out a soft sigh as she could see her faint reflection in the mirror. With a blink of her eyes, her eyes went from their usual blue color to brown. _ _ _

___“Right…” Ava hummed sadly as she walked out of Central, leaving in the quiet of the night._ _ _

___“ ** _Counting the seconds, standing alone._** _ _”___ _ _

___Ava would find herself in familiar locations, she could see old memories. At one point she passed by Rush Valley and she could still see Winry running up to windows and squealing over the newest model of automail. Ava laughed sadly as she kept walking, gently patting her own automail attachment._ _ _

___“I wish I could get one final fix up from you Winry… Your work was always the best. Damn you had learned so much stuff too… You looked so ready to fix my arm and leg. I was so excited to get the work done too…” Ava talked to herself as she kept walking through Rush Valley._ _ _

___Ava didn’t know where she was going, but she was walking and adventuring alone._ _ _

___“ ** _As thousands of years go by._** _ _”___ _ _

___Amestris changed a lot in the time that Ava had left it several decades ago. She was still the same, looking to be 18, she had changed her looks back to normal a couple hundred years ago when she had vanished. She wandered around the prospering Rush Valley. She could see the major advancements automail had made and how they looked much different from her old arm._ _ _

___She walked past the Garfield’s old place, although it was still there, it was obviously no longer used as an automail place. It wasn’t even the same building, it had been taken down and rebuilt into a new home, along with many other buildings near it._ _ _

___“Oh…” She let out sadly, wandering around the place she could no longer recognize._ _ _

___“Was this how Hoenheim felt?” Ava asked herself as she walked around._ _ _

___“ ** _Happily wondering, night after night._** _ _”___ _ _

___Nighttime had become Ava’s favorite time to move out and go explore new areas. She could wander around, freely talking aloud to herself._ _ _

___A few weeks into being a stone, she had realized the souls were slowly becoming louder and louder to the point where she could no longer ignore them. She began to befriend the people who were trapped in there, offering to release the souls of those who no longer wanted to be there by doing meaningful transmutations for people._ _ _

___“Oh shut the fuck up Steve.” Ava groaned, hearing the souls chatter about Ava still being hung up over her past._ _ _

___“I’m sorry mate,” she could hear him snicker slightly._ _ _

___“Steve! Come on, she’s already thinking about the boy all the time, leave her alone!” Ava could hear other voices talk and carry on like nothing._ _ _

___“I really do miss him though… He…” Ava sighed, grabbing at her automail._ _ _

___“ ** _Is this how it works? Am I doing it right?_** _ _”___ _ _

___“It’s been how long already?” Ava asked as she looked up at the sky and walked, seeing stars shine brightly._ _ _

___“It’s been a thousand or so years sweetheart,” a calm old voice said._ _ _

___“Ah… I see. So it’s time to go to Resembool again. It’s that time of century,” Ava sighed, pulling out her journal to write it down, but as she did she could see a piece of paper fall out. She frowned slightly as she opened the paper up, seeing as it was threatening her to rip at any moment if she opened it too fast._ _ _

___“ Have you seen Ava Hughes? Last seen in Central Train Station. If you have any information, contact:” Ava gently pressed her hand against the printed words and let out a small sigh, folding it back up gently and shoving it into the journal before she went on ahead and scribbled what she wanted to originally write. _ _ _

___“ ** _Happy to listen, Happy to stay. Happily watching her Drift Away._** _ _”___ _ _

___Ava could constantly recall the way the brothers left her sight. The way she could feel Edward’s questioning and worried emotions as he left. She could see the look of disappointment, shock, and confusion filling his face as the train carried him away._ _ _

___Ava shook her head, walking continuously as she tried to distract herself with other mindless things. Talking to the souls who would repeat their stories to her, listening and playing along with the smaller children that were forced into the stone. Ava went along with every single one of them._ _ _

___Ava hated to admit it, but she felt lonely. Even with the thousands of souls trapped in her._ _ _

___“ ** _You keep on turning pages._** _ _”___ _ _

___Ava arrived to Resembool after a couple of days of simple wandering around. She had hushed the souls up for a while as she explored the town. It had been changed massively. Although it was still a lot of landscape and such, she could see many houses built where they had never been before._ _ _

___Ava could see the path she was wandered on when she had first come to Resembool with the brothers to get themselves fixed up. Although the path was no longer dirt, but a nice cemented path. The area was still clean, not many people owned cars in this area, many opting to be riding their bikes and still use horses to carry things around._ _ _

___“ ** _For people who don’t care, for people who don’t care, about you._** _ _”___ _ _

___Ava walked to the cemetery and walked to the gravestone that she had grown used to walking to._ _ _

___“Hey El, how’s it going?” Ava asked as she squatted in front of the completely covered up tombstone. She gently removed some of the plants and made sure it still looked like it hadn’t been messed with. The name on the stone was barely visible, the years taking a toll on the stone since no one watched over it anymore._ _ _

___“ ** _And still it takes you ages, to see that no one’s there._** _ _”___ _ _

___Ava talked to the stone for a while, recounting her adventures of messing with people on her adventure. That was until Ava started tearing up._ _ _

___“I-I’m sorry,” Ava sat down, bringing her knees up to her chest, crying into them as she felt the loneliness weigh down on her heart. She had missed her friends._ _ _

___“ ** _Everyone’s gone on without you._** _ _”___ _ _

___Silk, she wanted Silk to yell at her again about not taking care of her automail. She wanted the moth chimera to steal her clothes again. She wanted to her Silk complain about being hungry._ _ _

___Dawn, she wanted her Aunt back. Ava wanted to cry to Dawn and be open about her fears again. She wanted to be sung to sleep once again. Ava wanted the person that was closest to a mother to her._ _ _

___Yue, she wanted that princess back in her life. Although Ava hadn’t spent the most time with Yue, Ava knew that she was a good person. Ava knew that she was trying her best, and Ava wanted to be a part of that section of her life where she got what she wanted._ _ _

___Roy, she wanted her Uncle. Ava wanted to be yelled at for being stupid. Ava wanted to be in trouble, wanted to be lied to. She wanted for him to threaten her with empty threats. She wanted to be there was he became the head of Amestris._ _ _

___Edward. Even the name made Ava hurt. She had told him, only to disappear without a trace. She made promises she couldn’t keep. Ava wished she could be dead by now, wishing to be by his side again, wishing to be able to talk to that idiot again._ _ _

___Alphonse. Ava sobbed even more when she thought about him. How many times did she promise him she would take him out to eat at small shops? How many times did Ava promise she would sing him to sleep since he enjoyed hearing her sing?_ _ _

___Ava wiped her tears away after a while, standing up she quickly cleaned herself up and made her way to another tombstone that she had been quite used to walking to. Although this stone was always rather clean and pristine, even after all these years._ _ _

___“Edward “ ** _Fullmetal_** _ _” Elric”___ _ _

___Ava smiled softly as she sat in front of the grave. “Hey Ed, I’m back… Sorry it took me longer this time around… I, uh… I learned a new thing… I can do more with my Stone now. I’ve helped several people at this point, slowly going through the stone…” She quietly talked._ _ _

___“ ** _Finally something. Finally news. About how the story ends._** _ _”___ _ _

___“Oh! Sorry Miss!” A young boys voice cut Ava out of her thoughts, making her quickly turn around._ _ _

___There in front of Ava stood a short boy. Short blond hair, piercing golden eyes, and an alchemy book in his hands. Ava sat there shocked for a moment, he looked exactly like Edward when he had been a kid. Ava only knew this from the amount of pictures Pinako had at her house._ _ _

___“Oh, no. It’s quite alright. Are you here to visit Fullmetal also?” Ava asked softly with a small smile. The boy lightened up slightly as he nodded._ _ _

___“I found this book about him! It’s supposedly written by an old friend of his!” The boy excitedly said._ _ _

___“Oh? Is that so?” Ava asked feigned curiosity. Several years after her disappearance, she published a book. Though unraveling the books secrets was something no one had been able to do, and the mystery has still remained._ _ _

___“Yeah! It’s by a girl named Ava, it’s said she went by a different name and there is a secret here!” The boy sat down next to Ava and opened the book, seeing many different notes, and a handwriting she was able to recognize any day._ _ _

___“Hey kid, where did you get this book?” Ava asked curiously, trying to take a better look at it, but the kid immediately pulled it away from her._ _ _

___“Dad let me borrow it. He said to take care of it,” The little blond boy spat, almost angry at the fact I almost touched the book._ _ _

___“Right… If I show you something, will you let me see it?” Ava bargained, ready to show the kid her alchemy._ _ _

___“Depends,” He hummed gently, eyeing Ava suspiciously._ _ _

___“Right, but don’t tell anyone, okay?” Ava made the little boy promise._ _ _

___“Yeah, yeah.” Ava laughed gently before clapping her hands, placing them on the ground as little red light flew and she created a small keychain replica of Edward’s old automail arm._ _ _

___“Woah!” The boy’s eyes shined as he immediately when to grab the keychain. “How could you do alchemy without a circle!?”_ _ _

___“When you see the truth behind a door, you’ll understand it all,” Ava hummed softly as she handed the keychain to the kid. “Keep it.”_ _ _

___The little boy handed the book to Ava, “Just be careful okay?” He pleaded slightly. Ava nodded as she took the book from his hands, gently skimming through the pages as she read the notes that went along. She could see that he had been going in the right track with his notes. The book had been for him after all._ _ _

___When Ava made it to the last page, she could see scribbles. Like someone had used a paper to write their notes and it left an imprint, and as to keep it a secret they just began to furiously make an indent to prevent anyone from seeing what had been written._ _ _

___“So… You did get my message… You cryptic fuck,” Ava said as she let out a laugh, looking at the stone sadly. A tear falling down her cheek._ _ _

___“ ** _He doesn’t exist now._** _ _”___ _ _

___“Are you okay Miss?” The boy asked, making her turn to look down at him, and she nodded vigorously._ _ _

___“Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I have this illness where I cry sometimes out of nowhere,” Ava grinned as she closed the book and handed it to the kid as she stood up._ _ _

___“So kid, what’s your name?” Ava asked as she gently wiped the dirt off her clothing._ _ _

___“Well, believe it or not. Edward Elric!” The boy grinned proudly as he placed his hands on his hips proudly. Ava’s breathing stopped for a second before she laughed._ _ _

___“That’s quite nice, I see why you would eb interested in Alchemy then. You look exactly like him when he was a kid,” Ava let out as she ruffled his head softly._ _ _

___“Hey, how would you know that?” The boy moved away from her touch, confused._ _ _

___“ ** _Survived by his son, and all of his brand-new friends._** _ _”___ _ _

___“Come on, Fullmetal is a big name in Amestris. I’ve see him pictures around,” Ava shrugged gently as she began to walk away from the stone._ _ _

___“Wait Miss! What’s your name!?” Edward yelled as he quickly ran behind her._ _ _

___“ ** _Isn’t that lovely?_** _ _”___ _ _

___“Hahah, it’s actually funny. My name is Ava,” Ava said with a small smile._ _ _

___“Like the book Ava!?” Edward exclaimed as he stepped in front of her, his eyes full of curiosity._ _ _

___“Kind of,” Ava gestured slightly, knowing that she really was the author._ _ _

___“ ** _Isn’t that cool?!_** _ _”___ _ _

___“What’s your last name!?” Edward began to question rapidly._ _ _

___“Eh? Why does that matter?” Ava tried to divert from the question._ _ _

___“Because this author’s name is also Ava, but her last name is Hughes! Grandpa Edward even wrote it in here!” Edward quickly stopped as he opened up the book, showing Ava to the page that had “Ava Hughes” erased out._ _ _

___“ ** _And isn’t that cruel? And aren’t I a fool to have—_** _ _”___ _ _

___“Oh well, isn’t that sheer coincidence then Mr. Elric,” Ava laughed, looking down at the little blond boy. “Much like you, I also share the same name with a famous name. Although, I seemed to have been born around 18 years ago,” Ava lied as she tapped her forehead gently._ _ _

___Edward seemed to marvel at that fact as his eyes shone, “Really? Still! You share a name with Author Ava!” Ava chuckled softly with a small nod._ _ _

___“ ** _Happily listened? Happy to stay._** _ _”___ _ _

___The little Edward walked, casually talking about Fullmetal, as if Ava didn’t know his life. She smiled and listened to the little boy, his ramblings reminding her of the days where her Edward would be nose deep into his research that he would spew out thing and expect her to write them down and memorize them just to help him out._ _ _

___“I’m almost home Miss, you should go back home yourself,” little Edward said as the two stood at an intersection._ _ _

___“To be fair, I don’t really have a home, I just came and say hi to an old friend is all. Hey Edward, you don’t have a brother named Alphonse by any chance, do you?” Ava asked him cautiously._ _ _

___“I do!” Edward nodded quickly._ _ _

___“You do? So hey, do me a favor then, alright?”_ _ _

___“ ** _Happily watching him Drift… Drift…. Drift Away._** _ _”___ _ _

___“Take care of yourself and your brother okay? I wouldn’t want to see anything happen to you two boys. I already had one hell of an adventure with two Elric brothers.” Ava smiled as she bent down to Edwards height, gently pushing his bangs out of his face._ _ _

___“You really do look exactly like him.” Ava grinned as she gently gave the boy a hug and kissed his forehead, a friendly sister-brother type kiss. Little Ed’s face lit up as he pushed Ava away, “Wh-Why would you do that!?” He practically yelled. Ava chuckled softly as she gently poked his forehead as she stood up, red light flying from her finger as Edward stared slightly._ _ _

___“Why’d you do that?” Edward yelled slightly, holding the book with one hand as he rubbed his forehead._ _ _

___“Take care of yourself and your brother okay?” Ava asked again, although, for all that little Edward knew, this was the first time she had asked that question._ _ _

___“Yeah, sheesh you’re a weird lady.” Little Edward complained slightly as Ava laughed._ _ _

___“I’m sorry Edward. You just really reminded me of a childhood friend. I haven’t seen him in a ** _very_** _ _long while,” Ava patted his head only last time.___ _ _

___“Now off you go Edward, don’t want your parents to get mad, after all, who knows. Dinner may be stew tonight,” Ava said with a small shrug._ _ _

___“STEW! BYE MISS AVA!” Little Edward yelled as ran off while trying his best to wave._ _ _

___“Goodbye Edward…” Ava smiled sadly as she felt a tear roll down her face._ _ _

___“Just don’t do what my Ed and Al did… Please. Take care of each other and don’t do anything stupid,” Ava muttered as she watched his figure retreat._ _ _

___For the second time in her life, Ava wished she could drop dead so she could finally see the love of her life again._ _ _


	2. Flowers (RoyDawn)

Dawn walked down the halls of the Military Hotel, holding a small wooden basket. As she walked, she looked at the numbers on the doors, finally locating the door she had been looking for. It was late, but she had been busy with work, only now being able to bring the pie Gracia had made them. Dawn gently knocked on the door, from the other side she could hear the clanking of Alphonse’s armor as he made his way to the door to open it.

“Who’s there Al?” Ava asked from her spot on the bed. Edward let out a questioning sound as he sat up, rubbing his eyes from how tired he was.

“It’s Dawn,” Alphonse spoke as he opened the door fully to let Dawn in.

“You’re all still up?” Dawn asked as she walked into the room, setting the basket on the coffee table that was in the middle of the room.

“I can’t sleep, so I came to bother my talking buddy.” Ava pointed to Alphonse who was now sitting on the floor, next to Ava’s bed.

“This body won’t let me sleep,” Alphonse solemnly responded, looking down at his hands.

“What about you Ed?” Dawn asked as Edward looked about ready to fall asleep.

“I was falling asleep… When I heard the door,” Edward yawned into his hand a bit, letting his hair out of his braid. Dawn walked over to his bed and sat down on it, patting her lap so Edward could rest his head on them. Edward didn’t need to be told twice as his head immediately fell onto Dawn’s lap, to which she started to run her hands through. Not long after his head fell onto her lap, he was snoring softly.

“Jeez, I’m jealous,” Ava called out as she leaned against the wall.

“Why’s that?” Dawn asked, still running her hand through Ed’s hair.

“Edward falls asleep so fast, there have been times where I come in here after a minute or two of being gone, he’s fast asleep,” Ava pouted as she looked at the sleeping Edward, his face smooshed on Dawn’s lap. Ava did have to admit though, Edward looked comfortable on her lap.

“Why are you here Dawn?” Alphonse asked as he sat at the foot of Edward’s bed, looking at Dawn and Edward.

“I had paperwork to finish. Apart from that, Gracia asked me to bring you all some pie, so I decided to bring it to you now.” Dawn said, looking down at Edward, a small drop of drool coming from him, making Dawn cringe a bit, before laughing it off gently.

“Ed drooling on you?” Ava laughed gently as she smiled.

“Yeah,” Drawn pulled his hair out of his face, gently wiping the drool away a bit.

“I’ve woken up to him drooling onto my hair, honestly, kind of gross, not going to lie. Had to shower again that morning,” Ava grinned a bit as they both shared a small laugh, Ava letting out a small yawn.

“Hey, if you’re having trouble sleeping Ava, maybe I could sing to you?” Dawn asked, looking at Ava’s tired body. Ava was leaning against the wall, the bags under her eyes made it obvious she hadn’t slept well in a couple of days.

Ava looked up at her. “You can try.” before getting off the bed and pulling the blankets out, only to lay down under them. Ava started up at the ceiling, she felt tired but little sleep came to her.

“I used to sing to my brothers when they would have nightmares,” Dawn said, smiling softly as Ava got comfortable.

“Maybe your singing will help me too then, this soul can be a nightmare to sleep with,” Ava chuckled softly.

“Alphonse, this will probably be entertainment for you, but when you get your body back, I’ll be sure I sing you to sleep,” Dawn promised, Alphonse simply nodded with a small, “Yeah!”

“Alright, let’s see…” Dawn hummed a bit, trying to think.

“Oh, I’ve got one, this used to be one of my baby brother’s favorite songs,” Dawn said, her hands continuously running through Edward’s hair.

“ ** _You’re not alone_**

**_There’s no doubt_ **

**_Your gift_ **

**_Isn’t futile to be,_ **

****

**_If we’ll be united_ **

**_We’re stronger together_ **

**_We always have the high hope_ **

**_Not all for one but one for all,_** ” Dawn smiled softly, her chest felt tight. She glanced over to Ava, Dawn could tell her eyes were dropping, tiredness quickly overcoming her. Her eyes closed as her breathing started to fall into a sleeping rhythm.

“ ** _Don’t worry ‘bout a thing_**

**_We’ll reach out to you_ **

**_Even if it’s the harder way_ **

**_Oh, that’s all because of the mighty heart,_** ” Dawn’s voice started to crack as she looked down at Edward who was way past fast asleep at this point. Ava had just fallen asleep, by the way she was breathing, it could be told she was knocked out. Dawn kept singing to the best of her abilities.

“ ** _It’s plain to see the reason why,_**

**_Oh, that’s all because of that mighty heart,_** ” Dawn let out a soft sob, quickly covering her mouth to stop another one from coming out. Dawn could only look at Edward and Ava as they slept. The two children actually looking like what they are for once. Children. They looked at peace, unlike their daily personality, trying their hardest to get through life, trying to reach an end goal.

Dawn looked at Alphonse, the only of the three who could be awake at these times. Alphonse looked at Dawn, “Are you okay, Dawn?” He obviously sounded concerned for her. Dawn simply shook it off, clearing her tears off a bit.

“Yes, Yes. I’m alright Al,” Dawn sniffled slightly, letting out a small laugh. “An old memory is all,” She lied through her teeth. The smile she wore, fake and masking the truth she would hold onto.

How could she look at him and tell him, these tears are for the three of them? How could she sit there and say, she wishes for them to be kids for a while? How can she tell them that the tears she is crying are the tears they will not cry?

Little did the group of 4 know, a man by the name of Roy Mustang had stopped by the room. His original plan had been to stop by and say hello, maybe push a couple of buttons, talk to Ava, see how she was. The moment he heard Dawn sing, he had stopped, but now that he heard Al question if she was alright, Roy simply turned around and made his way back home.

A couple of moments later, Dawn decided to head back. After a bit of a small conversation with Alphonse, she decided to head back after she let out one too many yawns. Also, because Alphonse said he could take care of both Ava and Edward as they slept. Dawn had agreed after a couple of minutes and simply went back home.

The following morning, a knocking from her door awoke Dawn, she groaned gently as she got up, looking for her pants she groggily called out, “Who is it?”

“It’s a special delivery for a pretty lady from one, Colonel Roy Mustang!” A voice yelled from the other side of the door, a voice that Dawn could have recognized that voice in a heartbeat. Suddenly with that, she was wide awake. Dawn slipped on the pants, jumping on one leg a bit as she got them on.

“G-Give me a second!” She yelled as she tried fixing her hair, trying to get rid of as much as her bedhead as she could. She ran to the door, standing in front of it for a second, exhaling and controlling her breathing before opening the door with a small smile.

“Good morning,” Roy greeted with a sly smile, his hands behind his back. Even as two adults, the two were rather awkward and really didn’t know what to say. “Lovely hair,” Roy pointed out, a small laugh escaping his mouth. Dawn could only return the chuckle as she pointed to him a bit, “Sorry, some of us just can’t wake up as pretty as you.” Dawn could only tease him back as she crossed her arms a bit.

“So, you think I’m pretty, honestly, I couldn’t agree more,” Roy joked around, hoping their awkwardness would quickly go away. Dawn could only roll her eyes a bit, making Roy chuckle, as he pulled his hands out from behind his back, where he held a bouquet of lavender roses. “Well, in that case, this pretty man has brought some pretty flowers, for a beautiful woman.” Dawn’s face heated up as she let out a small laugh.

“You’re saying pretty an awful lot there, Colonel,” Dawn teased him around, smiling gently. Upon hearing the name Colonel, Roy had a visible reaction upon hearing his rank. He let out a heavy sigh.

“Please, just call me Roy when we’re out of work, it sounds a lot better coming from your mouth,” Roy said without thinking. Dawn laughed gently as she took the bouquet from Roy’s hands, “Alright, Roy~.”

“Did you buy too many again?” Dawn asked as she smelled the roses Roy had given her, she let out a small chuckle, thinking about the case she could probably put them in. 

“No, surprisingly,” Roy joked along as he shoved his hands into his pockets, his face getting hotter as time goes on.

“I actually saw these, and I thought of you,” Roy admitted, to which Dawn’s face started to quickly heat up. Dawn felt like a young girl again, she felt as if she were as young as Ava, her cheeks had been flushed red.

“Roy, y-you really shouldn’t have!” Dawn started to ramble on.

“I already have so many plants, and I can barely take care of them. I’m barely home, I don’t have an eye on them that often. I sometimes forget to water them, and there’s no time. The pla—” Dawn was cut off by Roy laughing. He was holding onto his stomach as he listened in on her.

“H-Hey! Wh-what are you laughing at!?” Dawn huffed as she yelled, now embarrassed.

“Nothing. I just think that you need a little bit of color in your life,” Roy said as his face started to visibly show his blush. His cheeks showing the red hue. Overall, he wore a smile, something that he couldn’t stop from showing.

“… Thank you, Roy. I absolutely adore them,” Dawn spoke as she looked at him. Her own face looking much like Roy’s.

“I’m glad you do,” Roy spoke, his smile never fading. The two of them stood there, awkwardly shifting their weight. They didn’t know what to say. This silence was broken by Dawn letting out a laugh.

“God, we’re like Edward and Ava! Oblivious idiots, oh my god,” Dawn laughed out as Roy joined in.

“Yeah, I guess we are.” Roy chuckled as he looked at Dawn. Dawn simply smiled, walking in front of him, kissing his cheek before turning her back to him.

“Have a good day Roy,” Dawn spoke as she closed the door on his face, just before Roy had any time to react. The moment the door closed, she let out a small sigh before sliding down against her door, her face exploding with a red hue.


	3. and it was her fault

The group of three had been walking around Central for the last couple of days. The three didn’t have anything better to do, since the leads they had been getting had ended up being a complete bust. The golden-haired boy let out a groan as she slowed his pace down slightly.

“You alright Ed?” The brunette that had been walking next to him asked as she slowly began to get ahead of him.

“No! I’m so tired of waiting, there’s been nothing!” Edward exclaimed as he ruffled his own hair slightly.

“Maybe we could go to the library,” the 7-foot tall suit of armor suggested as he walked behind Ed.

“Jeez! I asked for one day with you guys not sticking your head in your books,” the female grumbled as she stopped in her tracks and placed her hands on her hips slightly.

“WHY SH—”

“Don’t begin Ed, we’ve been over this. It took me a week to convince you to take a singular day off, and you both are already annoyed,” she let out a small sigh.

“Ava’s right brother…”

“Not you too Al!” Ed grumbled as she fixed his coat up.

“Dawn would say the same thing! You two are always hellbent on getting somewhere, you don’t even rest up! Look at you Elric! Aren’t you tired of constantly being on your feet? Come on. ONE day!” Ava pleaded as she walked over to him and grabbed his coat a bit. Ed pushed her off slightly.

“Only if Al wants to,” Ed let out, upset at the fact that he was going to be forced to stop his search for a day.

“Al?” Ava quickly jumped over to the suit of armor and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Al laughed slightly as he gave her a small nod. Ava grinned as she cheered slightly.

“Alright!” She began as she grabbed Al’s hand and began to chatter away on how she was going to clean Al’s armor so well and try to help clean his suit up so he looked the best he could. Ava left Ed to follow her, knowing that he wouldn’t fall to far behind.

Edward couldn’t help but smile slightly as he slowly walked behind the two, bringing his hands to the back of his head as he walked. He knew that Ava meant well, and he knew she only wanted this day off because he had mentioned how tired he had been. He didn’t admit it, but he appreciated the way she looked out for the two of them, even in small ways. He felt this odd sense of happiness knowing that she wanted to help Al in his armored state, never looking at his younger brother for being armor. She always treated him as if he was still a kid in his body, always tossing him a blanket when she could.

As the three walked, they lacked awareness to their surroundings. It wasn’t every day this happened and Ava talking to Al about how she would polish him up as best she could, distracted the two. Edward had been lost in his thoughts, happily watching Ava ramble on about different kinds of oils she had learned about and how different cloths could clean up. The three ignored their surroundings, closed off in their own little space of thoughts.

It wasn’t until Ed felt an oddly sharp pain his senses came back to life. He coughed slightly, feeling a familiar iron like taste fill his mouth.

“Wh-what—” His senses heightened as he watched a figure walk past him. He hadn’t been sure on what had happened, but he knew his hands had gone down to cover his wound. He shakily looked down to see the familiar crimson liquid fill his clothing and begin to drip. He fell to his knees, still trying to process what had just happened, his mind racing as he looked up. He could see his brother and friend slowly get farther away.

“A-Al,” Ed coughed out slightly, his normal hand reaching out to them before he felt his weight give in and topple to the ground.

“Anyway, once we find the right metal, I can ask Ed to transmute your suit perfectly fine! It’ll cost quite a bit considering we’re in Central, but I’m sure Ed can pay it!” Ava chirped as she heard Al laugh slightly. She began to ramble about different kinds of metals that could go well with his suit and help boost him.

“Brother, hear that? I can have a stronger suit!” Al laughed as he turned around slightly, expecting to see his older brother behind them. “Brother?” Al asked before he noticed the way Ed hadn’t followed them, instead he was on the ground. “BROTHER!” He screamed as he ran back.

“Hm?” Ava hummed slightly as she turned, as soon as she did, she really wished she hadn’t. A whirlwind of emotions ran through her as she quickly ran over to the brothers. “No, no, no, no!” She screamed as she quickly slid on the floor, watching as Al carefully turned his brother to hold him.

“Shit! Ed! Stay with us!” Ava screamed as she desperately looked around. They had been around buildings. “SHIT! ANYONE! CALL SOMEONE TO HELP US!” She screamed as she looked around, tears pricking her eyes before she looked down at Ed.

“Fuck, you can’t go dying on us!” Ava felt the way warm tears began to drip down her face rapidly as she sat by his side, trying her best to put pressure on his wound. She could hear the way he let out a small bitter laugh.

“E-Ed please!” She was shaking but felt the way he moved his hand slightly onto hers. Al giving out scared her even more. She had to act quick to hold onto Ed as she watched Al’s suit suddenly tremble and go still for a moment. “Alphonse!”

“A-Ah!” Al let out surprised as his hand went up to his head slightly. “M-My soul is being pulled…” He let out as he looked down at the two of them.

“WH-what!?” Ava looked down at Ed, feeling the way his breathing was becoming rougher. “No, you stay with me Ed!” She pleaded, pulling him close as she tried her best to settle down. It was getting harder and harder for herself to reason with what was going on.

“I-I’m so-sorry…” Ed let out quietly as he coughed up a bit of blood.

“Don’t apologize! Save it when you get better!” Ava bargained, she refused to believe this was it. He wasn’t going to die, he couldn’t.

“A-Ava,” Al shakily said, making Ava turn up to see the armored boy shake.

“N-No A-Al!” She yelled as she watched his body topple to the side. She couldn’t breathe anymore. She felt like she was suffocating. It was Ed’s soft cough that brought her out.

“P-please. E-E-Ed no…” She hushed as she lifted him slightly, pressing her forehead against his. His familiar warmth was slowly giving out as his breathing became less and less. She could feel the way he tried to return the small gesture, the small amount of pressure he tried to put against her forehead before he gave out.

Ava felt cold, her warm tears suddenly felt like they had been freezing. The golden boy, her golden-haired boy, was silent. He didn’t move, not anymore. She started sobbing, she held onto his body tightly, begging, pleading that he would wake up and say this was a stupid prank of his. She wished that the suit of armor would reanimate itself and laugh and say that he learned something, and they were both playing a sick and twisted joke on her. It never happened. They didn’t move.

“E-Edward… Please! Wake up!” Ava yelled, she was shaking, her heart hurt, and she felt like a piece of her died with them. “You promised you wouldn’t die!” She yelled, holding onto his tightly, her hand ran to the back of his head and gripped his hair tightly. How she wished to hear him scream at her for pulling his hair, he didn’t.

“It’s all my fault! It’s my fault! I should have let you done your research! I should have let you do whatever! It’s my fault!” Ava screeched; she couldn’t handle it anymore. She was breaking down quickly. She had just lost Maes, and now she lost the two boys she considered family. She just lost the Love she just found.

Days past, and Ava found herself locked up in her room again, refusing to eat. She didn’t bother with anything anymore, the usual ventures to bother Roy had become dull. The thought of Dawn and Roy being infatuated with each other no longer seemed funny to her. She’d spend her days thinking about the taboo, even though she knew it was impossible. She knew the consequences, she lived through them once, but she found herself wondering if it could work. She knew it was no, Ed had proved it was impossible that day in Resembool. He proved to her that everything she had done that day had been a mistake.

“Ava, please come down,” Dawn’s voice cut through Ava’s silent room, making her slowly turn her head towards the door. There was almost no light in the room, other than the light coming from the curtains and the night light that had been mounted on the wall. Yet Dawn could see the broken and dead look that Ava wore, she could see it in such a low light.

“You need to eat,” Dawn tried to reason.

“No, I don’t. I’m not hungry,” Ava said as she turned back to face the wall. She felt dirty. “I want a shower.”

“This will be your third shower today,” Dawn said as she let out a soft sigh. It was late afternoon already, dinner time for most people. Dawn had taken the days off to take care of Ava, and she knew that this would have been the heaviest task she would have had to carry.

“I don’t care…” Ava said as she slowly slid off the bed and walked to her dresser, pulling out random clothes. She quickly made her way to the door, “Excuse me.” Although broken, she was still polite. She walked past Dawn as she made her way to the bathroom.

Ava stood in her undergarments in front of the bathroom mirror. She stared at the scars on her neck and chest and let out a small sigh. Her automail no longer hurt her, the dull feeling in her chest cancelled out everything. She closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling and exhaling slightly before she opened her eyes, only to stare in horror at her reflection. She felt and saw all his blood on her again. The red fluid all over her skin, her chest covered in it as her face held a spot or two.

Ava screamed as she fell back, tears quickly forming as Dawn ran into the bathroom. Dawn couldn’t help but stand over Ava for a moment. Curled in a ball, in bare minimum clothing was a broken Ava. She was shaking and sobbing, she was repeating the same phrase over and over again.

“It’s all my fault.”

Dawn frowned as she held back her own tears. She sat down next to Ava as she quickly pulled her close. “It’s okay Ava…”

“N-NO! I-If I li-lis-listened to him!” Ava gently hit Dawn; her mind couldn’t handle it anymore. Ava held her dying friend until the last moment. She watched the way Alphonse broke and the way his soul vanished into thin air. She felt the way Ed fought to stay, but still ended up dying in her arms. She couldn’t do it anymore. “It should have been me! I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO ED!” Ava screamed into Dawn’s shoulder as she held onto her for dear life.

Why hadn’t it been her?

Simple, she wanted to see Edward smile. She wanted to see his face light up as she made Alphonse shine and treated him like a child. She wanted Edward to laugh at her stupid remarks. She wanted him to mock her and undo her bun to piss her off. She wanted to tug his hair to piss him off. She wanted to fix his automail by tricks she learned from Silk. She wanted to tell him that she really liked him. She wanted to sleep by his side because he was comfortable. She wanted his Golden looks to be a ray of hope.

But it was gone.

He was gone.

And it was her fault.


	4. Origin

“You’re a Philosopher’s Stone?” The question resonated in Ava’s ears. She hadn’t learned this information until recently herself, so hearing someone else question her about her made her nerves fly up.

“I-I don’t know!” She threw her hands up, the question scared her. She stared at Edward as he looked at her in disbelief.

“What the hell do you mean you don’t know!?”

“I don’t know Ed! Up until recently, I was normal and able to do alchemy like every other person, and then suddenly I have homunculi up my ass talking shit about a Philosopher’s Stone!” She pulled at her hair, stressing herself over the thought of having some kind of dormant stone.

“How would they have known before you?” Edward question as he started at the shorter female.

“I don’t fucking know Edward! You try having been wandering around all your life absolutely fine, and suddenly having your enemies tell you that you’re the one object your friends are looking for! Not just that! That I’m precious material for some kind of fucking plan they have! So you fucking tell me when I would have figured this information out!” Ava yelled at him. Edward let out a sigh as he placed his hands on his hips.

“What the hell are we going to do?” He asked with a soft sigh.

“We tell everyone. We try to explain what the fuck is going on… Or we keep this between us,” Ava looked down then up at him. She had been scared, she hadn’t understood a single thing about having a stone, much less one that she couldn’t even control. She had done alchemy like any other alchemist, how many times had she tried to create something out of almost nothing, and nothing would come of it. This was another lie, and she really hoped that it was just a sick and twisted one to pull her friends away from her.

Edward looked at her, the way her eyes had been shaking slightly as she looked at him, obviously holding a fright to them that her face hadn’t been wearing. He let out a small sigh as he looked down at the ground.

“Fine. We’ll tell everyone once you find out more about the stone, no later than that. You’ve got it bitch bun?” Edward asked, trying to use the nickname he had given her to lighten the mood. When her face lit up with a small smile, he knew his words had works. So, the two kept the secret, trying their best to deal with the situations. Though, it was obvious there were moments Edward looked at Ava to somehow use the stone’s power, but much to his dismay, she showed no signs of even being able to use it.

Not a single clue as to how Ava even got the stone, much less on how to control it. Time went by, and the two brothers’ carried on their adventures with her by their side. She followed them to Briggs, accompanied by one of the 19 princesses’ of the Xingese empire, Yue. Though, a couple of days later, they had been separated. Yue was on her way with Winry, accompanied by Al who had gone to catch up with them. Edward having gotten into a fight with Kimblee, leaving him separated from Ava. This left Ava alone, and to this, she ran back to Central.

Ava had been quick to catch up with Roy, taking the quick minute of peace that they had to talk about what had happened at Briggs, and explain to him her discovery. Much to her surprise, he had taken it rather well, and she took that as a positive response to tell everyone she had been close to. Though, as time got closer to this Promised Day, ava found herself even more frightened as days went by. With Central quickly going into a small war with itself as the Führer disappeared. Ava followed Roy without a word, trying to help him as much as she could to get to the bottom of whatever had been going on. She followed him underground, looking at the weird hallways that were below Central. Yelling down a closed wall made Riza and I step back as Roy had been quick to snap his fingers and blow the wall up, followed by flames that burned white things down.

“Ah jeez,” Ava murmured slightly as she walked through, looking at the golden-haired boy followed by chimeras and Greed. “Edward!”

“Ava, where the hell have you been?!” Edward asked as he looked at her.

“Well, thanks to Kimblee, I came back over here. I decided to stay with Uncle Roy since that was the best course of action I could think of,” Ava spoke before the ceiling collapsed over the door. Mei had landed on the large door while Envy landed on the ground. It didn’t take long for the truth about Maes to come from his mouth, and it made Ava’s blood boil. She wanted to kill him herself. She stared at him as if her look could kill, but alas, it didn’t, and Roy took center stage to attack him.

Ava accompanied Ed, even following him as he went to catch up with Roy before he could actually kill Envy. Ava watched as he stopped Roy, her mind telling her to take Envy away from his hands and kill the little slug that was Envy’s true form. She watched as it killed itself in front of them, destroying it’s stone as Edward had called out his true intentions and emotions for being the way they were.

“Ava, are you alright?” Ava heard Edward ask as she began to walk behind the group, he had lagged behind to quietly talk to her.

“I’m… Fine,” Ava barley managed out as she shook her head. She had so many questions, but she couldn’t manage them all out of her head.

“Sure you are, and I don’t break my automail at least once a month,” Edward spoke sarcastically as he looked at her.

“It’s just… There’s so many unanswered questions in my head, and I can’t think about them all at once, but I know they are there. I can’t answer them, and I can’t get them out.” Ava spoke as she watched everyone walk slightly ahead of them. “We should worry about what’s coming up, my stupid thoughts can wait for now. I’m not all that important, we should think about what what’s coming up with Amestris.”

“Right…” Ed hesitantly spoke as he made his way back to the front of the group. Ava stayed behind with Roy and Riza, quietly following the group. Upon entering a large open room, we could see a man standing in the middle of the room. His grin revealed a golden tooth, and as he spoke, the more truth he spoke about Bradley. With a single hand gesture the golden-toothed man brought out more people. A fast-paced fight began, and Ava could barely keep up, her mind struggling to even process what had been going on around her.

The fight only stopped when the golden-toothed man stopped them and called 5 over by his side, and alchemic light quickly flew around the room, the blue light being the only light in the room for that moment. Ava looked around the room, taking a step back as she watched the light flew around, the light flowing through the ground.

“What the hell?” She asked quietly as she watched the golden-toothed man, the blue light around him stopping as it turned red, black arms rising as they absorbed the people. Ava held her breath, her fright suddenly gaining a reason to be valid. The unnamed beings vanishing as red light quickly took over, and underneath both Edward and Ava, a gray blank eye opening, arms reaching up to them.

“N-No!” Ava yelled as she tried to move out of the way, fighting as she turned to look at Edward, watching as he was slowly starting to break apart. “ED!” She yelled out as she reached out for him, her hand slowly breaking apart.

“Ava!” Ed turned to her, and he could see as a tear rolled down her face. In that moment, he could tell what she was really afraid of, the one thing she swore, she wasn’t scared of. He reached out a bit as Roy began to yell out for the girl he had taken care of for years, and the boy he had grown rather used to taking care of by effect.

“S-Stop!” Ava yelled as she shook her head, her body breaking apart quickly, and just before she could reach out for him completely, she vanished. She looked around her for a moment as she noticed the white void around her. “No… Not again,” She murmured as she held herself close, hugging herself as the door quickly opened up once again and took her out of the void once again, dropping her down into the open room she had been in once before. She quietly groaned as she sat up, listening as more people began to drop into the room.

Ava looked scooted back as she looked at the weird ink blob creature as it stood in front of them, her hands shaking as she felt something in herself resonate with her. She closed her eyes as she felt like a memory attempt to come back but failing to resurface.

“ _This isn’t how you die Ava!_ ” She could hear a quiet voice, something she seemed to recognize. She smiled sadly as she looked around the room.

“You’re right… That… I wasn’t going to die like that… Not by anyone else’s hand, but my own…” Ava murmured as she clapped her hands and placed her right hand on the ground, making a blade from the ground.

“Ava, what are you doing?” Edward called out, looking at her, as she turned to look at him.

“Not letting my life end by others. It isn’t scary Ed,” Ava smiled as small tears rolled down the corner of her eyes. Ed caught onto her sudden change of speech; his eyes widened as he registered what was going on.

“Wait, Ava!” He yelled as he was about to run over to her. He watched as she plunged the blade into her chest, her eyes were closed as she coughed up red. “Shit, what did you do!?” He yelled as he ran over to her. He turned to see his teacher fall out of the portal too. He couldn’t register much; he didn’t know what to do.

“It’s… Okay…” Ava quietly spoke, holding the blade in her chest for a moment, smiling a closed eyed smile. She quickly pulled it out, blood quickly spurting out.

“You idiot!” Edward yelled as he looked over at Ava, running over to her as he quickly held her, putting pressure on her chest.

“It’s… Okay… P-Please….” Ava brokenly spoke, leaning against him slightly, his heat comforting. “This… isn’t scary… Stay… Ed… wi…” her breathing slowed down as he tried to hold her.

“A-Ava!” He yelled.

“ _She can’t just die like this! Do something!” Nathaniel yelled as he held onto his eldest daughter. There stood an unknown woman, someone Ava had been far to young to register. She had just been playing outside, she hadn’t been too sure what happened, but her chest started hurting when a loud firework like sound rung through the air._

_“This isn’t how you die Ava!” He yelled as he held his daughter close. The unknown woman had leaned down to view the little girl, a hand running over her hair as it covered half her face._

_“She reminds me of someone I knew…” She spoke quietly as she watched the little girl’s eyes, seeing the tears rolling down her face. “I’m going to give you a red candy, you eat it up okay, it may hurt.” The woman spoke calmly as she grabbed the small shining red stone from her pocket and gently placed it in Ava’s mouth, making her swallow it._

_Ava could vaguely remember the pain from the stone, but afterwards, she felt refreshed, as if nothing had ever happened. Ava couldn’t remember that day, it felt like the day had come in gone, as if she had slept through the day. She forgot about the event, she didn’t bother to remember the day because her dad told her that she had been sick for the day, so she slept in._

_She didn’t remember the stone; it had been dormant. A stone with little use left, used on a little girl who was about to die. The stone fell into an odd slumber as she heard their voices and put them to sleep as everyone thought that the people she talked to were her imaginary friends._

_It was something Ava always thought was a distant memory, she remembered the voices, but she had been certain they were just imaginary. Something that Eleanor had heard to, but now Ava knows, her sister played along with her sister, helping her put the souls to calm sleep._

Ava woke up, a coughing fit as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at the hole in the ceiling, the sun in her eyes. She slowly sat up as she looked around. She felt different, her limbs burned much more than usual, and her head was pounding. She brought her hand up and touched her chest, the hole in it having been closed already.

“I’m… alive?” She questioned softly as she carefully stood up. She looked around and found no one, her body shook slightly before she fell onto her knees. She coughed violently as she found herself puking blood, a small, red, candy like stone coming up. She opened her eyes a bit and watched the small dim stone drift in the small pool of blood before it shattered and vanished into nothing.

“Thank… you… Mom…” Ava mumbled as she fell onto her back as she looked up. She could see someone start making their way down, but her eyes were to blurred to register who it was.

“ _You’re still alive… That’s good, you scared them Ava… Now get up_ ,” Ava could hear her sister’s voice in her head. Ava chuckled softly as she rolled over slowly.

“Yeah…” She quickly spoke as she sat on her knees and clapped her hands. She firmly placed them on the ground as the ground lifted her up into the open. She felt the sunshine on her as soon as she broke through the open, a part of her felt much different from before. She looked around as she spotted the brothers, this time, next to Edward, was a skin and bones, Alphonse Elric.

“Well, well! Don’t think you can celebrate without me boys!” Ava yelled as she watched them turn to her.

“Ava! You’re alive!” Ed yelled as he held onto his brother.

“You can’t get rid of me this easily!” Ava laughed as she hopped off and ran up to them.

“ _The few times we saw mom… She saved you, even at the cost of others… Then again, you saved them… Take care sister, I think this is my time… I’ll see you in the next life.”_


	5. Homnculi Ava

Ava sat on the rock, several feet away from her sat Edward and Ling. Ava hummed softly as she looked up at the void that was the sky around them. It was a void, and she knew that there was no escaping it, no matter how much Edward and Ling tried to idealize their escape.

“There’s no escaping the hell that is Gluttony’s stomach Elric. It’s nothing by a void, you should have recognized it when you entered, when you got eaten. Or did you forget the way that it looked?” Ava let out as she looked down at the endless sea of blood.

“It’s a failed Gate…” Edward spoke as he looked towards the homunculi, though he couldn’t help but notice the way she had her hair down.

“It’s rude to stare at a lady,” Ava spoke as she crossed her legs, turning to him and giving him a grin.

“You’re no lady,” Ed spat out as he glared daggers at her.

“Now, now Edward. Don’t be rude,” Ava let out a small laugh as she smiled at him. “Look, just because I’m not who you thought I was, don’t mean I’m not less of a lady.”

“You’re a fucking Homunculi! You’re not a lady!” Edward yelled at her as she shook her head.

“Jeez, calm down Elric. I know what I am,” She scoffed out as she stood up, looking at the voided sky. “There’s no way out of this place, so you’re going to have to deal with me until you die. You’ll probably starve to death first. You can probably transmute water from the blood around us.” Ava spoke as she bent down and ran her hand through the blood.

“Why the hell are you still playing the role of Ava?” Edward asked as Ava turned her head.

“Getting into it that quickly?” Ava asked letting out a small sigh as she stood up. “Ava Hughes died several years before I met you. It’s been rough trying to play both roles to be fair. I had to progressively age her up as the years went on. Though with the centuries of being alive, it’s been easier to learn how change into a progressively ageing human. This body is so cute, and I can do whatever I want!” Ava squealed happily as her voice changed into a higher register. She twirled around as her body flashed red for a moment, her automail changing into normal skin and bones.

“You’re disgusting,” Ling said as he watched Ava’s clothing switch into the usual homunculi attire.

“You can drop the Ava bullshit. It’s Envy, thanks. God, hearing Ava has been such a sore,” She spoke as she cleaned her ears slightly. “Though, I won’t lie, her face and hair is really pretty. I may keep it as a new look!” She chirped.

“Shut up!” Edward yelled as he was about ready to attack her.

“Look Elric. You want to know the truth? Ava Hughes is dead. She died the day she tried committing Human Transmutation. It was easier to let the world believe that she was alive, by playing her role. Although I cannot do alchemy, I have been able to use everyone else to my advantage. Mustang was easy to fool, especially considering he hadn’t seen her in years. Automail has been easy to replicate, having to lose an arm and not regenerate it out has been terrible. Getting one attached was difficult, especially considering it was my own body.” Envy spoke as she let her hair unravel and become longer. Unlike the Ava Edward had met, her hair was now just below her knees, unlike the usual middle of her back. “It was hard trying to act like your friend, when you never shut the fuck up.” Envy rolled her eyes.

“You’re telling me that—”

“Ava doesn’t exist? That’s exactly what I am saying. She had, but it was a short life. Trying to bring her sister back was the cause of her death. I didn’t lie when I told you her story, though, I did have to change a couple of things. All we had to do was place a hint or two and she did what she wanted. Sadly, she didn’t live through it, so we had to adjust some plans because of her failure.” Envy spoke as she walked over to him. “Know your place Elric, you’re nothing more that a valuable resource to us. I am not your friend. I am just making sure that you stay alive and make sure that you don’t get yourself killed.”

This seemed to anger Edward, his eyes seemed to flare up as he was about ready to run at her and attack her. The way he spoke about Ava, the stuff he had gone through with her, only to be revealed that she was nothing more than a Homunculi. He could vaguely remember a memory with a small girl named Ava, and at that moment, he realized how much he was played. The girl he had met when he was a child had been long dead, and he hadn’t seen her in years, and now he remembered her, years too late.

“You liar!” Edward yelled as he ran at her. Envy rolled her eyes.

“That’s not the right choice of movements,” Envy spoke as her hand turned large and green, swatting the blood and splashing it up. She moved backwards as she began to transform into a larger, monstrous entity.


	6. Unexpected Meeting

Ava sat on the edge of a building, letting her feet swing off the edge. She looked down at the moving vehicles and the walking people, though she paid no mind to the people who had stopped to stare up at her. She smiled gently as she grabbed a small pebble that had been near her and dropped it. She had no intention of jumping; she found the edge of the building rather comforting. She had control over something, for once in her life. She could end it, or she could keep moving. She felt that she had power with such a small option.

“Ava, get off the edge, let’s go.” She heard a voice call out, making her sigh as she scooted away from the edge and stood up. “You need to stop scarring pedestrians by sitting there.”

“I know,” She hummed as she brushed off the dirt from her pant suit.

Ava Hughes, actress, model, and the dream woman. She didn’t really see any of it though. Countless parts she had played, but what’s the big deal? She didn’t do anything; all she did was play a role to entertain people. She knew what her part in the world was, and if she were to end up killing herself, how many other people would die because of her own silly emotions?

“Right. What’s on the schedule today? Line practice with Dawn? Fitting and Choreography with Yue?” Ava hummed blankly as she made her way over to the person who had been talking to her.

“None of that is planned for today,” The voice spoke up, making Ava look up curiously. There stood her own sister, her dyed hair, hazel contact, and proudly stood much taller than Ava.

“Oh? Does this mean I finally get a break Eleanor?” Ava asked, hopeful her sister had managed to clear her schedule.

“Afraid not, on the contrary. Mother managed to jam pack your schedule. I’m surprised you were even able to find 5 minutes to be alone,” Eleanor spoke as she gave her sister a small pitiful smile. Ava could tell her sister felt bad for her, but she knew they both had to endure whatever torture of work was given to them. While Ava got to be the whole face of the show, if it hadn’t been for Eleanor, Ava would have jumped of the edge years ago.

“I managed to finish the sequence several minutes ahead of schedule. I was trying to find some kind of peace of mind. Mother hasn’t been kind enough to give me time alone,” Ava let out with a small sigh, walking over and giving her sister a hug. Eleanor smiled as she hugged her sister back. “If it weren’t for you, I feel like I would have given up long ago. Thanks for being my manager and shit, you keep me so fucking sane.”

“There’s the Ava I know,” Eleanor chuckled as she rested her head on her older sisters’.

“Oh shut the fuck up. We both know I am dying to act like a dumb bitch. Maybe whore around a tad,” Ava snickered as she felt her sister hit her back gently.

“For a young lady, you sure have a foul mouth.” Eleanor mocked her, only getting an annoyed groan in reply.

“Mother sure knows how to say that every time I try to go back to normal,” Ava rolled her eyes as she pulled away from her sister. “You’re the best El. Remind me to convince someone to give you a raise. I can’t have you and your wife not living a lavish lifestyle.”

“Ava! You already got me a raise several months ago! I don’t think that “my wife” would appreciate it,” Eleanor spoke as she chuckled slightly, using the quotations.

“Only I can call her your wife, you actually have to use her name and whatnot,” Ava waved her hand around as she made fun of her sister.

“Yeah, yeah. Anyways, we need to stop wasting time. Mother has a day planned for you today. You have a meeting with the Elric boys today.” Eleanor spoke as she pulled out her phone from her pocket, tapping away at her screen rapidly.

“Elric Brothers? Why them? Aren’t we supposedly like, mortal enemy’s in the media’s eyes?” Ava asked as she began to look at what her sister had been doing. She could see that her sister was looking through schedules and things.

“Yes, that is the reputation you and Edward have garnered. Though as far as everyone behind the scenes is concerned, you two are lovers,” Eleanor spoke, a laugh breaking out as soon as she finished the sentence.

“Eleanor. I have trained for years to run in heels. I’m giving you two seconds to run,” Ava threatened, her eyes going dark as she glared at her sister.

“I’m joking. It’s best you don’t kill your manager, especially because this one, actually lets you do what you want and doesn’t make you follow what Mother wants you to do to a T.” Eleanor laughed as she put her phone away and began to walk off the roof, Ava following close behind.

“I hate you,” Ava murmured as she sulked a bit, fixing her posture once she began to see that they were getting close to someone’s eye.

“Hate me all you want. You’re my sister and my employer to be fair,” Eleanor spoke as she guided her sister down the building, making sure she looked presentable.

“Everything should be fine, let’s get this trip over with,” Ava let out as she stood by the front door, letting her sister open the door. As soon as Eleanor opened the door, Ava stepped through, where there hadn’t been Paparazzi, there was a mob of them. Flashes flew as Ava casually walked to where he ride had been. No matter how many times Ava had done this, she was still oddly surprised on how fast people would gather to where she had been.

Once safe in the car, Ava let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through her hair. Eleanor sat next to her, a tablet and bag in hand as she began to go through the tablet’s systems and other saved data she had.

“You look like such a nerd,” Ava snickered to her sister, only to receive a small shove.

“You look like you’ve been placed on a high pedestal. Oh wait.” Eleanor smirked as Ava let out a groan.

“This life fucking sucks. I have everything I want, but still. I cannot find myself a man,” Ava said as she grabbed a nearby bottle of water.

“Edwa—”

“If you finish that sentence by saying Elric, I am not afraid to throw you out of a moving vehicle.” Ava threatened her sister with a growl.

“Jeez, what’s got you so touchy? Didn’t you actually have a thing for him?” Eleanor asked as she put the tablet away, looking at her sister curiously.

“HAD. Past tense. He’s nothing more than a friend,” Ava spat bitterly as she looked out the window, watching as they passed buildings.

“What happened? Just a couple of weeks ago you had heart eyes over him.”

“Rockbell. He’s with her. It doesn’t fucking matter what I want or think.”

“Winry? Isn’t she one of the prop makers? Didn’t she create your prosthetics for that one series?” Eleanor said as she blinked. How had she not known about this?

“Yeah. She made his too, they ended up getting close and now they’re together. Like I fucking said. It doesn’t fucking matter, let’s get this done and over with.” Ava let out as she blankly stared out. She didn’t want to accept the fact that he was no longer available as a future lover, but she swallowed it down with a bitter taste.

It didn’t take long for them to arrive to a packed restaurant. Ava blinked slightly as the door opened, she hadn’t been expecting it. Ava quickly unbuckled herself out of her seat and got out, standing tall by the door as she began to walk in. Eleanor quickly pointed out their reservation, only to drop Ava off at the table and disappearing.

“She didn’t even tell me why I am meeting him here,” Ava let out as a waiter came by and asked what she wanted as a drink. “Water please. Can’t afford to drink right now.” The waiter quickly left, and Ava looked around blankly. She was sitting alone at the table, her sister had vanished, and the Elric boys were nowhere to be seen.

“Great, am I being stood up? In public too, what kind of bullshit is this?” Ava sighed harshly as she boredly looked over the menu, not exactly wanting anything due to a lack of hunger.

“Sorry I’m late,” Ava heard, making her turn her head up slightly. The only one who had been there was Edward, his hair tied back into a neat ponytail and his bangs parted in the middle. Ava turned back to her menu and waved it off a bit.

“It’s fine, I hadn’t been here for long,” She spoke before looking up at him again. “Wasn’t Alphonse supposed to be with you?”

“Al? I thought they said it would be just you,” Edward spoke as he took a seat.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Ava grumbled under her breath as she let out a small sigh. “What information do you have about today’s dinner?”

“What do you mean?”

“What were we supposed to talk about? Why are we even meeting here?” Ava asked as she set her menu down, looking at him.

“I was told that you were going to be here, that’s about it. They told me that Al was supposed to be here, but then they backtracked and said they gave me wrong information, that you wanted to meet up with me.” Edward explained as the waiter came by and dropped off Ava’s water, taking Edward’s drink order before leaving once again.

“Have we been set up? I wasn’t told anything other than that you would be here,” Ava explained as she fiddled with the cup of water she had just received.

“It seems that way. We might as well enjoy some dinner together like we did back when we started this whole business.” Edward smirked slightly before laughing. Ava smiled softly to herself, his laugh making her face heat up and heart jump around slightly.

“Yeah… We might as well,” Ava spoke as she lifted her menu again, looking through it to get something. The two continued to chat while they got their food delivered to them.

“So, who’s paying this round?” Ava snickered as she took a sip from her water.

“I guess I should, I am the man,” Edward replied with a small hum, causing Ava to laugh. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just stupid. Years ago, I would have argued that I had more money, and that I could pay. You would argue that we make the same amount of money, and so on and so forth,” Ava waved her hand around slightly.

“Yeah, especially cause you were constantly getting booked for random jobs,” Edward pointed out. “It’s nice to see that you’re willing to let me pay for once. Hell, even up to last year you kept saying that you were still going to pay. What changed?”

“Hm? Nothing really,” Ava said as she placed a finger on her chin, thinking about if anything had changed. He hadn’t been wrong, just last year she would have teased him and would have said that she was a full adult and could pay for her own meal. They would have ended up splitting the bill and paying for their own food. Yet this time, she found herself enjoying the fact that he would pay for her. She felt her face heat up as she realized, not what had changed, but what had developed.

“You sure? Usually we split the bill,” Edward spoke. “The usual?” Ava ignored him, to lost in her own daze. Edward sighed as he lifted his arm and hit her head gently.

“Huh? Sorry, I got lost in thought,” Ava apologized as she gently rubbed where he had hit.

“I could tell. What’s gotten into you? Letting me pay, and then apologizing for ignoring me. You’re being weird,” Edward pointed out as he leaned back in his chair, watching her carefully.

“I don’t know, honestly. I guess I was trying to think that through.” Ava spoke as she looked up at him, his golden eyes catching her attention.

“Do you want the usual dessert?” Edward ask, and Ava nodded softly.

“So… How’s life? I heard you and Winry were a thing,” Ava asked, trying to casually play it off. Edward blinked before laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“Alphonse has been saying that to everyone! It’s fucking hilarious watching everyone ask me that question. Especially since Al knows I like someone else,” Edward laughed as he held his stomach slightly.

“You’re not dating her?” A weight seemed to be lifted off her shoulder as she felt relieved.

“Of course not! She’s just a friend, a childhood friend at that! She’s not you!” Edward let out, seemingly not noticing his word choice. Ava’s eyes widened slightly as she registered his words.

“M-Me?” Ava let out as her face lit up. Edward’s laughter stopped as he finally realized what he said.

“I-I mean yeah!” Edward awkwardly tried to say. He seemed to drop the whole composed attitude as he began to stutter and say words that hadn’t completely made sense. “We’ve worked together for so long! And we’ve hung out without people truly knowing, and it’s just—”

“Ed, shut up,” Ava said as she looked down at her lap, gently playing with the fabric of her pants. “I… I do too.” She said as she looked away. This caught his attention as he looked at her.

“You what?” Edward asked, confusion written on his face.

“I like you too,” Ava said as her face burned red, evading his gaze. Edward blinked slightly as a waiter came by and interrupted their small awkward moment. Edward had been quick to give their order and rush the waiter away.

“Holy shit, you do?” Edward finally let out. He could feel himself jumping in his chair in excitement, his heart pounding as he smiled at her.

“Yeah,” Ava turned to him a bit, giving him a small sheepish smile. Edward began to laugh, catching Ava off guard. “Why are you laughing now!?”

“Because it’s so stupid! For so long we’ve been acting like enemies, but behind closed doors? We hang out, hide our identities just go casually eat, and here we are! You’re acting weirder than ever and,” Edward wiped a tear away as he looked at Ava.

“Shut the fuck up. Once we eat, pay for our fucking food,” Ava huffed out as she crossed her hands. Edward smiled and agreed with her. Once their desserts had arrived, they quietly chatted, and once they had their bill, Edward had been quick to hand his card over.

“Hey, Ava?”

“Hm?”

“Would you like to be my girlfriend?” This made Ava stop breathing for a moment.

“Why do you ask it like that!?” She almost screeched out, her face going a bright pink.

“Do you have any other way to ask it?” Edward asked with a small smirk.

“I don’t know! Do you want to go out? —”

“Yes.”

“Do- Wait what?” Ava stopped talking as he spoke.

“I would love to go out with you,” Edward smirked slightly, his face getting red.

“I’m the one who’s supposed to be saying that,” Ava shook her head slightly.

“Then would you like to be my girlfriend?” Edward asked once again, to which Ava nodded to.

“Yeah, but that wa—”

“Then that’s settled. Next time we go out, we’re walking hand in hand, and we’re going out somewhere packed.” Edward spoke as the waiter had come back to hand him his card back. He took it from him as he stood from his seat. “I’ll see you soon,” He spoke as he walked over to her side and gave her a small kiss on her forehead before walking out of the restaurant.

“I- B-But—” Ava stuttered out as she sat there for a while in awe.

“I think it’s time to go Ava,” Eleanor walked up to Ava and patted her head gently.

“Y-yeah…” Ava said as she got up, flustered walking out of the restaurant, her phone pinging loudly as she made her way out. She quickly pulled out her phone and saw the message.

**_Golden Boy_ **

_Hey, next time wear a dress. I love your pants suit and all, but I think you look a lot better with a dress. Especially that one pink one you had on a couple of months back. It’s been on my mind as of lately. <3 Talk to you later. I expect late night phone calls again._

Ava laughed to herself as she sent a reply.

Edward looked at his phone with a small smile.

**_Bitch <3_ **

_The one with the glitter? I’m free around 10. Call me then. Ily <3_


	7. Remember Me

Dawn sat on Ava’s bed, gently running her hand through the young female’s hair. Ava had been feeling the effects of little sleep and days of running around, trying not to fall behind the brother’s active lifestyle. She hadn’t been used to running around constantly, and now she had a small cold that had been bothersome. Dawn chuckled lightly as Ava pulled her automail to her face, the cool metal giving her some relief from the heat that her face had been feeling.

“Stupid Ed…” Ava mumbled as she covered her eyes. The back of her neck had been sweating, her neck clinging onto it, causing even more of an annoyance.

“I told you to stay behind,” Edward chuckled from a corner of the room. Ava had previously scared the boy into the corner by throwing her pillows and blankets to him. This had caused her to get cold, but she refused to admit it, even as she shivered.

“I told you stay behind,” Ava mocked Ed’s teasing words.

“Now, now Ava. Try and get some rest, I’ll bring a cool towel so we can try and bring your fever down,” Dawn spoke as she pushed Ava’s bangs out of her face, her face a bright shade of red. Ava simply replied with a small groan of acknowledgement. As Dawn got off the bed, she walked to the bathroom, grabbing a small towel and put it under the faucet, letting it absorb all the water. Once it had been drenched, she squeezed as much water as she could.

Walking out of the bathroom, Dawn smiled at the sight in front of her. Rare was the moments she would see Edward sit next to Ava and _actually_ try to take care of her. She half expected to see Alphonse covering Ava up and using his suit of armor as a coolant for Ava’s fever. Instead, she could see the golden-haired boy using his automail and quietly chatting about how she needed to be more careful. Dawn let out a small quiet laugh before walking over to Ava.

“Alright, get to your bed Edward, we don’t need you getting sick too.” Dawn patted the young boys back, making him jump slightly before he stumbled to his own bed.

“His automail was cold though… Come baaaaack,” Ava groggily called as she loosely reached her hand over to his side of the room. It was obvious that the fever was getting to her and that she hadn’t been acting like herself.

“Ava come on, get under the blanket,” Dawn spoke as she placed the towel on Ava’s forehead, moving her bangs away from her face once again.

“Hmm…” Ava hummed softly as her eyes peered from underneath the towel.

“Hey Dawn, do you mind singing?” Edward asked as he laid down in his own bed, facing away from her. He could feel his face heat up. “It’s nice, and I know it’s something Ava mentioned right now. She said that it could help.” While what Ed had said wasn’t a lie, he didn’t want to admit that he also wanted to be sung to sleep. He could sleep during the day, but recently he found himself overthinking before going to bed.

Dawn laughed lightly as she looked at the two kids who were laying in their respective beds, then turned to the suit of armor who had been quietly laughing to himself. “What do you say Al, should we sing these two to sleep?” Dawn teased slightly, making Al laugh even more.

“Siiiiing. I like being sung to! Help sleepy time,” Ava’s voice had been small but audible. Dawn hadn’t been too surprised from hearing Ava act much like a child, she had heard it several times before. The two brothers on the other hand had turned to check if she had been alright.

“What would you like me to sing young lady?” Dawn asked as she placed a hand on Ava’s hand, running small circles on the back of her hand.

“Dunno… Soft…” Ava mumbled.

“I think I have a song for you,” Dawn hummed as she looked over to the two boys. Alphonse had walked over to his brother’s side of the room, sitting next to his bed. Ed had thrown one of his pillows to Al and covered him with half his blanket. Even though Alphonse knew he would end up giving back the pillow and blanket, he still used them while his brother fell asleep.

“ _Remember me,  
Though I have to say goodbye,  
Remember me,_”

Dawn began singing, though looked down as Ava suddenly gripped onto Dawn’s hand tightly. Thinking that it was a sign to keep going and to make it last a while, Dawn slowed down her singing a bit and held onto her hand.

“ _Don’t let it make you cry,  
For even if I’m far away, I will hold you in my heart,_”

Ava’s eyes watered as she recognized the song. She hadn’t heard it since she was a child, she knew the words by heart. With the towel covering her eyes, she could visualize her childhood bedroom. Her sister’s bed next to her own, a simple bedside table separating their beds. She could see her dad, sitting on a stool, singing to his daughters as he swore to do every night.

“ _I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart,  
Remember me,_”

Dawn finally noticed the tears that had rolled down Ava’s cheeks when he cracked voice quietly sang along. Dawn gently lifted the towel to see Ava’s eyes turning red and filled with water.

“Ava, sweetheart, are you okay?” Dawn stopped singing and wiped away the tears at Ava’s face.

“D-Dad used to sing…” Ava let out as more tears began to roll down her face. “Every night…”

“Though I have to travel far,”

Ava quietly sang, although in a cracked and wavering tone. It hadn’t taken much to get her into a crying mess. Alphonse had gotten up to give her a glass of water and try to help calm her down. Dawn had tried helping her by giving her a hug, but found Ava crying even more when she did.

“Stop crying,” Edward said as he gently covered her. He sat next to her and placed his hand onto her forehead. “It’s not going to help your cold, relax.” He could see Ava’s eyes stare up at him, the tears continuously streaming down her face.

“I’m sure your dad wouldn’t want you crying.” It was yet another rare sight, Edward considering what Ava felt about her past. “Dawn, can you keep singing?” Ed turned his head to Dawn, a small smile on his face. “I think that would help her. Along with simply crying it out,” he added on with a small, almost invisible, shrug.

“ _Though I have to travel far,  
Remember me.  
Each time you hear a sad guitar,_”

It was almost unstoppable; the way Ava had begun to cry. Edward awkwardly laid on the edge of the bed next to her. He let out a small sigh as he felt Ava grip onto his shirt tightly and cry into his chest. He wasn’t used to this, but he could tell that this and the cold was causing her to react this way.

“ _Know that I’m with you the only way I can be,  
Until you’re in my arms again,_”

Ava’s cried had slowed down, it hadn’t taken long. A mix of being tired, and the sudden explosion of emotions, she had fallen asleep in Ed’s arms. Ed looked down before placing his head on top of hers. He couldn’t do much at this point, he had planned to go back to his bed, but the grip Ava had on him had been strong. He also didn’t want to risk waking her up again.

“ ** _Remember me_** ”


	8. Welcome Home

Ava stood patiently outside of the train station; she’d been tempted to walk in multiple times at several moments. She dug through her small purse to pull out a letter she received several weeks earlier.

_Hey Bitch,_

_You’ll still be getting more letters after this one, but I should be getting back to Resembool soon. I don’t feel like rewriting what happened these last couple of days, so check the letters I sent Winry._ _••••••_

_I expect to see what you’ve been doing when I get back. You didn’t go off with Al or me, so you’d better have something in your stupid bun. I also expect some food, you said you’d make some for us when we get back._

_I’ll be back soon; I should be back sometime in the afternoon._

Ava looked up at the sky as she gave a small hum. As she stuffed the letter back into her purse she began to think about the train schedule. She had taken the time to memorize the train schedules for the week in anticipation. Once she heard the train arrive, she began to sway from side to side, her sundress following her movements and brushing against her leg, making her much more aware over her exposed automail limbs. She was originally going to wear a button up shirt and a pair of jeans, but she ended up seeing the dress in her closet and wore it.

Dawn had visited Resembool not long ago during one of her breaks, she’d spent some time with Ava and noticed that Ava had been looking at the dress. Dawn had noticed the young female made no move to actually buy the dress, so she decided to buy it and give it to her as a small gift before she ended up going back to Central. Ava had been surprised, but still took the dress, not wearing it.

“This is stupid, I should have just stayed home,” Ava complained to herself as she played with the fabric of the dress. She began to wonder if she should just go back home and not show her face until later, but as she began to see some people walk out of the train station, she stayed there and looked around. Her eyes landed on the familiar golden hair that belong to one Edward Elric. He had been stretching his arms into the air, obviously taking in the clean day.

Ava watched him for a moment before taking in a quiet inhale before walking over to him, tapping her shoulder. “Welcome Home,” she greeted with a small smile, making him turn to look at her.

“Hm?” He hummed as he looked down at her, his face full of confusion before realization hit him. “Holy shit, Ava?!” His eyes widened in shock.

“Hello,” Ava replied with a grin.

“What did you do to your hair!?” Edward asked as he stared at her hair. Her hair had been cut down to her shoulder and it had been loose. “You’re also wearing a dress!?”

“Oh yeah…” Ava let out a flustered laugh as she scratched the back of her neck. “I’ll explain later?” The way she tried saying the statement made it sound like she was asking him.

“Yeah, let’s get home first. I’m tired,” Edward spoke with a small yawn as he picked up his suitcase, beginning their quiet walk. They had been silent, as if the year and a half they had been separated hadn’t bothered them at all. Ava didn’t mind the silence since she was used to walking down the path in silence. Edward had been silent as he looked around the small village, seeing what had changed in the time that he had been away.

“So, why did you cut your hair?” Edward asked, finally breaking the silence they had. He looked down at her and watched as her hair bounced as she walked.

“I promised myself that I wouldn’t cut my hair until I could forgive myself for what I had done. Until the day I accepted my automail and my mistakes,” Ava admitted as she let out a calm exhale. “It’s been years, but I got this guilty feeling still. I’ve been trying to get over it, so I reconnected with some of my family. They showed me some old pictures of Eleanor and me when we were children, and I forgot how much I missed my short hair. It wasn’t until recently that I finally realized that the promise was nothing. I got over what made most of the guilt, so I cut my hair.” Ava informed, moving her hand through her hair.

“Damn, and I really liked your hair,” Edward sighed out quietly, hoping that she wouldn’t hear what he said. Though, the village was a quiet and calm, and his words were easily carried through the wind.

“Thanks. I’ll think about growing it out again. I just wanted to have short hair again.” Ava hummed as they made their way into an intersection. She turned towards a different direction that Edward hadn’t been used to, making him stand there in confusion.

“Ava, where are you going?”

“Home.” It was a simple response, one that anyone would have been fine with, and yet Edward had been confused by it. When he left, Ava had been living under the Rockbell roof, doing the chores around the place since she was living there. He remembered her saying even if she lived there, it wasn’t her home.

“You can go to Winry’s if you want to, I just want to get home and do something really quick.” Ava spoke as she heard footsteps following her.

“When I left, you said you didn’t have a home.” Edward confusedly spoke as he curiously followed her.

“Oh yeah,” Ava hummed as she had thought for a minute. She hadn’t remembered, especially since she began working on it as soon as he left. After a minute of walking, they made it to a small warm two-story house. It had a small balcony, but part of the house was still under construction. There were still building materials outside and there toolboxes neatly lined up against the house.

“Welcome to my home. Come on it,” Ava spoke as she pulled out keys from her purse and quickly unlocked the door. She left the door open and let Ed follow her inside.

“Your home…” Edward let out quietly as he dropped his suitcase next to the door, quickly walking in to look around.

“Yeah. It’s taking me a while to finish it, but it’s slowly getting there. I need to get a couple of other rooms done, and a small outside of tools...” Ava began to ramble about what needed to be done around the house before stopping with a small laugh. “Sorry, I’m just excited to almost be done with this project.”

“Why don’t you use some alchemy?” Edward inquired as he walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch, looking around at the open space.

“It’s been a lot more fun having to do the work by hand over doing everything with alchemy. I also learned from a certain teacher that if it can be done by hand, then there is no need for alchemy,” Ava snickered as she watched Edward cringe slightly at the mention of his alchemy teacher. “Anyways!” Ava clapped her hands as she turned on her heels to walk.

“Do you want a tour of the house?” Ava spoke as she began to walk, giving him no time to reply to her question. Edward had been quick on his feet as he got up to follow her. He watched as she was waving at him to follow, which he had since he’d never seen her so cheerful before.

“This is the kitchen! I’ve been meaning to cook something all day, but I got pretty busy with things around the house and then going and waiting for you to arrive. I need to go to the store and buy somethings to make some dinner, but I’ll do that in a while.” Ava rambled as she got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water, handing it to Edward. He gratefully took it and drank from it.

“I would give you something else to drink, but Silk had been by a week or so ago. She ended up drinking all of my alcohol. I got one saved up since she knew not to grab it, but I want to save that one until I finish the house and have a drink with everyone.” Ava spoke as she watched him set the cup on the table.

“Silk came by?” He asked as he gave a curious look.

“You’re the last one golden boy. Alphonse and Yue were already by since they arrived before you. Silk brought by Everett and Sasha so they can show off their rings. Everyone ended up getting pretty fucked up. They plan on coming by soon since you’re back home,” Ava informed as she quickly hopped in her place. “Talking about home!”

“What do you want to show me?” Edward asked, almost as if he were talking to an excited child, except it was his friend who was all to excited to show her new home.

“Bedroom!” Ava squealed as she ran to the staircase, Edward following suit. As he walked up the steps, he could see the way she was practically hopping up the steps, taking two steps at a time. Edward chuckled quietly as he followed her, watching as she opened a door and ran in. Once he stood outside her door, he watched as she sat on her bed, patting the space next to her. “My bed is really comfortable!” Edward raised an eyebrow as he shook his head then sat on the other side of the bed. He felt the way the bed sunk comfortable underneath his weight, and he was immediately drawn to lay down.

“This feels much better than anything I have been laying down on recently.” Edward muttered as he turned his head to look at her. She was sitting on the bed, looking at him excitedly.

“Yeah! It was pretty cheap to buy too! Dawn and Roy helped me pick it out, and it’s really nice. I got a large bed because being able to just throw myself on it had been nice, especially after a nice dinner and shower!” Edward couldn’t help but smile as she happily chattered about the new things in her house. From the small potted plant that sat in the corner of her desk, to the choice of ceiling fan. It was when she started talking about what she had been eating that she snapped her fingers.

“Shit, I need to go get somethings to make dinner. I’ll be right back, stay here if you want!” Ava exclaimed as she got off the bed and ran out of the room. Before Edward could even say anything, he could hear the front door slamming shut as she left the house. He gave a small sigh as he looked up at the ceiling, seeing how there wasn’t a single speck on it.

“Never seen you that excited before,” Edward spoke to himself as he gave a quiet chuckle. He sat up and took off his coat, tossing it where Ava had been sitting, just so he could see it before he left the room. He laid back down and thought about getting up once he heard the door open again.

What was only supposed to take several minutes ended up taking Ava an hour. She had stopped by a couple of shops and chatted to the people in the small village. She ran back home, and once she opened the door; she was greeted by the familiar suitcase right next to the door. She walked back to the kitchen and set her basket full of groceries on the table.

“Edward?” Ava called out as she looked around the house. She didn’t hear a single response, so she walked upstairs where she had left him just before she left. Not making too much noise, Ava walked up to her room and carefully opened the door. She could see his coat right where she usually slept, and once she looked at the bed, she could see a sleeping Edward.

He had accidentally fallen asleep waiting her, and Ava couldn’t really blame him. Ava let out a soft sigh as she walked over to him, seeing that he still wore his shoes and his hair was still tied up. She carefully took off his shoes and set them on the floor underneath her bed.

“You idiot. Sleeping already,” Ava smiled softly as she walked over to a small storage she had for her bedding. She pulled out a new blanket and carefully, as to not wake him, she covered him up with it. She stared at his ponytail and carefully pulled his hair out of it, not having much of a problem since he took care of his hair. Ava couldn’t help but smile as the setting sun hit him gently, she bent down and gave his forehead a small kiss before walking to the window and shutting the curtains and walking out to make dinner.

“Stupid pipsqueak,” Ava muttered as she made her way to the kitchen, quickly grabbing a pot and setting it on the stove before looking at the groceries she brought. “Thank you Pinako for teaching me… I guess I have to make sure that my stew is good by having the stew boy test it,” Ava chuckled as she looked up slightly. She found herself wanting to learn how to cook stew as soon as he left. She hadn’t been sure why, she just knew that once he came back, she wanted to greet him with something that he loved.

Several hours later, Ava turned off the burner and brought out two bowls, quickly filling them and setting them on the table to cool off. She took off her apron and tossed it on a chair as she walked upstairs. She knocked on her own door gently before opening it up, and looking in. Edward had gotten much more comfortable on her bed, being sprawled out and hugging onto one of her pillows. Ava walked over to the bed and took a seat next to him, gently moving him.

“Edward, time to get up.” Ava spoke quietly, moving him by his shoulders. He gave a small grumbled in response as he turned his head away. “Come on Ed, I made dinner. Come eat with me, I made your favorite,” Ava moved her hand from his shoulder to his hair, gently running her fingers through it.

“You… made stew?” He quietly questioned as he turned his head to her, slowly opening his eyes.

“Yeah, now come on. You can stay the night if you want. I don’t really have a spare bedroom yet, we’re working on it, but you can sleep here tonight. I’ll take the couch,” Ava spoke as she got off the bed, watching as he slowly sat up and shook his head.

“No. I’ll take the couch, it’s already enough I slept on your bed,” Edward spoke as he let out a small yawn. Ava shook her head as she walked to the door.

“It’s fine Ed, you’ve been around the last year in a half. Plus, I don’t mind you sleeping here… It’s nice to finally have your company around,” Ava said as her face went pink, walking back down to the kitchen, hearing Edward’s steps following behind her.

“It’s good to be back home,” Edward spoke as he watched Ava take a seat at the table, and he took the one in front of her.

“Eat up, there’s more than enough for you to get more, if you want,” Ava said as she began to eat.

“Thank you Ava,” Edward smiled before the two ate in silence. It hadn’t taken long for conversation to start up again. Time had been quick to catch the two as they began to talk about what had happened the last year and a half. First had been Edward, talking about some of his adventures, meanwhile Ava shared her problems when building the house.

“You can leave the dishes in the sink, I’ll wash them tomorrow,” Ava spoke as she continued to sit at the table while Edward carried their dirty dishes to the sink. He shook his head as he quickly began to wash them. “I told you to leave them there you stubborn pipsqueak.”

“Yeah well, I want to wash them you stupid bun.”

“First off, that doesn’t even sound right. It’s been bitch bun since day one, don’t go changing it. Second off, I don’t even have a bun anymore!”

“Yeah, and I’m not short. Hell, you’re shorter than me!” The two bickered as Edward washed the dishes, making Ava stand up and try to help him since he kept insisting on washing them. This bickering ended up with the two getting water all over each other, throwing cups and bowls full of liquid at one another.

“Alright! I’m done!” Ava yelled as she felt a cup full of water being thrown. “Wash the damn dishes!” She laughed as she shook her head, water going everywhere. The two had been dripping wet at this point, and the kitchen was a mess of water everywhere.

“Fucking finally,” Edward laughed as he set the, now empty, cup in the sink.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ava muttered as she clapped her hands and placed it on the counter, quickly evaporating the water they had thrown around the kitchen. “Alchemy or towel?” Ava asked as she looked up at him, clapping her hands again and placing them on herself, quickly drying herself in an instant.

“I’ll take the alchemy, it’s faster.” Edward shrugged as Ava gave a small nod. With a quick clap, she placed her hands on his shoulder, quickly drying him off as well. “Thanks.”

“Of course, anytime,” she smiled up at him as she slowly dropped her hands from his shoulders, realizing how much he had changed in such a short amount of time. “You should go change. I’m going to get into shorts and a shirt, I’m getting pretty tired.”

“Yeah, bring some blankets out here to the couch for me,” Edward asked, making Ava turn and shake her head.

“No, I told you. You’re sleeping on my bed; I’ll take the couch.” Within an instant, the two were back at bickering with one another. Trying to convince each other who will take what to sleep on.

“Oh what the fuck? How about we just sleep on the bed together!?” Ava yelled, already wishing to lay down to sleep.

“I’ll—” Edward cut himself off as he registered what she had said. He had expected her to continue the argument. “S-Sleep on the same bed? Are you insane?”

“You have a better plan!? I refuse to let you sleep on the couch, and you don’t want me on the couch, so how about we just sleep on the bed. I’m fucking tired already. Plus, it’s nothing new, we slept together back when we travelled. Just get dressed in the bathroom,” Ava waved off tiredly and angrily at him as she stomped her way upstairs. “Hurry up, I’m going to get up in 10 minutes if you aren’t in the room!”

Edward stood in the middle of the living room, his face red at her sudden reaction and request. It had been true, they slept in the same bed, hell. They used to sleep against one another in trains, so why would this be any different? Edward quickly shook his head as he went and grabbed his suitcase, grabbing his sleepwear, he quickly changed into it before going upstairs to her room. He spotted her sitting on her bed, looking at the clock that had been on her wall.

“There you are,” Ava yawned as she patted the bed. “Bed. You can argue with me tomorrow.” It was almost a command. Ed gave a small sigh as he simply did as she asked. If he had to be honest, he had been getting tired of the argument and did want to go to bed. If sleeping in the same bed as Ava again meant sleeping, and sleeping comfortably at that, he would have taken it.

When Edward laid down, he felt Ava stand up and turn off the light of the room, nothing but a small nightlight in the room lit the room. Ava quickly got under the covers and had her back turned to Ed.

“Goodnight pipsqueak…” Ava murmured as she felt Edward turn.

“Goodnight bitch bun.”

Edward let out a small surprised gasp as he felt cold automail suddenly touch his back. He had felt Ava turn, but hadn’t expected her to touch his back, much less with her automail. He was about to call her out for rudely placing her cold prosthetic when he heard a small, quiet:

“Welcome home… I really missed you Ed…”

It was a moment he didn’t feel like yelling, after all, he rarely heard her quietly talk. He let out a sharp exhale from his nose as he turned around to face her. Her automail was still against him, and she refused to look up at him. He couldn’t help but smile and place a hand on hers, gently moving it off of him, but continuously held onto it.

“Thank you. I missed you too, Ava…” Edward opened his mouth to say more but stayed silent for a moment. “I’ve never seen you this happy… Smiling suits you…” He quietly spoke as she nodded.

“Smile… for you… Love…” Edward could notice in an instant she was sleepily talking and not registering her words.

“Yeah, yeah…” Edward felt his face heat up as he closed his eyes. “Love…” He sleepily repeated back to her as he fell asleep.


	9. Star Maker

Ava laid down on the bed that had been across the room from Edward’s bed. Alphonse had left the two alone for the night, saying that since he can’t sleep, he could carry on looking though the research and see if he could find anything. Alphonse mainly did it to get the two to try and get some sleep since Ava was suborn and refused to sleep, and because he disliked leaving his brother alone during the nighttime.

Ava hummed to herself, quietly tapping her automail fingers in a rhythmic pattern in hopes that it would help her fall asleep. She mainly did this because she hoped that Edward had already been asleep, and she could try and put herself to sleep.

“Can’t sleep?” Edward’s quiet tired voice broke through her humming, making Ava stop almost immediately and turn to look at his side of the room.

“Oh shit, did I wake you up?” She quickly asked, ready to apologize to the golden-haired boy.

“No, I hadn’t fallen asleep yet,” Ed lied with a small yawn. He had been falling asleep when he began to hear Ava’s humming and tapping. It had been lulling him to sleep, and that’s why he decided to speak up.

“Get some sleep Ed. If what you said is right about you taking care of Al’s body, you need the most sleep you can get,” Ava reminded him as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, looking over to him.

“You should try getting some sleep too,” Ed spoke quietly, obviously trying to fight off sleep. Ava caught onto his fight and laughed at him.

“Yeah, yeah,” She giggled slightly as she grabbed her pillow and hugged it gently. She watched as Ed flipped over to look at her. His hair covered half of his face as he buried his face slightly into the pillow.

“You should laugh more,” He casually yawned out, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders.

“E-Eh?! Where did that come from? What the fuck did you do with my pipsqueak?” Ava blurted out quickly, confused to where his sudden comment erupted from. Her face felt like it was increasingly getting hotter and hotter by the moment. Ed quietly laughed at her reactions, his eyes opening and closing as he was slowly losing the battle to sleep.

“Get some sleep you idiot,” Ava huffed as she tossed her pillow aside and got off her bed, walking over to his side of the room. She sat on a little open area next to him and gently moved the hair out of his face. She pushed his bangs to be behind his ear, only for them to fall out and back onto his face.

“ ** _You close your eyes so you can’t see a single thing_** ,”

The moment Ava heard him snore is when she slowly slipped to the floor, sitting next to his bed and crossed her hands on his bed, resting her head on it. She smiled softly to herself as she watched him sleep as her eyes slowly began to close. She mumbled quietly to herself as she was finally able to get some sleep.

Edward had been awoken by small movement. He was used to sleeping in late, or if he woke up early, he was able to manage with taking several naps during the day, but this was different. This wasn’t Al waking him up, this was something else. Ed yawned as she carefully sat up and saw that Ava had been by his bed. Her arms had been sprawled out on his bed as she had her head in an awkward direction. Ed smiled softly as he tried to help her onto the bed without waking her up.

“ ** _Only the stars within your mind are sparkling._** ”

Although he hoped that he could have gotten her onto the bed without awakening her, she woke up with tired quiet complaints.

“Sorry Ava,” he quietly and quickly apologized as he looked down at her. She turned her head to look up at him, giving him a small tired look.

“It’s okay… I should…” Ava cut herself off as she yawned.

“Come on,” Ed spoke as he scooted over to be against the wall as she lifted the blanket to allow her to jump in. Ava was going to begin saying how she had her own bed before Ed quickly cut her off.

“No, because you’re not going to sleep,” In the dark room, Ed felt his face light up to a bright red he could have been certain that Ava could see it.

“Fine…” Ava grumbled quietly as she crawled into bed with him, her back facing him. He smiled in victory as he let the blankets fall on top of her.

“You know, I’ve noticed something,” Ed hummed quietly as he gently grabbed her hair and began to section it off a bit.

“What have you noticed?” Ava decided to play along with him gently, too tired to have tried to go against him.

“You’ve been able to fall asleep better.”

“And?”

“Ava, you never slept. Al would tell me how you would stay awake all night with him, sleeping an hour or two,” Ed braided her hair into small braids. The shine to her hair always made him smile, when he first removed her hair tie when they were leaving the carriage during Rush Valley, that’s when he first saw her hair shine. The way her hair trailed behind her as she ran desperately to catch up to them, he found himself another reason to keep her hair tie that day. Although he would have never admitted it, he liked seeing her hair down.

“Al told you?” Ava hummed softly, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“Yeah, do you want to know something else I’ve realized?” Ed asked her as he unmade the braids, he stopped messing with her hair as he scooted closer to her, gently placing his arm around her.

“W-What have you realized, pipsqueak?” Ava practically squeaked out as she felt his arm around her. She had slept in his arms before, this was no different, right?

“After what happened back then… You always fall asleep when you’re next to me,” Ed mumbled softly as he had his head above Ava’s.

“ ** _Upon that canvas darker than the darkness night._** ”

Ava felt her face on fire, she wasn’t used to any of this. Ed was being softer than usual, his demeaner was completely different and he casually was holding onto her as if nothing. Ava didn’t understand why her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest at any moment. Why was she feeling this way?

Ed removed his hand from around her as he turned to face the wall, gently pulling the blankets up to cover himself properly.

“Good night Ava,” he hushed out, he sounded like he was already falling sleep. Ava felt wide awake enough though she knew she was tired. She carefully turned around to see a head worth of golden hair. She gently began to play with the ends of his hair, twirling them with her fingers,

“Ed…” Ava meekly spoke up.

“Yeah?” He hummed softly as he turned his head to try and get a small look at her.

“You’re just… comforting…” Ava struggled to have found the right word, even then, she felt like she was missing something. She let go of his hair, grabbing onto the pillow and burring her face in it a bit.

“ ** _Reach out your hand and add a single drop of light_** ”

Edward couldn’t help but have had a small smile on his face, something about her sudden attitude made him happy. He turned a bit as he looked at her covering her face with a pillow, making him laugh.

“H-hey!” Ava lifted her head up slightly to look at him. “Why are you laughing!?” She questioned as she felt something about his laughter make her night just a little bit better. Although she had been unsure of her feelings, she knew something about him made her feel all kinda of butterflies.

“Nothing, you’re just being weird is all,” Ed gave her a grin as he ruffled her hair slightly before he lowered his hand a bit and wrapped it around her. He brought her close to him as he hummed softly.

“Now let’s get some sleep, alright?” He asked softly as he placed his chin on top of her head a bit. Ava had been slightly awkward to his sudden touch, though she had been quick to warm up to it and let herself stay close to him. She felt the way he carefully adjusted the blankets on the, before the two fell asleep in each other’s grasps.

“ ** _Lost and confused you find a small flickering dream_** ”

A couple of days after that night, Ava had decided to go back to her own room and sleep. Though, that night she seemed to have regretted it since she only got two hours of sleep. She grumbled, annoyed that she couldn’t sleep that night, thinking that it had just been something she had done that day.

“You’re fucking with me,” She mumbled to herself as she threw off her blankets only to see that the blankets had absorbed quite a bit of her sweat. “All the fucking time.” Ava would go through her usual morning routine before finding herself spending hours with the Elric Brothers.

The group had spent a while talking about what they were going to do next after their talk with Bradley, and although the brothers had hope, they had to admit a momentary break in progress since they didn’t have a lead. With their talk, they heard a knock at their door, only to see Dawn had payed the group a visit.

Dawn begun to ask general well-being questions and began to lecture the group on bad ideas that they had been having. Though the group felt bad for worrying her, they knew it would be like that until the day their adventure would have come to an end. Dawn let out as small sigh as she shook her head before she gently patted her lap.

“Anyways, how did you two sleep?” She asked with a small smile as she sat on the couch, gently crossing her legs. Ed and Ava had been sitting down on the floor as they worked om stuff that had been on the coffee table.

“I sleep great!” Ed grinned slightly as he looked up to Dawn, putting his pen down as Ava kept quietly scribbling away.

“I got… two hours,” Ava mumbled slightly as she kept scribbling away. Though she writing quickly became from something understandable to her continuously making circular motions on the paper.

“You only slept two hours?” Ed asked as he looked at her, Ava nodded gently.

“That’s what I said…”

“That’s why you didn’t want to tell us!” Alphonse quickly called out as she let out a small groan and dropped her pen as she let herself lay down on the ground.

“Sweetheart! You need to get some sleep!” Dawn quickly exclaimed worriedly as she didn’t know what the last time she had been able to get some proper sleep. Ava turned her head to the side, finding whatever had been underneath the bed better than looking up at them.

“I should be fine, last time I got some sleep was a couple of days ago,” Ava hummed as she turned back to the ceiling before slowly sitting up. She knew the last time she slept properly was when she slept tangled up in Ed’s arms, and she absolutely refused to say it aloud. Dawn gave her a small sigh, knowing she wouldn’t be able to get Ava to tell her anything. Dawn looked at the two who had been on the ground, Ava had her eyes closed as her face was pointed towards the ceiling as Ed wore a shit-eating grin. Dawn couldn’t help but laugh as she looked at the two oblivious teens.

“What’s funny Auntie Dawn?” Ava asked as she looked at Dawn, tilting her head curiously.

“Oh nothing sweetie,” Dawn waved her hand in front of her face as she slowly stood up. “But you Miss Hughes,” Dawn pointed at Ava as she bent slightly, scolding the girl a bit, “Should get some sleep.”

“I know,” Ava groaned as she drew out the word a bit. Ava carefully stood up as she followed Dawn to the door, waving the boys a silent goodnight. Dawn opened the door and let Ava out first.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, goodnight boys! Especially you Al, make sure to take care of Ed,” Dawn chuckled as she walked out after Ava and closed the door behind herself.

“Alright Auntie Dawn. I should try to get some sleep, you should too. Goodnight!” Ava waved to her, walking to the room that had been across the boy’s room.

“Ava, do you like Edward?” Dawn hummed, already knowing the answer. Ava almost tripped over her automail as she held onto the doorknob of her room.

“I- Dawn-! Wh-what!?” Ava couldn’t help but stutter out as her face lit up a bright shade of red. She quickly fiddled with her doorknob before getting up open. “Goodnight Dawn!” Ava quickly ran into her room and shut the door behind her, leaning against it as she felt her face feeling completely hot.

“ ** _When a bright shooting star falls softly down her cheek_** ”

As Ava walked over to her bed, she couldn’t help but repeat the question in her head.

“Do I like Ed?” She questioned a bit as she sat down on her bed before letting out a small groan. “No, of course not! We’re just friends! Yeah!” She tried to convince herself as she laid down, hugging the pillow close to herself as she began to think about Ed. She began to think about the comfort she found in him, something she found herself not being able to find in someone else. She began to think about the last year or so and the way that comfort had once been something she didn’t understand for a completely different reason. She played with the idea that it had been a familiar love, but she knew it had been much different than what she originally thought.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Ava panicked a bit as she began to think about the way he looked. When she first joined him and Al, his hair had been blond and his eyes were a pleasant shade of yellow, but now whenever she looked at them she could only see two different hues of gold. She began to wonder when she saw the colors change into a much prettier hue.

Ava shook her head as she let out a groan, “I’m just stupid.” Ava hummed as she began to think about Winry. She knew the way Winry worried, and the way Ed had made a promise to her about crying, something about it tugged at Ava’s heart.

“I… I’m an idiot,” Ava laughed as she hugged the pillow close to her chest as she le tout a sad sigh. “I really do…” She mumbled as she felt her throat hurt slightly as her eyes prickled slightly.

“It doesn’t matter anyways,” Ava tried to scoff away, her throat betraying her as she voice shook slightly. “It’s just stupid!” She couldn’t help but let out harshly as she buried her face in her pillow, letting out a soft sob.

“No, no, no.” She desperately tried to wipe her tears away. “This is so stupid,” she complained as she wiped her face on her pillow, continuously complaining and feeling like her emotions were wrong. “He probably likes her. They’re childhood friends, they know everything about each other!” Ava tried to reason with herself, trying to convince herself that she would be fine.

“This is so stupid!” Ava groaned as she sniffled, calming herself down as she hugged her pillow, wiping her tears away slightly as they began to slow down.

“ ** _I’ll send my love to you, your tears I’ll wipe away_** ”

“I’ll be right back Al,” Ed hummed as he stood up and stretched a bit as he walked over to the door.

“Where are you going Brother?” Al asked as he began to pick up the mess his brother had left on the table.

“I’m going to go check on Ava, she probably still isn’t even near getting some sleep,” Ed chuckled as he opened the door. “I’ll be back!”

Ed closed the door behind himself as he let out a small chuckle in the hallway. “She probably hasn’t slept since—” he cut himself off as he thought about the night the two had slept curled with each other. He cleared his throat slightly as she shook his head, his cheeks heating up slightly. “I told her so,” he huffed out as he was about to knock on her door.

“This is so stupid!” Ed heard her yell, making him stop himself from knocking as he listened in. He stood there for a minute, trying to figure out if he should knock, or if he shouldn’t. When he didn’t hear much movement after a while, he carefully knocked on the door.

“Hey, are you alright?” He asked, standing close the door as she turned his head so he could get a better listen.

“Yeah, going!” Ava chirped, tossing her pillow against the wall as she quickly stood up, making sure she didn’t look like she had been crying. Though her eyes had been a tint redder than usual, she decided to just blame it on the fact she was tired. As she stood in front of the door she took a deep breath before opening it up. “Hey sorry!” She chuckled a bit as she opened the door for him to enter.

Ed looked at her suspiciously before he looked around the room, seeing her bed having been messy. He could see the pillow she had haphazardly thrown to the wall with a small wet spot.

“What’s stupid?” He asked as he walked over to the bed, taking a seat on it.

“Oh nothing, just the fact I can’t sleep. You know the usual,” Ava nervously waved off, not wanting to get into her small fit from a moment ago. “I didn’t know you heard that.”

“I was about to knock when you just yelled,” Ed said as he grabbed the pillow, pretending to casually place it on his lap as he felt the moisture from it. He could have recognized the pattern of water drops almost anywhere. How many times had he made Winry cry? He had felt Ava cry and he could recognize the way her tears had fallen. “So it’s just about not being able to sleep?” He asked, deciding to amuse her idea as patted the pillow slightly.

“Yeah! I just think it’s really stupid I have days that I can sleep, and other’s that I can’t! Drives me mad!” Ava began to put words together, words she would have never really used came out as she tried to make him believe her. Though, she didn’t even believe herself if she was being honest.

“Is that so? Had you been crying, or sweating over it?” Ed asked as he lifted up her a pillow by the corners, showing her the small tear stained spot in the pillow. It was that moment that Ava regretted having tossed the pillow aside instead of having carried it with her.

“I—” Ava tried to think straight, finding herself panicking slightly on what to say.

“Ava, what’s going on?” He set the pillow back down on the bed as he stood up and walked over to her. Ava took a step back as she shook her head slightly, trying to think about what to say. The only thing she could think about was the way Dawn’s words echoed through her head.

“Nothing Edward! I swear, it’s fucking stupid! Don’t worry about it!” Ava waved away as she tried to look away from him, her eyes prickling slightly. Ed stood in front of her as he gently grabbed her face with one hand, squishing her cheeks slightly as he made her turn to him.

“Ava, you just called me Edward. Please don’t lie to me,” He hushed out a bit as he saw a stray tear roll down her cheek. He sighed softly as he let go of her and placed his hands on her cheeks a bit, clearing the stray tear. “You’re an idiot…”

“Your automail is cold…” She huffed slightly, though she couldn’t fight back much as she felt his normal hand comforting.

“ ** _And clear the darkness that is standing in your way_** ”

“Yeah…” Ed chuckled softly as he watched her head lean slightly towards his normal hand. He smiled a bit as he carefully removed his hands from her cheeks and brought her in for a hug. He placed his chin on top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands clasping together around her back. “Why were you crying?”

“It’s stupid,” Ava huffed a bit into his chest as she gently lifted her hands to his side, unable to fully bring herself to hug him.

“I’ve heard you say plenty of stupid shit over the last couple of months, that’s never stopped you,” He laughed as he closed his eyes a bit, he didn’t want to be a weird kind of person, but being so close to her hair, he could smell the shampoo the hotel provided. He didn’t mind it much, finding the scent rather pleasant on her hair.

Ava on the other hand couldn’t help but feel her face darken. His laugh made her heartbeat rapidly, it was nothing new to her. She had heard his laugh dozens and hundreds of times before, this wasn’t anything new, but being this close to him and feeling the way his chest moved, made her feeling even more of a mess.

“Well this time it is,” She huffed harshly as she pulled away from him, looking down to the ground as she walked over to her bed and hugged her pillow. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him anymore.

“Am I not as comfortable as that pillow?” Ed teased, something he had grown quite accustom to over their last couple of months of friendship. He had expected her to rebuttal his tease with something equally as dumb, but when he got none, he knew this had been something different. Hell, he felt it since the moment she opened the door for him.

“Shut up Ed,” Ava mumbled slightly as she hugged the pillow closer to herself, scooting over to be closer to her wall as she refused to speak much at this point.

“I didn’t come here for that,” Ed asked as he took a seat on her bed, leaning forward a bit as he clasps his hands a bit. “I wanted to check, when was the last time that you fell asleep?”

“I’m… not sure,” Ava mumbled, knowing exactly when it had been, but refusing to say anything.

“Was it when Al left for the night? Y’know…” He coughed slightly as his face lit up slightly.

“I think so…” She hesitated to even say.

“Are you not tired?” He asked as he carefully kicked off his shoes.

“A little…” She admitted as she held the pillow. He hummed softly as he looked at her, her bun had been neatly done excluding several strands that had been pulled out of her bun slightly. He felt himself smile, seeing the familiar colored hair tie that had once been his own. Once his shoes had been off, he laid down next to her, looking up at the ceiling. “What are you doing?”

“What did I tell you that night?” He asked back, raising his right arm into the air, looking at his automail a bit.

“Oh… That…” She said as she turned her gaze to him slightly, barely seeing his automail arm in the air. She looked down at her own left hand, remembering the few times the two held onto each other’s automail hands out of some kind of comfort. She huffed a bit as she lifted her arm up and gripped his hand slightly, her back still to him. He turned to look at her and wore a wide smile on his face.

“You really are an idiot,” He hummed softly as he held her hand, and unlike every other time where they clasped their hands, he intertwined their fingers. He turned to look at the ceiling, content with being able to even be there without her kicking him out.

“Am not…” She couldn’t help but be happy with the simple gesture. Though the longer they held hands, the more it annoyed her slightly. She knew they had been holding hands, her nerves were reacting to the sensation of her fingers being intertwined with his, but it didn’t feel like they really were.

“Hey, Ava,” Ed hummed softly as he carefully moved their hands, placing them on top of his chest, trying to get Ava to roll over.

“What?” She asked softly, reluctantly complying with him, simply laying on her back. He turned his head to her, seeing how her gaze had been focused upward to the ceiling.

“Have you been having nightmares again?” He could see her freeze up slightly and he held her hand tighter, the sound of the metals moving echoing quietly through the room. “You have, haven’t you?” He softly asked as he sighed, moving closer to her as he raised her hand a bit.

“Turn to your body a bit,” he said as he slowly let go of her arm. She complied, though not in the way he wanted. She turned her back towards him again, and he frowned. “If that’s how you want to be, then fine by me,” He said as he scooted close to her.

“E-Ed!” Ava squealed as she felt Ed place his arm around her. She felt her face heat up as she placed her hand on his, unsure if she should take his arm off or leave his arm to rest there.

“If you want me to go, I can go back to my room, all you have to do is say Ava,” He calmly said as moved his arm, to her shoulder, gently rubbing it. She couldn’t respond, she was wondering what she would do before she let out a groan. She quickly turned around and hugged him, hiding her face in his chest.

“Stop doing this…” She mumbled as she felt him slowly unmake her hair from her bun.

“Doing what?” He asked, oblivious to the way her face was a bright red and felt like it had been on fire.

“… Nothing, never mind,” she shook her head slightly as she listened to his heartbeat. Although it had been rapid, it began to slowly calm down and go to a normal pace. She smiled softly as she closed her eyes, feeling as he unraveled the last bit of her bun and ran his hand through her hair.

“Goodnight Ava,” He hummed softly, resting his face on her hair. He felt the way her breathing slowed down and become an even rhythm, his hand resting on her head went to rest on her waist. He gently kissed the top of her head, his face lighting up before burring his face in her hair, letting out a small airy chuckle.

“Stupid…” He mumbled softly. “I guess I’m pretty stupid too… Just in a different way…”

“ ** _Paint over the past_** ”

The two had been almost inseparable after those nights. Ava found Briggs to be the hardest to affect her state the most. She had been away from Ed for most of the time, acting on what she needed to be doing, and feeling as if she were to take a moment to breath, something would go wrong. It had been when they all gathered in the building to discuss what would happen with Scar that everything piled onto her mind.

“Ed, how about you stay with Winry then? If you’re so worried, I can go down and try to deal with Kimblee!” She waved her hands around, suddenly she didn’t feel calm, she felt panic, altered.

“Ava, don’t be dumb!”

“You have a better plan!? All I’m hearing is you complaining about this all! Fucking shit!” Ava groaned as she walked around slightly, gripping her hair slightly. “I’ll catch you downstairs, hurry the hell up!” Ava grumbled as she quickly made her way down, ready to play her part of a distressed friend. Though, she would be lying if she said she wasn’t stressing herself out.

“Fuck, fuck. Great, now I’m fucking on edge, and none of this is going right!” She complained as she sat down on the ground, freezing her ass on the partially snow-covered floor. Ever since they arrived in the North, something about it made Ava happy, as if she had a slight hope of even being able to give Ed a hint of what she was feeling. Hell, Al had been encouraging her while Ed fell asleep.

“Hey, are you okay?” Edward asked softly as he walked down the steps, he had been ready to rush through the doors and play his roll, but he couldn’t get the way Ava had been acting out of his head.

“Just fine,” Ava huffed as she brought her legs to her chest slightly, hugging them close.

“Sure you are,” He chuckled softly, patting her head. “Come on, you’re sitting on the ground and we have something to do. Something’s bothering you, but can we talk about it later, alright?” Ava looked up to Ed and gave a small nod. Ed smiled softly as he extended his hands to help her up, which she slowly and gratefully took.

“Clean yourself off Miss Alchemist,” Ed chuckled as he patted her shoulders gently, removing any kind of debris that had been on her shoulders. “Are you ready?” He asked as she gave him a nod.

With that, the two played the role of worried and scared friends, though it was obvious Ed had actually been more than pissed off. When the storm came and the group found themselves huddled in a building, Ava went to seclude herself for a bit. She created herself a small bench to sit at as she watched the storm blow on by.

“When was the last time I saw a snowstorm?” She would have asked herself, as she brought her automail hand to gently trace her finger along the window. She watched the back of her glove hand silently, thinking about the fact that Ed had lent her the gloves because she didn’t own any.

“There you are Ava,” She turned her head to see Al, a pleasant change for once.

“Hey Al, what’s up?” She hummed softly as she put her hand down, gently fiddling with the gloves she wore, finding them odd as they didn’t exactly fit her hand, they were cold, much different from when she originally got them.

“You just walked away from everyone. Brother was worried, but he had to do something, so I decided to look for you,” Al spoke as he walked over to her, looking out the window. “Why are you here anyways?”

“It’s been years since I’ve seen a snowstorm this hard. Just wanted something that wasn’t fucking me over,” Ava chuckled bitterly as she stared at the white canvas of snow coated the window frame.

“Everything with Brother going okay?” He asked as he took a seat next to her.

“Fine, just whatever I had planned got fucked over with the sudden appearance of fuck face Kimblee, and the fact that they called Winry, and you know. Everything else!” Ava exclaimed slightly as she leaned back a little too much, causing her to fall over and land on her back.

“Ava are you okay!?” Al asked worriedly before laughing slightly as he watched her let out an upset sound.

“Pretty pissed to be honest, everything really decided to kick my ass,” she let out with a huff before slowly pushing herself to be laying down on the ground fully. “But I’ll be fine. You should go back with Ed, to be honest. I just wanted some time alone. Thank you Al.” Al gave a rather loud nod before he got up and left her alone.

“Years… It’s been so long…”

“ ** _We are always told we can never change_** ”

“Ava?” Ed asked as he turned the corner, seeing the female laying down on the floor. Ava simply let out a small groan in response. “Are you okay?”

“Tired,” was all she replied as she lifted her hand slightly, waving it around in the air. Ed walked over to her and saw the transmuted seat she had made, he smiled softly as he went and took a seat on it, looking down at her. “Did you count?”

“What?” Ava asked, confused as she dropped her hand.

“Did you count your transmutation?” He asked again as he began to scan her from her feet up. He had been quick to notice her worn down boots, something he knew she wore for years. She hadn’t grown much in the time he knew her. She no longer wore the replicated uniform, this time deciding to almost copy his style of jeans but made out of the material she used for her replicated uniforms. At a first glance, he would have thought she wore the same exact turtleneck she usually wears, but the moment he looked at her neck, he could see small differences in it. It had been much thicker than usual, to combat the cold he quickly assumed. The fabric had also been different, something he didn’t think he would have picked up on it weren’t for the fact she had rambled to him about her fabrics before.

“No… Why are you asking that?” Ava couldn’t help but turn on her side, her back had become warm from the time she had been laying on the ground and she decided to turn on her side to feel the cold ground again. Lastly, her coat, he could have recognized the style anywhere. It was something he wore for years, and now she was wearing it. Though not in its usual red color, she had made it her own. Unlike his, it didn’t have a flamel, but it had been a simple pattern reminiscing earth.

“No reason. I just wanted to know,” Ed shrugged slightly, stuffing his hands into his pockets, feeling Winry’s earrings in his pocket, gripping them tightly.

“You worried about Winry?” Ava hummed softly, a part of her wishing she had just stayed silent.

“Of course I am! We left her with that Scarred Bastard!” Ed angrily spat out, holding onto her earrings.

“I told you, you should have gone with them…” Ava mumbled, she didn’t understand why she felt upset. She’s been feeling upset ever since he made that promise at the train station. It was a small burning, irritating feeling in her she couldn’t understand.

“Yeah, but then Kimblee would have been all over your ass, and so would have Bradley!” Ed pointed out, obviously thinking about the repercussions Ava would have had if he had just left her alone. He felt upset, she had suddenly shut down the moment everything began to happen at Briggs, it’s like she was trying her best to not revert to not close herself off again.

“Why does it matter what happens to me? You should have just gone with her!” Ava complained, shutting her eyes tightly, her mind felt clustered again. She had been relaxed just a couple of days ago, and now everything felt like it was piling onto her head out of nowhere.

“Because I care about you, you idiot!” Ed exclaimed as he shot up from the seat. Her face looked defeated, as if a part of her had given up again. He recognized that face of hers from the nights the two had spent talking, and the nights she would simply try to fight him away before finally letting him into her mind. “What’s wrong with you?” Something about her seemed to have been dull, and he was scared to admit that she was slowly closing herself off again.

“ ** _With the colors of the rainbow_** ”

“Nothing!”

“Bullshit, I can tell something’s up with you Ava!”

“Stop doing that shit!” Ava groaned as she simply laid back down on her back, staring up at the ceiling blankly.

“You keep saying that, but what the fuck does that mean!?” Ed gently tapped her automail foot with his own. She had been saying that over and over, keeping it cryptic.

“Nothing!” Again, she tried to hide from him, but this time Ed placed his foot on her stomach.

“What are you hiding!?” Ed was mildly upset; her light blue eyes had seemingly darkened in the span of a couple of days.

“Ow! Get off me Ed! Your shoe’s fucking freezing!” Ava complained as her eyes shot open, her hands quickly going over to where his foot was, trying to remove it was he had made sure he was strong enough to keep it there, but enough to not hurt her.

“Just tell me damn it!” He yelled, quickly lifting his foot as her grasp had been tight around it, making her get lifted into the air ever so slightly before she let go of it and plopped back onto the ground. He could see the change in her so quickly, her tanned skin has been much paler than usual. Though he would have blamed it on the cold weather, he could see that her nose and cheeks had a red hue to them. “You’re losing sleep again and you’re obviously getting fucked up by whatever thoughts you’re having, so just tell me!”

“No, just drop it Ed!” Ava could help but quickly sit up, wiping her shirt where he had placed his boot on her.

“Last time you said drop it, look how shit ended up!” Ed couldn’t help but let out, making him realize what he had said a moment too late.

“So that’s my fault now!? You’re the asshole when out of his way to do that shit! I didn’t fucking tell you to do anything!” Ava was angry now; she felt her hair flare up in aggravation. “Right when I thought you were someone I wanted in my life!”

“I-I’m sorry, I—” Ed stuttered out, he messed up and he knew it. He watched as she began to stand up, about to leave. “You’re not—” He quickly grabbed her wrist, refusing to let go.

“Let me the fuck go Elric! I may have orders to stay by your stupid side, that doesn’t mean I have to do be all the fucking time!” Ava yelled, harshly trying to tug her hand away from him.

“No! Not again, I’m not letting you leave again! Last time… Last time we almost lost you,” He muttered slightly as his grip loosened slightly.

“Like you would have cared back then,” She scoffed as she pulled her hand away, bringing them close to her chest.

“That’s where you’re wrong,” He was silent, but by the sound of his automail moving slightly, she could tell he was tightly clenching his fist. “Seeing you almost fall off that building, fuck. I felt my heart stop, I could only react so fast. I couldn’t help but feel miserable after seeing you almost break your arm again because of me. If I hadn’t been me with you that night, it wouldn’t have been your hand, it would have been you. Damn it Ava, I can’t lose anyone else! You know this! We’ve already lost so many people in our way here! I would have felt miserable, if you died, that would have been my fault!” Ed yelled as he stared at the ground, his fists clenched tightly as Ava simply turned to him slightly.

“Ed…” Ava mumbled softly; it was the rare moment she saw him vulnerable.

“If that’s what you want to believe, then fine, do it! But don’t you ever fucking say I didn’t care, because I did and still do!” He continued to yell, ignoring the footsteps that were quietly making their way towards him.

“ ** _We’ll paint a future that glows_** ”

She gave him a small hug, making sure that his head had been resting on her shoulder. “I am an idiot…” She mumbled quietly as she tightened her hug around him. He gently placed his hands around her, although she had been laying on the cold floor just moments ago, she still felt warm.

“I’m just… Not ready Ed… Just, give me time… Please,” She whispered into his ear, closing her eyes a bit as she rested her head against his slightly. He had been taller than her, but with the way he had been looking down, she was able to have his head at her level.

Ed gently opened his eyes, unaware he had even closed them in the first place, the color from her seemed to have returned slightly. The dull hues around her had cleared up, and it was like she was visible to him again.

“Yeah, just. Tell me that next time, I get worried for you Ava,” he said as he fully wrapped his arms around her. The two stood there for a moment, the warmth that the hug provided had been something the two rather enjoyed as they stood there.

“I promise, I’ll say it soon…” Ava mumbled softly, something that Ed was barely able to catch

“Take your time,” Ed replied just as softly, carefully pulling their embrace apart to get a better look at her. She seemed mildly distracted, but her overall focus had been on him.

“Ed… The snowstorm is ending soon…” She said, raising her hand up to point out the window that had been behind him. She wore his gloves, and as she lifted her hand up, he could see that they hadn’t fit her properly.

“Is it?” He asked as he turned his head, seeing that the storm was showing signs of slowing down its pace.

“Yeah… We should get back,” Ava said, dropping her hand down slightly. Ed turned to look at her and he still felt like something had been off and he couldn’t place what it had been.

“Ava, why haven’t you fixed the gloves?” Ed asked, grabbing her arm slightly. He was trying to buy himself more time to understand why he didn’t feel comfortable with just letting her leave like that.

“What do you mean?” She replied, confused. She turned to look down at the gloves, not finding anything wrong with them.

“The gloves I gave you. I made them to fit my hand, and it’s obvious they don’t fit your hand.” He pointed out as he carefully grabbed her automail hand and lifted it up, showing how the gloves didn’t fit her hand.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Ava’s face lit up slightly as she began to think about her reason to have not adjusted the gloves.

“Ava,” Ed warned slightly.

“They had been warm… They just started to get cold again and I hoped they would warm up again if I left them like this…” She grumbled slightly as she looked away from him, her face heating up. Ed couldn’t help but smile softly as his face began to heat up also.

“ ** _I just wanna see your smile_** ”

“You could have just warmed them up, you know how to use Alchemy,” Ed teased slightly making Ava huff as she pulled her hand away.

“No, because it wasn’t the same,” Ava quickly said before she could even process a proper thought.

“Not the same?” Ed raised an eyebrow slightly, a smirk playing on his face.

“I—” Ava began before she shook her head. “Fuck, there’s no way out of this one.” She let out a small sigh as she began to play with the sleeve of her coat.

“When you gave them to me on the train they felt really warm on my hand. It had been pleasant… I just, didn’t want to mention it is all…”

“Says the one who said they had been warm.”

“Look! Your hand is just warm alright!” Ava huffed as she began to tug at the gloves she wore. Ed chuckled softly as he began to carefully grabbed her hand and began to pull off the gloves. “What are you doing?”

“Your hand is cold right?” He asked as he fully took her gloves off, gently placing them on his shoulder before he took off his own.

“I-I mean y-yeah, but it was fine,” She blushed as he took off his gloves and handed them to her.

“You found the glove I wear on my automail warm, so you might as well use it, I’ll use your cold ones. Once those cool down, we’ll just switch them, okay?” The way he phrased it, made Ava think that it was a promise.

“Yeah,” She couldn’t help but give him a small smile, making his world turn a bit livelier. He returned the smile, watching as she put on his gloves. “There.”

“Come on, we have things to do. Alphonse is trying to get to Winry and the rest of them.”

“Wait, what?” Ava asked, confused by sudden information she just found out about.

“I came here to tell you that, but you look fucked,” Ed said as he gently walked to be on her right side. He carefully wrapped his hand around hers, something which she gratefully took. The two walked hand in hand as they talked about what was about what was happening and what was about to happen.

“ ** _There’s a wish we’ll always have_** ”

Ava found herself standing in horror as she watched the building collapse, she found herself running to the edge, yelling out Ed’s name. Her coat had been cut up from trying to help him out in the cloud of snow earlier. Though she suffered no true injuries, she found herself feeling colder and colder as time continued. It wasn’t until they forcefully dragged her away that she found herself dulling out.

“Resembool… Take me to Resembool…” It was a simple command, a simple request that they granted her. The train ride there, Ava had found herself loosing track of time and feeling worse for wear. She began to cough and sneeze constantly. She was getting sick, and she refused to admit it even though it was obvious to the Briggs Soldiers that accompanied her. When they arrived to Resembool, Ava almost tumbled out of the train, her body feeling miserable as she began to stumble about.

“Alright Miss Hughes, where are you heading too?” A solider asked as they simply helped her walked. She lazily clung onto him as she left her eyes feel heavy.

“Pinako… Rockbell Automail… Keep the path…” Ava mumbled softly as she began to drag her feet. She let out a heavy sneeze, almost causing her to fall forward if it hadn’t been for the soldiers by her side. They grumbled as they practically carried her to the house that she recognized from her past trips. The soldiers knocked on the door only for the short old lady to answer it, puffing out a bit of smoke.

“Oh what happened to her? Bring her in,” Pinako said as she quickly let the soldiers in, closing the door behind them, seeing Ava move slightly.

“New… Automail…” Ava tried to move on her own only to grab onto the nearest wall, practically falling over her own feet.

“Ava, sit down!” Pinako scolded slightly as she went to go grab a couple of things. Ava complied, but sat on the floor, finding her lack of energy as the cause of her not being able to do anything normally. Pinako came back with a wet towel and thermometer, gently placing the towel on Ava’s head as she began to take her temperature.

It hadn’t taken long for everyone to see that her temperature had been far too high for her to even be moving around, much less get an automail change. The adults in the room had quickly agreed to move her onto a nearby couch in the meantime since Pinako had been sure it would get much worse before it got better.

Pinako had been right.

Several days past and Ava didn’t show any signs of getting better, she would wake up sweating. She would look around and begin to call out for Ed, and then proceed to try and move to “go and help him.” It had been frustrating for everyone involved, Pinako couldn’t find a way to settle Ava, she wasn’t responding much other than repeating herself constantly.

“Ed… I left him… I need to help him. Pinako, please,” Ava would beg, slowly removing the towel from her head as she let it drop to the ground, though that hadn’t been much help to herself. She found herself missing the towel on her forehead, she had been unsure if it was because it was cold or because it was hot.

Refusal, every time Ava asked to leave, or even just get off the couch. Pinako had tried her best to take care of Ava, trying to tend to her needs while she worked on automail she needed to get finished for her clients. Pinako had learned one thing for sure while Ava had been mumbling and moving to herself as she would go through her occasional naps.

Whatever had happened at Briggs, it helped settle something Pinako had noticed the day the two had left for Central a couple months ago. She knew Ava thought of Ed more than just a friend.

“ ** _Through thick and thin, the good and the bad_** ”

It was like that for a while, and Ava finally seemed to have at least gotten better. She was now calm enough to stay on the couch and listen to what she was being told. It was obvious that she was always spacing out though, she would sit there and stare at a wall for several minutes before tuning back into conversations when no one had even mentioned her.

During nighttime Pinako would have made sure she had all the locks on the doors, keeping the keys with her so Ava wouldn’t get any ideas. What she didn’t know was the way Ava had stayed up all night, constantly replaying the building collapsing in her head and thinking about all the ways she could have even been of help. It bothered her, and she found herself tearing up at several ideas that she had gotten. She didn’t want to sleep, the amount of nightmares she had gotten, seeing all the worst possible outcomes from the collapse had left her without the want to sleep.

The next day rolled by and Ava watched tiredly as Pinako walk over to her. Ava gave her a small wave, unable to properly even say anything. Pinako walked up to her and gently touched her forehead.

“You’re burning up again, did you get some sleep?” She asked as she turned away, going and getting another wet towel to put onto the young adult’s forehead.

“No…” Ava mumbled as she sank into the couch. “Is it morning already?”

“Yes. How are you feeling?” Pinako tried to make conversation, she had been worried for Ava, but with the way Ava mumbled and talked about Ed. She couldn’t help but want to know more about what had happened to Ava and why she had been so sick.

“Tired…” Ava mumbled softly as she laid down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Again, another scenario going through her head as she let out a soft sigh. All she had done was stand there in horror, and she felt like it was her fault for not helping him with Kimblee.

“You’re going to need to rest all day again,” Pinako informed as she placed the towel on Ava’s forehead, before leaving and going to get the medicine she had left out.

“Okay…” Ava had been compliant at least, better than she had been when she first arrived to the home. Though no one got the answers that they wanted. Ava went through the motions of the day, laying there and taking everything that had been given to her to improve her health. During the afternoon, she finally managed to take a nap. It wasn’t until den’s barking woke her up that she began to complain.

“Den shut up,” she mumbled quietly as she grabbed, the now dry towel, from her forehead and tossed it in Den’s general direction. This hadn’t stopped the dog as it kept barking at the door making Ava groan as she sat up, rubbing her eyes gently. “Den, stop!” She yelled, instantly regretting it as she brought a hand up to her head. “Ow… My head…”

“ ** _To rise up and overcome the worst nights_** ”

When Den kept barking, Ava finally stood up from her spot on the couch. Stumbling slightly, she grabbed the blanket she slept with and threw it over her shoulders, slowly beginning to walk to where Den was barking.

“What are you even barking at?” Ava mumbled as she began to hear voices near the front. “Pinako?” She quietly mumbled, looking up the stairs as she slowly began to ascend the steps slowly. She gently leaned against the railing and the walls as support as she made her way to where she had been hearing talk from.

“Den, please stop,” Ava mumbled as Den’s barks seemed much louder than the voices. Ava walked to where she heard the voices, gently rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with a yawn. “Pinako… Who’s here?”

“Ava?” She heard a familiar voice as, making her look up rather tiredly. She’d heard his voice previous times during her stay, though it was always her sleep deprived state that always played tricks on her.

“Ed?” Ava mumbled, not really believing that the golden-haired boy was standing right there.

“What happened to you?” Edward asked as he walked up to her, gently cupping her face, making her look up at him.

“I have a small fever…” She mumbled quietly; her eyes half closed. She moved his hands from her face and hugged him. “I’m sleepy…”

“Get some rest then, I need to get out of this clothing already,” He spoke as he gently hugged her back.

“Looks like the pipsqueak has a girlfriend,” Greed snickered as he leaned against the wall. Ava simply sighed as she rested her head against Ed’s chest a bit.

“We’re just friends!” Edward yelled back towards Greed.

“Kick his ass…” Ava mumbled quietly, too tired to bother fighting anything.

“What?” Edward questioned, looking down at her.

“Kick his ass,” Ava repeated as she pulled away from him, her face visibly red. He looked down at her as he brought his hand to rest against her forehead.

“You’re burning up,” Ed sighed as he dropped his hand and turned to look at Pinako. “Granny, where was she sleeping?” He asked as he slowly picked her up. Ava mumbled things, trying to argue to be put down, but in the end ended up pulling her blanket closer.

“We had her on the couch, she didn’t want to move from there,” Pinako spoke as Ed huffed slightly.

“You said I’m the stubborn one,” He mumbled to her as he shook his head. “Is there still that empty room upstairs?” Pinako gave him a small nod as she let out a small puff of smoke. Edward gave a small thanks before carrying her to the vacant guest room.

“You’re okay…” Ava quietly spoke up when they were finally away from the group of people.

“Yeah. Sorry, did I worry you?” He calmly asked, walking down the hallway he had grown used to walking during his childhood.

“Mhm… I was scared…” She admitted as she rested her head on his shoulder, watching the way his ponytail swayed as he walked.

“I’m sorry about that, but you can’t get rid of me that easily,” He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood that had quickly dropped.

“It’s not funny Ed… I was really scared. I didn’t want to lose you.” It was the small sniffle that made Ed look down at her. He stopped in front of the door as he watched her lip quiver.

“I’m here now Ava, it’s okay,” He frowned as he struggled to open the door for a moment. She placed her arms around him as best she could as she sniffled, coughing slightly into his shoulder. “Ava, breathe. You’re sick, come on,” he mumbled as he carefully walked over to the bed and placed his knee on it, trying to set her down carefully.

Ava refused to let go of him though, when he felt her land on the bed, he slowly began to remove his arms, only to find himself not able to move. She had gripped him tightly, refusing to let him go.

“ ** _In the sky, our stars align_** ”

“Ed, don’t do that again, please… I can’t lose you too,” Ava mumbled, trying to pull Ed down into the bed with her.

“I can’t promise you that Ava,” He softly replied, placing his hands on hers to pull them off of himself. “You know why I can’t.”

“Ed, please…” He felt upset, watching the way she couldn’t even control her emotions anymore. The tears that began to fall from her eyes had been something he wanted to avoid but couldn’t.

“Try to get some rest, okay? I’ll ask Granny to bring you whatever you need,” Ed spoke as he finally managed to get her off of him. He made sure she was in bed before leaving the room. “I’m sorry,” He mumbled as he closed the door behind himself, he could hear the sobs she began to let out, making him cringe slightly. He really wish he could have avoided making her cry, first Winry and now Ava.

Edward went to go do his own business for a while, while Ava stayed in bed, her eyes drying out not long after he had left. They had hurt before from the lack of sleep, and now they hurt even more. She found herself sitting up in bed, looking at the closed curtain. She huffed as she slowly got off the bed and dragged both her feet and the blanket to the curtain, tossing it open.

“The stars are pretty,” Ava mumbled as she sat down on the floor, staring up at the sky. Her eyes drifted from star to star, watching the way they twinkled and the way there were many different hues of stars.

“Ava? Why are you on the floor?” She could hear Ed come in; she swore he just left a minute ago.

“Stars…” She pointed out the window, not breaking her sight from the lit-up sky.

“Come on, we need to get you to bed. I thought you’d be asleep by now,” He sighed as he walked over to her side, ready to help her up. Ava simply shook her head as she dropped her arm, hugging her knees close to herself.

“No.”

“Don’t be stubborn Ava.”

“Not being stubborn almost made me lose you.”

“Ava, I’m fine. Now let me help you on the damn bed.”

“No… Not unless you’re going to be here,” Ava finally broke her gaze from the window as she looked down at the blanket. She stifled a yawn as she shook her head.

“What?” Ed’s face lit up as he squatted down to be at her level.

“Please… You’re comfort. I don’t want to lose you again,” She turned to look at him. Even in the dark night, she could still see those shining golden eyes.

“Ed… I—” Ava stopped herself, shaking her head. “I’m tired…”

“ ** _My hand in your and yours in mine_** ”

“I know you are, come on,” Ed quietly said as he chuckled softly, standing up.

“Ed… Will you stay the night?” Ava asked softly as she let go of her legs to pull her blanket close.

“I’ll try, but I can’t say I’ll stay the night. The Promised Day is coming, and I can’t get sick,” He said as he extended his hand out. She stared at it for a moment, it was his normal hand and on his ring finger, she could see the familiar ring,

“Promised Day?” Ava hummed softly as she let go off her blanket, letting it drape around her shoulders as she reached her hand out to his, taking it with a light touch.

“I’ll explain it to you once you tomorrow, first get some sleep. You were burning up earlier,” Ed replied as he helped her up, making sure her blanket wouldn’t fall off her shoulder. He gave her a small smile as he helped her sit on the bed, removing the blanket from her shoulders and tucked her into the bed properly.

“Ed…” She mumbled under her breath, when he looked up to her, he could see her eyes struggling to stay open.

“Yeah?”

“Stay… Until I sleep,” She spoke quietly as she lazily reached her hand out to him, which he took.

“Yeah, of course… If this is the only way you’ll sleep,” He replied with a small smile as he held onto her hand and gave it a small squeeze which she returned with nothing more than the tap of her fingers.

“I... love… you…” Ava tried to say, but her voice trailed off into nothing more than her mouthing the words. Ed stared at her a bit, confused as to what she was going to say until her heard her quiet breathing even out. He chuckled as he let go of her hand and began to move her hair out of her forehead, he stood over her and gave her forehead a small kiss.

“You’re still burning up,” He mumbled quietly before he began to make his way to the door. He was about to walk out when he took one last glance at her. The moonlight had been hitting her bed and had landed on her. Her face had a pink hue to it and was smooshed against the pillow, her hair had been behind her and her bangs out of her face. Her lips parted slightly as she breathed through her mouth. Ed found himself leaning against the doorframe as he looked over her, a smile on his face.

“You really are an idiot,” he chuckled softly as his face heated up slightly, his thumb playing with the ring on his finger.

“ ** _Side by side we will light up the night,_** ”

Ava stirred as the sunlight hit her eyes as she slept, she tried to bring the blankets up to cover her face, but it didn’t provide a complete darkness she had hoped to sleep in. She tossed the blanket aside as she began to wake up, her mind slowly reaching up to her as she remembered what had happened last night.

“Ed!” Ava practically screeched as she tossed the blanket aside. She could have sworn he had arrived last night, or had that been yet another figment of her imagination coming into play? She shook her head as she hopped off the bed and ignored the headache that was beginning to form as she raced downstairs, her bare feet resonating in the rather quiet house. The moment she made it into the kitchen and saw the familiar golden hair she had grown used to, she knew that for the first time, it wasn’t a lie.

“It wasn’t a dream…” She let out, making him turn slightly to look at her. She smiled as she saw his confused golden eyes turn into an annoyed glare.

“You’re supposed to be in bed! What are you doing barefoot!? You’re going to get sick again and we need you well!” Ed scolded her as he marched up to her, his gaze focused down on her. Ava couldn’t help but smile at him as she simply stood on her tip toes and gave him a hug, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

“It wasn’t a dream… You’re alive…” She mumbled into his ear as he felt her shake slightly.

“Yeah, I’m alive. Come on, we need to get you back into bed, we’ll bring you breakfast.” Ed’s face lit up as he pulled her away slightly and helped guide her back to the room she was supposed to be sleeping in. “You really need to be careful Av…” He sighed softly.

“Did you just…?” Ava stopped in her tracks a bit as she turned her head up to look up him. She hadn’t heard that nickname in years, no one had really used it. Her name was three letters, so people would never really shorten her name. Especially since the only person who really used the nickname had been her sister who had long been dead for nearly a decade by this point.

“Huh?” Ed was confused before he realized what she had been rather surprised by. “Ah, sorry Ava. It just! It just sounded natural! I’m sorry!” He began to quickly apologize, feeling bad if he reminded her of anything.

“It’s alright Ed… Keep using it, it sounded nice…” She quickly hid her face as she walked to the room, followed by the Golden-Haired boy. The two chatted for a while, he had gone to go get her the breakfast he had promised and came back to continue their chat. For the rest of the day, the two found themselves talking with one another. Occasionally the two chimaeras and Greed would come into the room to talk about a plan for the coming Promised Day, leaving Ava rather confused at moments. It wasn’t until the three left that Ed began to fill Ava in on the events he had learned about. By that point, the day had grown to night, and Ava had been lying in bed as Ed sat next to her, relaying the details that he knew.

“So, we’re materials for that Father guy?” Ava asked as she raised her hand up in the air, staring at the metal knuckles. She found it off-putting that she would be considered some kind of material for some kind of fucked up plan.

“You, Al, and me. We’re all stuck in the same boat… Hey Ava?” Ed asked softly as he began to play with loose strands of fabric from his jeans.

“Yeah?”

“Get better and leave the country.” Ed spoke as he stopped messing with the strands, his gaze drifting over to her. He watched the way she quickly shot up from her spot at him and give him a glare.

“Are you fucking stupid!?” Ava yelled as she quickly began to move and sit on her knees, mad that he would even propose such an idea. “I’m not just leaving you and Al! Much less because I am some such shitty ingredient for some weird big scheme!” She quickly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, staring into his eyes.

“I’m not leaving you to die again. I’m not leaving your side damn it! If this Country is going down, I am going down with the ones I love! I’m not letting Roy and Dawn fight on their own! Much less you or Al!” She felt the way tears pricked her eyes slightly, before letting herself fall onto him, her hanging on his shoulders.

“A-Ava,” Ed stammered out, surprised by her sudden actions. He expected her to be angry, rightfully so, especially after all she joined him through. He expected her to be even angrier, what he didn’t expect was for her to completely let herself fall onto him.

“You have my Dad’s ring Ed… Promise me, you won’t give it back until we beat this Father Bastard,” Ava mumbled as she buried her face in his hair. “Promise me, Ed…”

“Ava, you know I ca—”

“Don’t you fucking say that Edward… Promise me we’ll at least try to beat this guy,” She shook her head slightly as she pushed herself slightly to look at his face. She could see the way his golden eyes scanned her face, only for him to look at her eyes.

Just for a moment, Edward could see the way her blue eyes danced with the nighttime colors. He could see small little stars, and just through that, he could see the determined look she wore. He couldn’t help but smile slightly as he brought his hands to rest on her legs slightly.

“We can try,” he sighed out as he looked down, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Hey Ed?”

“Yeah, what’s up?” He asked as he looked at her.

“Stay the nights with me… I don’t want to sleep alone, please?”

“ ** _I don’t care how deep in the darkness you may be,_** ”

A couple of days passed by, and Ava had been feeling better. It was obvious with Edward’s sudden appearance home, made Ava want to get into better shape and take her medicine properly. She had been ready to leave the house and go anywhere Ed decided to go.

One afternoon, Ava found herself skimming through a couple of books she found in the house. It was the basics of Alchemy, something Ava found herself knowing already. She realized that even though she never did much research into the alchemic field, the day she opened the gate all the knowledge she didn’t have, she had. It bewildered her; she knew the amount of research she put into Human Transmutation had been subpar. It still baffled her on how she had been able to live such a thing after only 6 months of poorly done research.

A screech pulled her out of her thoughts as she quickly jumped up, confused by the sound. She hopped off her bed and quickly transmuted her arm into a blade, running to the room where she heard the screech from. She could see people crowd around Winry’s room, making her worry slightly since she knew Ed had said something about going to eat a sandwich in a quiet room.

“What’s going on?!” Ava asked as she put her hand down, carefully squeezing her way through to be in the room. When Ava saw Winry she let out a small chuckle, quickly transmuting her hand back to normal.

“Jeez, all that noise just for Winry?” Ava laughed slightly as she quickly weaved her way back out of the room, not bothering much. She cared for Winry, but to be honest, Ava was kind of tired already. Reading books all day had started to bore her, and although Winry was a nice change in scenery. Ava was just too tired to give her greetings.

Ava made her way downstairs to get a glass of water, only to hear multiple footsteps walk down the stairs. She turned her head up to see that the Chimeras, Greed, multiple Briggs Soldiers, Ed and Winry were making their way down the steps, quietly chattering among themselves.

“ _Get over it Ava, he won’t look at you that way,_ ” a small whisper rang through her head as she watched Ed and Winry quietly chatter behind the group. Ava simply shook her head as she turned heel and grabbed a glass filled with water, quickly chugging it.

“I know,” she let out under her breath as she thought about the last few nights where she almost told him how she felt. It was the way his golden hair had been eye catching in the mornings when she woke up, the way he tried his best to make everything well. The way he tried his best to comfort her when she was on the brink of going inside.

When she was at her worst, it was like he was there. Every single time, for the last couple of months. He was vibrant in her colorless world, and that was the only way she could explain the way he felt to her. She felt like she was going to go insane with the cycle she had been going through for months before he arrived into her life. Then one day he was there, with his brother in shining steel armor. She felt weird around the two, but as she journeyed with them, she found herself seeing things about the golden-haired boy enticing.

“Hey, Ava?” Someone broke her thoughts as she turned to look at them. There stood one of the soldiers that had accompanied her.

“Oh, sorry, were you calling for long?” Ava hummed as she set the cup down, walking over to the soldier who shook their head.

“Not at all, called you once or twice,” the soldier shook their head slightly as their hair bounced a bit with the small movement.

“What is it?”

“Everyone’s talking in the area over there. Monica and I realized you weren’t there, are you alright?” They asked with a patient smile.

“Quite alright, don’t worry about it! Sorry to worry you!” Ava let out a small chuckle as she let out a small sigh. “I was just thinking a bit, thank you.”

“Not at all ma’am.”

“I’ve told you, stop calling me ma’am. Just because you’re Briggs Soldiers, doesn’t mean you have to treat me with any kind of respect,” Ava shrugged as she walked past the soldier. “So thanks Alfie. You really do try and make me smile.”

“Not a problem, someone has to do it. Especially when your story isn’t quite the brightest,” They gave a small grin.

“I tell you one thing, and suddenly my past isn’t brightest thing,” Ava sighed with a chuckle as she walked back to the room where everyone had been talking. She watched as Edward had hopped onto the table and got comfortable. Ava shook her head gently as she leaned against the nearest wall, listening to the group that just arrived. She listened as they spoke about how they had arrived and how Edward had been needing some tune ups on his automail. Ava hummed quietly to herself before shoving herself off the wall and began to make her way up the stairs.

“Ava, where are you going?” She heard someone ask, but she simply waved them off slightly.

“I’ll be back down in a second, just want to do something really quick,” Ava made her way up and back into the room she had been sleeping in. She let herself fall onto the bed, closing her eyes as she quietly thought.

“ ** _I'll find my way to you, if you just wait for me_** ”

There was a small knock at the door which Ava ignored, covering her face with the blankets. She listened to the door creak open as she simply pretended she didn’t hear it.

“I knew something was up,” Ed’s familiar voice rang through her ears, making her tense up slightly. Ava curled up as she hid herself under the blankets, not wanting him to get near her. He stood there for a while, confused by her sudden unresponsiveness. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand near her legs, feeling as she moved away from him.

“First you want me to sleep in the same bed as you, now you don’t even want me near you. What gives?” Edward was confused by her mixed messages towards him. She was open with him these last few days, and suddenly she just closed herself off.

“It’s nothing Ed,” Ava mumbled as she made sure the blankets were covering her from head to toe.

“Are you sure?” Ed asked as he brought his hands back onto his lap, letting out a small sigh. “I wanted to come and ask if you needed anything for your automail? Winry’s going to adjust mine, and I’m sure yours will need some too.”

“I think my arm is fine, Dawn said that it should be fine…” Ava spoke quietly as she stared at the little light that passed through the spots in the blanket. There was silence between the two for a while, it was obvious that the two made no effort to move from where they had been until the other did.

“ ** _Within this maze I know you must feel so alone_** ”

“You’re terrible at hiding your emotions, you know that?” Edward chuckled out softly, breaking the air that had begun to get tense. Ava frowned a bit as she curled up a bit more into herself. “What’s bothering you? You’ve been acting weird.”

“It’s…” Ava tried to speak, but quickly shook her head a bit. “It’s stupid Ed. It’s really nothing.” She closed her eyes, wishing that he would just leave.

“Nothing’s ever stopped you from saying stupid shit, what’s stopping you now?” Edward hummed as he placed his hand onto her legs a bit, watching as she pulled her leg back as much as she could. He couldn’t help but frown slightly, unsure why she was suddenly closing herself off from him again.

“Edward, not this again,” Ava groaned, gripping onto the blanket tightly.

“You know, you’re doing that thing again,” Ed hummed as he laid back on the bed, taking the spot next to her. Ava scooted away from him slightly, only barely acknowledging what he had said.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, and whatever is bothering you this time, isn’t really having to do with anything that has happened in the past. It’s something that’s been happening for the last couple of weeks, hasn’t it?” He spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Ava couldn’t help but get defensive, her face heating up.

“Nothing. At least that’s what you say, don’t you,” Ed snickered slightly, using her own words against her.

“Oh great,” She rolled her eyes as she opened her eyes, slowly pulling the blanket off of her face.

“You know, just like you say: You can tell me anything,” Edward looked at her back, seeing a small bunch of her hair popping out from the blanket.

“Yeah, yeah,” He heard her quietly mumbled to herself.

“ ** _But you don’t have to hide behind a heart of stone_** ”

Ed chuckled as he gently grabbed the blanket and tugged at it. Ava gripped onto the blanket for dear life for a moment, unsure if she should let go of it.

“Why are you acting weird anyway?” He asked as he let go of the blanket, moving his hand to ruffle her hair. Ava moved her head down slightly as she felt his hand before letting him gently run his hand through her hair.

“It’s really nothing Ed, it’s stupid,” Ava repeated again, her face getting red as she thought about her reasonings. Ed stopped running his hands through her hair and gently hit her. “Ow, what was that for?” Ava whined as she moved one of her hands up to rub her head.

“Stop being a bitch. Tell me what’s wrong.” Ed huffed as he sat up, the sudden weight change making Ava turn her head ever so slightly.

“Ed…” Ava began before sighing and turning back around. “It’s just… Something I’m not even sure about,” She mumbled slightly.

“Just tell me,” Edward tried to get her to open up, finding that she was finally willing to open up slightly about what she had been feeling.

“I guess I’ve…” Ava stopped her words as she looked at his silhouette through the blanket. “I… I guess I’ve been having some feelings I don’t understand fully…” Ava sugarcoated, trying to avoid giving him a proper explanation for what she had been feeling.

“Can you try?” Ed tried to get more out of her, confused as to what she meant by not understanding her emotions when she was easy to read.

“I… No, I’m sorry,” Ava shook her head as she stared at him, watching as he moved to pull at her blanket again. He had carefully placed his hand on the blanket and tried to remove it, only to find her stubbornness not letting him take it off.

“Fine,” Ed sighed out as he pulled his hand back and looked at the ring that laid on his finger. “You want this back **after** the fight then? Then I promise to get it back to you as safely as possible.” Ava couldn’t help but pull down the blanket, just below her eyes, to look at him. He had been laying on his back, staring at the ring that was on his finger.

“Yeah…” Was all Ava could say, she couldn’t help but feel unimaginably warm from the way he was. “ _I just don’t want to admit that I… I love you…”_

“ ** _Turning left-turning right_** ”

Ava followed Ed, the Chimeras, and Greed on their way to find Hohenheim. The trains they managed to catch late at night had been calm, little to no people on board. Ava sat at the window, staring at the passing view as the others chatted away about the incoming days. She wore a blank stare, unable to think farther past than what was messing with her mind as of recently. She hadn’t even realized when the Chimeras and Greed had moved onto another seat to give the two some privacy.

“Ava!” Edward practically yelled into her ear, making her jump slightly and turn to him.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?!” Ava hissed out as she covered her ear with her hand, sending him a glare.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention, but you haven’t responded to any of them. What are you staring at so blankly at anyway? What’s on your mind?” Edward asked as he looked out the window, watching trees pass by.

“Oh, it’s nothing. It’s just what’s been happening in the last couple of weeks,” Ava placed her hands in her lap and looked down at her automail. In the end, she did get a quick automail check from Winry, and she ended up keeping the same arm, but with minor tweaks.

“Are you sure?” Edward asked as he turned his attention to her, seeing the way she was staring at her hand. He couldn’t help but think of the times she would randomly hold onto his automail hand for comfort. He moved his automail onto hers, grasping it slightly.

“E-Ed!” Ava squeaked out slightly as her face lit up into a pink hue.

“You usually do this, why can’t I?” Edward let out before his own face lit up as he quickly moved his hand away. “I mean, I was just doing it because you usually did, and I thought you would appreciate it is all!” He rambled as he turned away from her.

“Yeah…” Ava smiled softly as she looked down at his automail hand before grabbing his hand again, turning away from him. “I would appreciate it.”

“ ** _I lose my way time and time again_** ”

A couple of hours of a train ride, and a walk, they ended finding the slums where Hohenheim had been in. Ava watched the way Edward greeted him, with a punch to the face.

“Edward!” Ava scolded slightly as she sent him a glare. Hohenheim brushed himself off as he got up, Ava simply waved at him slightly. It took them long to take a seat on a couple of logs around a fire, and the conversation about the incoming Promised Day began.

Nighttime fell around them and Ava found herself staring at the flame in front of them in disbelief. She stood up and turned away from them all, walking off.

“Ava wher—”

“Don’t wait up.” Ava cut them off as she began to walk away from them. She tried her best to comprehend what had happened, tried her best to deal with the thought that Hohenheim had been a Philosopher’s Stone. The journey they had all been on had been long, and for that one object that had been just out of hand’s reach, was the boy’s father. Ava sat down at a small shop that had food cooking in a large pot. After a while, Ava felt a hand on her shoulder, making her turn to look at who had placed their hand there.

“4 please.”

While Edward ate, he grumbled off about Hohenheim, something that began to bother Ava again. She had been rather happy for her friend that he knows that his father was well and alive, but the way he had been grumbling, made Ava upset.

“At least he’s alive. Even if you hate his ass,” Ava spat out as she set her bowl down, heads of her friends turning to look at her.

“Ah… Sorry,” Ed spoke out slightly as he shoved his food into his mouth, still upset over his father. Ava shoved the plate away and muttered quiet words of thanks as she walked away from the counter stall. She walked in an unknown direction, mindlessly walking around.

“You didn’t have to walk off. Come on back,” Edward spoke as he had been quick to catch up to her. Ava sighed softly as she looked up at the night sky.

“Sorry,” Ava muttered slightly as her shoulders dropped, the tension in her body visibly leaving. She stared up as she felt his hand on her shoulder.

“It’s alright, I know the subject is rough on you, but you know… It’s not that I’m mad at him… He just wasn’t what I expected…” Edward said as he stood next to her, looking at her. “We don’t have much time; The Promised Day is tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you’re right… It’s tomorrow… Hey Ed?” Ava asked, breaking the moment of silent.

“What’s up?” Edward asked, watching as she turned to look at him.

“Once this is all over, I’ll tell you everything…” Ava promised. Edward felt heat rise up to his cheeks as she watched the way the little light caught on her eyes, making them shine more than usual.

“Yeah,” He smiled as he pointed back. “We should get going, we don’t have much time. I need to find Al soon.” Ava quickly nodded, realizing that they were just standing there.

“Right!”

“ ** _But I’ll fight a little longer_** ”

Ava followed Ed as he bought the red fabric, turning it into his signature red coat. She laughed quietly as she shook her head, following him close behind as they made their way to the nearby forest. Ava walked ahead of him as he began to slow down, mainly because she was eyeing the ground slightly, something feeling off in her mind.

“Hey, what’s the hold up?” Ava could hear Ed ask, making her turn her head slightly, seeing that everyone had stopped in their tracks. Footsteps ahead of us made her quickly turn around again, hearing the familiar steps of the hollow armor.

“That’s… Al…?” Ava quietly asked, thinking about the fact that Edward had told her that he wouldn’t be catching up with us until later at Central. She watched as Ed ran up to Al, yelling excitedly to his younger brother. “He’s a little. Off…” Ava took a step back and stood next to the Chimeras and Greed.

“Ed!” Ava turned to look up at GreedLing, watching as he fought with himself.

“I’m right!” Ava couldn’t help but let out as she looked at Ed. “It’s not Al!”

“He’s a…” GreedLing struggled out, making Ava run up to Ed, pulling him back slightly as sharp shadow attacked the group.

“What the hell was that?!” Ed asked as Al’s body began to release black particles. Ava gripped Ed’s shoulder slightly, getting ready to fight the thing in Al.

“It’s Pride…” GreedLing spoke in a shaky tone. Ava turned to him, unable to hold the shakiness from herself.

“There’s no fucking way,” she let out slightly, taking a couple of steps back, ready to fight. It didn’t take long for a fight to commence.

“ ** _I know around this corner_** ”

Lights were out and Ava was stumbling around slightly, knowing that Edward had turned off the lights in the slums.

“Was this really the last choice?” Ava asked quietly as she slowly walked around, her hands waving around as she took precautious steps around.

“Yeah, now where the hell are you guys?” Ed asked, waving his hands around frantically trying to blindly find his way through the darkness. It didn’t take him long to find the small group of them, and they all walked near each other, talking about what to do next with the darkness around them.

“Lights are going to come back quickly. I’ll try to keep the slum people away from here as much as I can,” Ava spoke as she felt around, feeling Ed right next to her. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a small pat. “Make sure you get Al to safety,” She said as she made her way to where she had previously seen light. Once she was far enough to see small flaming lights she stopped, watching as the slums began to turn on their lanterns and candles.

“Shit, I need to stop them,” Ava muttered as she looked around. She stood at a halfway point between the forest and the slums, trying to see if anyone was making their way to the forest. She had tried her best to keep people out of it, trying to either scare them off, or try to make them turn around for whatever small excuse she could think about. When light began to grow from behind her, she quickly turned around to see a fire growing in the forest.

“Shit!” Ava let out as she began to run towards the area, her hands quickly moving to try and find a way to help out it out. She bit her lip as she ran, desperately trying to find the group she had left behind not long ago. “ _How did anyone get past me? I tried to keep them as busy as possible, and now there’s a fire going with all the light needed._ ” She thought to herself as she looked tried to see any other movement than the fire that had been happily dancing on the trees, spreading quickly to one another.

“ ** _Is where I will finally find you_** ”

As Ava found the group in a burnt down opening, she slowed her pace down in awe. A dome made of dirt had been built around someone, or something. She stared at it, confused at where it had come from. She knew Ed had been talented, but she didn’t think he had this much alchemic ability to make a giant dome with the ground that had been around them. She could hear yelling on the other side of the dome, to which she made her way around to find Edward with Hohenheim.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Ava asked as she finally made her way around, seeing Edward walk away from his father. She jogged to his side, watching as he took off his coat and tossed it aside. Ava could see the tears in it, hell Edward looks scratched up. His automail looked to be hardened, and it had reminded Ava of Greed and his ultimate shield ability. “You’re automail…”

“Hm?” Edward hummed as he looked down at his automail. He hadn’t thought twice about it when he quickly transmuted it back to normal, gently moving his hand around as soon as he fixed it.

“What happened here?” Ava asked as she looked around, seeing as the fire had been slowing down. The trees stood leafless and charred, she felt like some of the reason this had happened had been her fault.

“If you start thinking anything about it being your fault, I’m going to hit you,” Edward spoke as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Pride ended up getting out of hand and ate Gluttony.”

“He ate Gluttony!? What the fuck?!” Ava took a sidestep in surprise, she had expected something to happen, just not that.

“Split him in half and ate his stone. Alphonse ended up making a plan without me knowing, so he’s currently in there stuck with Pride… Hohenheim helped him through with it,” Edward bitterly let out as he pointed towards the dirt dome.

“I see, so that’s where that came from,” Ava let out as she gave a small sigh. “The good thing is that you are safe, and I’m sure Al is too. They really can’t do much to you guys anyways.” Ava tried to lighten up the mood, but she knew that there was a feeling on uneasy settling inside of her.

“Hey Ed,” Ava said as she stopped in her tracks, looking up at he sky. She noticed the way the stars started to lose their twinkle, the way the night sky hadn’t been as black and dark as before. She knew what time it was becoming just by looking up, how many times had she been sitting at a window, looking up at this same sky when she couldn’t sleep?

“Yeah?”

“We’ll get through this, right?” Edward could see her unease pour out. He hadn’t realized that she was scared, she played it off like it had been nothing, as if this had been as simple as any other adventure they had been off on.

“You made me promise that you wouldn’t get this ring back until this is all over, and now you choose to question if we can get through this?” Edward chuckled slightly, walking over to her and placing his hand on top of her head. “You really are an idiot.”

“I guess I am…” Ava sighed out as she gently moved his hand off of her head. “Let’s group up, we need to see what we need to do next. Daylight will be here in a couple of hours and we don’t have a concrete plan.”

“ ** _Find a wish that you may believe_** ”

Finding a way back to Central from the slums had been easier than they had expected. Ava listened to the radios they had been passing, hearing them as they listened about the person she considered an Uncle. She could feel the uneasiness slowly build up, as if something would go awry any given moment. She stayed as closed to the group as possible. She kept having to remind herself about the promise she had made Edward give her, and even then. The more Ava thought about his words, the more she convinced herself that he only said them to make her feel comfortable and not be afraid.

Ava bumped into Edward when the group stopped behind trees and bushes. She blocked out their short conversation as he ran out with his pocket watch in hand, showing the shining silver watch to the guards who protected the laboratory. As soon as they had their backs to him, he knocked them out, giving the rest of the group free entry into the lab. Ava blinked several times as she lagged behind the group, her mind going empty as she simply followed them along. Her feet walked without command, her mind wandering everywhere else expect where they had been.

A crossroads divided into two different groups, Hohenheim took Lan Fan by his side as he explored one hallway as the rest of the group stayed with Edward. Ava hadn’t planned to leave Ed’s side anyway, but she found herself without being able to speak. The farther they walked, the more unease Ava felt. She began to fidget with her automail hand, missing the ring that used to loosely hang underneath her shirt.

“Trust him…” Ava breathed out to herself, closing her eyes as she followed the footsteps that were ahead of her. She would occasionally open her eyes to see where they were going, and to make sure she was near them. When they arrived at a brightly lit room, she could see a rotting corpse and a broken metal armor set. Ava looked at it as they passed it and then looked at the giant door that laid in front of them.

As Edward tired to open the door, Ava rolled her eyes and looked at the transmuted wall that hadn’t been too far from the door. She stared at it and brought a finger up to it, gently sliding it across the charred front. She stared at the black dust on her finger before wiping it off, staring at the floor, she noticed how the ground had also been mildly burned. She heard the door open and turned her head over to it, seeing the door opening it on its own. White beings walked out of it, making Ava step back slightly.

“What the fuck?” Ava breathed out as she stared at the things, walking and stumbling out of the door, their face blank, drooling, as if looking for something to eat. Ava’s breath shook, her eyes unable to focus on what was ahead of her.

“Ava, move!” Edward shoved Ava back, trying to get her to react to what was going on ahead of them, making sure that she was safe.

“Y-yeah…” Ava let out as she slowly began to focus. Her back had been against Ed, giving her some kind of calming thought. “

“ ** _It’s easier than you may think_** ”

Trust him…” Ava once again breathed out to herself, thinking about the promise they had made once again. The ring flickered in her thoughts for a moment before her eyes shot open, realization hitting her.

“Edward, do you trust me?” Ava let out as she stared at the beings ahead of them. She hadn’t realized her state of being in one spot as they fought. She jumped back as she realized one of the immortal beings was about to grab her. “ _Just like father did. Show them the Hughes way Ava,_ ” A voice rang through her head as she quickly transmuted a small metal ring from her automail, letting it drop onto her hand.

“What the fuck are you going off about!?” Edward yelled, confused about what she was asking. Sure, he trusted her, but why had she been asking that now?

“JUST ANSWER!” Ava yelled as she slipped the ring on, thinking about what she needed to do. It was like a sudden boost in her energy, something she had thought had vanished into her memories had come back. One small detail.

“ _With these two rings facing in, we were able to be unstoppable. As long as we had each other and were able to trust each other. Two circles facing each other, one on each ring, a transmutation where trust and admiration won’t fail. As long as you concentrate. You can do it. I know._ ”

It had been such an offhanded thing that Ava had read years ago. Her Dad’s research notes, the one’s that Roy had saved up for her when she was finally able to get her hands on the stuff that he had kept for her and Eleanor. When she read it, she believed it had been something he had written for his own motivation, yet now, those words felt like they had been for her.

“Yes damn it!” Edward yelled back, knocking some of the immortal beings down to the down. He let out a huff of air as he turned to her. “Don’t just stand there! Help!” Edward let out as his back hit hers.

“Make sure your ring is facing inwards, okay!? It’s important!” Ava took a sharp inhale as she slid the smaller ring onto her hand, tracing her finger over the transmutation circle that had been formed on it.

“Fucking hell,” Edward grumbled as he made sure he was clear before quickly turning the ring to have the circle facing into his palm. She was being cryptic, and he hadn’t known what she had been planning.

“ ** _To rise up and overcome the worst nights_** ”

“Edward,” Ava quietly let out a she turned around to look at him, grabbing his hand and gently intertwining their hands, making sure their rings had been touching. “On the count of three, please do as I say. Once I let go, just slam your hand onto the ground and create a pillar staircase. Make sure to stop before they reach the ceiling and get ready to catch.” Ava turned her head gently to him, seeing the confused look he wore.

“What?” Edward let out questioningly before Ava slowly let of his hand. “3!” Ava yelled as she let go of his hand. Although confused, Ed complied with Ava’s request and put his hand on the ground, pillars quickly forming from the ground below them. Ava hopped from pillar to pillar, her own ring beginning to light up as the light from the room began to drain out, concentrating onto her hand.

“Shit, this is going to burn,” Ava flinched slightly as her hand began to heat up at a quick pace. “No time to think about this, I can do this…” She calmed herself down as she ignored the pain that was forming on her palm. Once she was at the tallest pillar she stopped for a moment, looking at the white immortal beings that had been clustering together. “Get ready to catch and everyone stand still!” Ava yelled as she took a small step back before taking a leap, the light from her hand flying to the ground in a beam, going from immortal being to immortal being. Although it hadn’t been the biggest pulse of light, it had been enough to knock the beings to the ground.

It took Ava to register how large the fall was, she shut her eyes as she was closer to reaching the ground. She felt someone’s arms around her, breaking her fall. She opened her eyes and was met with Edward holding onto her tightly. He had caught her and held onto her tightly, trying not to drop her. Ava began to laugh as she held onto him, her hand and legs shaking as she found herself at a momentary loss of strength.

“You alright?” Edward asked as he helped her stand properly. She simply gave him a small nod, chuckling her nerves away.

“Yeah… It was just kind of rough,” Ava spoke as she pulled away from him, looking down at her slightly burned hand. “Should have used my automail…” She murmured to herself as she shook her hand around, hoping that it would help ease the pain.

“ ** _We can dance the night away_** ”

The moment passed by quick, before Ava looked at the beings. She gave a small sigh before closing her eyes. “There was only so much I can do, more are coming through the door, let’s try and take these things down.” There wasn’t enough time for Edward to give a reply as Ava had been quick to act and try to knock as many of them down.

Ava felt tired when she heard the wall Edward had made earlier being destroyed. Her hand had been hurting like no tomorrow, but she still was planning on closing the hole once again. As soon as she turned she felt some sort of relief.

Dawn, Riza, and Roy stood together. Dawn was messing with her leather bracelets and looked about ready to shock whatever stood in her way. Riza held her gun up and was ready to shoot something at a moments notice, and Roy simply stood there with his usual grin. It made Ava feel better that their back up had been those three adults, they were the only people capable to deal with this, at least in her opinion.

“Maybe I can lend you a hand, Fullmetal?” Ava rolled her eyes, knowing that Roy was going to begin messing around before actually getting to work. Ava practically shoved immortal creatures off of her as she continued to hear Roy chat and make some sort of banter.

“Roy now isn’t the time! Kill these things!” Ava yelled as she harshly brought her hands together and transmuted the ground to topple some of the creatures over. She could feel her hand stinging and pulsating harshly but continued to ignore it as she protected herself. Ava panted harshly as she got a moments break, her mind trying to think of different ways to do anything.

“ ** _Just listen to the music play_** ”

Ava felt heat quickly fly around her as fire swirled around. She covered her face slightly as she quickly recognized where the controlled fire was coming from. The heat that was flying around was quick to settle down and vanish. Ava looked up and around as she saw that they had been clear of any enemies at that point. She looked up to see Edward, his face looking shocked and startled by what Roy had done.

“Ed, it was either them or us,” Ava spoke as she walked over to his side and looked at him. “Plus I don’t think there would have been any other way, even if we wanted to find one. You saw those things, we were already outnumbered, and trying to be merciful wouldn’t help us.” She said as she looked up at Roy. Dawn looked at Ava, her face holding a worried look as they both made eye contact for a moment and Ava quickly turned away. Dawn had been quick to register something was wrong, as she looked at Ava, she noticed the raw skin and the tiny droplets of blood her hand was dropping.

“Av—” Before Dawn could get her name out, there was sudden sound coming from the ceiling and then a collapse. Ava looked over and looked at Envy and Mei who had dropped out from the ceiling. She growled quietly as she stared at the homunculi. Ever since the day they had been trapped inside Gluttony’s stomach, Ava couldn’t help but place some kind of familiarity with the homunculi. It’s something she thought she was imagining, but the more she thought about it the more it made her upset.

As the short conversation with Envy began, Ava couldn’t help but stare at Envy, the way they were easily trying to pin everyone against each other. She watched as they kept trying to bring past actions that everyone had done and kept going after emotional responses that no one had been giving.

“I want you to tell me: Who killed Maes Hughes?”

“ ** _Till the darkness fades and the dawn breaks_** ”

It was a simple question, but something that made Ava stop breathing. She had been invested in trying to forget it ever happened, that Roy asking it suddenly brought her to harsh stop. She watched Envy stand there, listening to his reply.

“Maria Ross did. Isn’t that why you burned her to death?”

“Shut up. I know that she didn’t kill him.”

“Huh!? You mean to tell me you scorched and innocent girl to a pile of ashes? Nicely done you monster! Wow, it must have been fun telling her family! Did you cry when you told them? Or did you sit back quietly and endure their outrage?” Envy spoke in a cheerful tone, something that made Ava sick. Her already hurting hand hurt even more as she shook in anger. She knew that Ross had still been alive, she had seen her when she was dragged by Armstrong to Xerxes. Even as she knew all the information, she still couldn’t help but feel sick as Envy tried dodging the question.

“Quit running your mouth, you idiot.” Roy’s angered tone broke through Envy’s joyous one. “I’m sick of you homunculi giving me the run around when I ask this question. Tell me the truth or I’ll burn it out of you, you worthless scum! Tell me who’s responsible for his murder.” There had been silence in the room for a couple of seconds, before Envy’s face contorted into a massive grin as they begun to laugh.

“Congratulations, Colonel Mustang. You finally hunted down your culprit.” Ava’s ears began to ring as she watched Envy transform into Gracia.

“ _Kill him. Kill him. KILL HIM. KILL HIM._ ” Ava’s mind kept repeated those two words. Her eyes watered as she could practically see what had happened. Maes didn’t die because of just anything, and Ava finally understood why the only other person she saw as a father had died.

“You. Bastard!” Ava yelled as she gritted her teeth. Tears welled up in her eyes as she continuously touched the transmutation circle on her ring, trying to muster up the ability to activate it. She looked up at Envy, and all she could see was red. For that moment in time, nothing but the simple, “ _Kill him,_ ” ran through her head.

“Ava, go with Edward.” Dawn placed a hand on Ava’s shoulder, making Ava shake her head violently.

“No! I’m no—”

“Roy can handle this. Please, just go with Edward,” Dawn pleaded as Edward gabbed Ava’s hand and began to drag her along with the group.

“Let me go Edward!” Ava harshly pulled her hand away from him.

“Ava, fucking look at yourself! You have the same look on your face that Mustang does!” Edward yelled at her as he faced her. “Your thinking about killing Envy, aren’t you?” He lowered his voice as he looked at her, part of him refusing to believe she would do something like that.

“Why the hell wouldn’t I be? You saw what he is, what he did!” Ava took a step back. “Why aren’t you!?” She could hear the explosions going off behind them, she turned her head, ready to run towards them.

“Because we shouldn’t just be killing them!”

“Mercy isn’t going to get you anywhere! Kill them, every last one of those bastards!” Insanity. It was written all over her face, and everyone could read it like a book. Ava took a single step back and turned heel as quickly as she could before sprinting off to where she was hearing the explosions coming from.

Ava had been quick to get lost in the labyrinth that had been underneath Central. The explosions had settled down for a while, so she had been walking around aimlessly for the time. Little light had been around, and she made sure to mark the paths she had been down.

“ ** _If you can’t…_** ”

“Where the fuck are they!?” She angrily yelled, punching a wall with her automail. It felt like she had been walking for hours trying to find where they had gone. She looked around trying to find what path she could take next, once she settled on one, she began to walk down it. Moments passed and she heard the explosions again, expect this time they were a rapid fire. Ava ran down to where she could see light and where she could hear the explosions getting louder. It settled down, but Ava had been able to find where the sound had come from. When she arrived she could see Riza pointing guns at Roy’s and Dawn’s head. Edward held the small slug creature that was Envy.

“I see…” Ava let out quietly, she could tell that whatever was going on, wasn’t to kill Envy. She turned to Edward and lifted her hand up. “Hand him over Ed. That thing doesn’t deserve any kind of mercy.”

“Ava…” Riza had let out quietly. Dawn was slowly falling out of her angered rage, and now seeing the young female and the intent of murder written all over her face, she quickly fell out of it.

“Don’t try to stop me. Kill me afterwards if you want. These bastards have controlled every bit of my life. Leading me off and on the path. Planting fake files left and right. Didn’t think I would notice all the red herrings?” Ava stared at the green creature. “I don’t care what anyone does. If Roy can’t kill it, then I will.”

“Ava, please, you ca—”

“I can’t what Dawn, kill it?” Ava turned to Dawn, letting out a small laugh. “I can, and I intend to do so. I’ve had enough of running around.”

“Ava, I can’t let you kill him.” Riza spoke, turning her hand over to the young girl. “You know you can’t do so. Both of you! This is pure hatred, and I will not let it take you. You’re better, I know you’re better than that.”

“If you’re going to shoot me, shoot me, but then, after you’ve done that Lieutenant, what will you do?” Roy asked. Ava stared at them, she wanted to ignore Riza’s words, she wanted to ignore Roy’s anger diminishing, but she couldn’t. With Roy’s fingers snapping away from everyone, Ava fell to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes again.

“ ** _Seem to wake from your dream_** ”

“It’s his fault though,” Ava quietly spoke. Her body hurt and she hadn’t been sure when the pain even began. Her mind had been racing and telling her to do something she hadn’t even been sure she wanted to do.

“It’s okay,” Dawn hushed as she sat next to Ava, giving her a hug. Ava shook her head; she knew what had happened hadn’t been okay.

“No, it isn’t!” Ava strained out, her voice cracking as she held onto Dawn. She felt overwhelmed, everything that had just happened was something she felt out of control with. She couldn’t understand it, and she was trying her best too. It took Ava a minute to gain her composure back, and she simply sat against the wall, staring at Envy as he hopped out of Edward’s grasp. She watched as they stuffed their hands down its own mouth and pulled out it’s Philosopher’s Stone and broke it with their own hands.

“Bastard killed itself, is that really how we let him go…” Ava let out, blankly staring at the spot where Envy disintegrated. Dawn got up to go help Roy back up, trying to see if he had been alright. While she would have tried to help Ava, she knew that whatever she would do now, wouldn’t have helped the girl. There was only so much she could do, but she knew that Ava wouldn’t have listened to her, after all. Dawn had been certain that someone else’s words might have gotten to her more.

“ ** _Reach your hand out and I’ll be there_** ”

Edward had walked over to Ava and kneeled in front of her, his hand outstretched to her. “Come on, we should get moving, we need to find a way down.”

“Why?” Ava quietly asked, continuously staring at the spot where the homunculi had taken its own life.

“We need to stop whatever is coming,” He spoke as he sat down in front of her. He grabbed her hand and watched as she flinched. “You burned your hand more than you expected back up there, you need to be careful…”

“My hand doesn’t matter Edward,” Ava blankly replied as she pulled her hand away from him, flinching even more.

“You made me promise to return this ring, and I intend on doing so, but how can I return it if your hand is fucked up,” Ed retorted, trying to help lighten her mood, even if a little.

“I don’t…” Ava trailed off, slowly turning to look at him.

“It’s not my ring, and you said you wanted it back. I really don’t think your dad would want me to have this when his daughter is still here. She can still get up and move forward, she has the ability to get up and walk forward.” Edward stood up and extended his hand.

“ ** _If it’s you, I want you to know_** ”

Ava let out a small sigh and slowly took his hand, accepting his help to stand back up. He had been right, she could still get up and carry through her life, continue doing the work her Dad had been doing, and make sure she was living.

“Yeah…” It was the only thing she could muster as she looked at everyone around her.

“We should get going, we have to get back to where Mei was leading us.” Edward spoke as he turned to the group, quickly trying to take the lead to where they needed to go. Ava followed him quietly, letting Roy and Ed walk ahead of her. Riza and Scar had been slightly ahead of her and Dawn. Dawn and Ava quietly walked, listening as Ed and Roy began to banter and Riza thanked Scar for what he had done.

“You should go up on with Edward,” Dawn broke the silence between the two, making Ava turn to look up at her.

“Eh? Why do you say that?” Ava asked, confused as to why Dawn would even mention going up ahead.

“He’s obviously some kind of comfort to you. He was the only one able to get you to get off the ground. I knew you wouldn’t listen to me,” Dawn pointed out as she stared up ahead.

“I see…” Ava mumbled quietly, knowing that she had been right. If Dawn had said anything to Ava, she probably would have ignored it or gone off into another manic state. Something about the way Edward was had helped settle Ava’s mind down, whether it had been her feelings for him, or the way he had actually tried to help her, she wasn’t sure. Ava took Dawn’s words and walked up to Edward, watching as Roy slowly began to fall back.

“ ** _That I will never let go_** ”

“How are you feeling?” Edward asked as he could see her walk into his peripheral vision. He slowly turned his head to her and watched as she kept staring ahead.

“Not sure… I watched Envy take the easiest way out. Found out they were the reason Maes is gone, and I’m pretty sure we’re walking into some kind of death trap,” Ava let out, slowly looking up at him. Edward could see the dull look in her eyes, as if the shine that kept her going had vanished.

“We’re going to end this Ava,” Edward was trying to sound as certain as he could be, making Ava let out a small laugh.

“Come on Ed, we both know there’s a chance we may not.” Ava looked away from him to look straight down the hallway they were going. “I made you promise because I thought we could do it. I thought that maybe there was some kind of hope for tomorrow, but to be honest. I think I’ve lost that care; I don’t know what to do. We’re going to walk in there and what? Ask for him to stop whatever he’s planning? What the fuck are we going to do? Last time we saw him, he stopped our alchemy, completely made alchemist lose their abilities.” Ava had been blank, surprising even Edward who had learned to read her like a book. He had spent so much time stuck with her, he had been certain he had finally been able to nail her attitudes, but this one, Edward found nothing more than a blank book.

Edward frowned as he reached down and grabbed her automail hand with his own. He held onto it and listened as she gripped onto his hand tightly. “A couple of year ago, you did this, remember? You said it was because you wanted to help relax whatever emotions were going on in my head… Hey, Ava?” Edward held onto her hand as she remained silent for a couple of moments.

“Yes?”

“Do you trust me?” Ava looked up at him, surprised by his question.

“Wh-What?”

“Do you trust me?” Edward repeated again, thankful her left hand had been automail since he held onto it tightly.

“Yeah, I do…” Ava let out quietly as she turned back to down the hall.

“Then trust me when I say that we are going to get through this day. I’m going to get Al’s body back. I am going to give you your Dad’s ring back. Ava, trust me, and don’t lose that shine,” Edward promised as he let go of her hand. “I intend on keeping all my promises.”

“ ** _I just wanna see your smile_** ”

Ava stopped walking for a moment, watching as Edward began to get ahead of her again. She felt a hand behind her back as she looked up to see Roy patting her to keep moving forward. Ava quickly shook her head as she began walking next to Roy.

“Promise…” Ava mumbled to herself as she shook her head. She began to hold up a small conversation with the three adults that had been with her for years. As she talked, she failed to see the glances Edward had given back to her.

Light blue eyes and a small smile adorned her face once again. She was disheveled, her hand being raw from the light she transmuted, but overall looked to be fine. Edward turned back forward and let out a small sigh, relived that he was able to bring her back down to her usual calm self. After all, he couldn’t bare the thought of seeing her face contorted into insanity again.

“I told you, I wouldn’t leave you alone…” Edward muttered to himself, a silent promise he had kept. He hadn’t been too sure when he made that promise, but at that moment, it’s like he remembered something he long forgot.

“ ** _There’s a wish we’ll always have_** ”

There had been a ringing in Ava’s ears, her head pounded like no tomorrow and felt like it would explode at any minute. She slowly opened her eyes as she felt her automail shoulder burn up.

“Ava! Teacher!” It was barely audible to Ava’s ears, but she heard Edward’s distinct yell.

“I’m… Okay,” she let out quietly as she hacked up blood. Her throat hurt, but she knew that had to have been her own fault, she hadn’t been careful. Ava carefully sat up as she looked to see Hohenheim having protected the group of three.

“Hohen… heim…” Ava quietly let out, watching as Father had flung him off to the side.

“You’re first.” Two words followed by the lack of air. Ava couldn’t move, and if it hadn’t been for the gunshot that shot Father, she had been certain she would have died right there. She felt the way Edward had helped her and Izumi up, and she limply went running along. Her attachments burned and she hadn’t been sure ow long she would have lasted.

“ ** _Through thick and thin, the good and bad_** ”

“I have to…” Ava couldn’t finish her sentence as she held onto her shoulder. She couldn’t hold much of her strength up, but she couldn’t just stand aside and watch everyone fight. Roy, blind, but he still kept using his flame alchemy. Dawn had been as bloody as Riza, and both stood by his side. Riza served as Roy’s eyes, and Dawn helped boost Roy’s alchemy with her own.

Ava’s eyes watered as she stood, “It’s not going to end here!” Her throat felt raw, running hadn’t been helping her, but she kept going. Alchemical attack after alchemical attack kept going. It was a nonstop barrage, and just as everyone got close, there was one attack that shattered both automail arms that flew at Father. Ava hadn’t managed to get her footing as well as Ed, instead she had been thrown farther and had scratched up her knees from trying to stop herself from going much farther.

“Not… Yet!” Ava cried as she stood up, ready to run to the group and join in the physical combat, but just as she stood, she was once again thrown back by a sudden shield.

“ ** _To rise up and overcome the worst nights_** ”

Ava could barely keep her eyes open; she dropped her head to the side only to see Edward next to her. She tried to reach out, but found nothing moving, her body rejecting the idea of any sort of movement. She could hear yelling, but her mind didn’t register it, she was looking at Edward, and could see him struggling.

“Ed… ward…” Ava coughed out, causing her to find a difficulty in breathing for several seconds. It’s like everything was going in slow motion. Her eyes kept closing on their own, only for her to force them open seconds later.

There was nothing there, his right arm was nothing more than shattered metal, and empty space with no automail. When she opened her eyes again, she could see a flesh right hand. It was followed by a blue light and Edward moving faster than she could register.

“ ** _I don’t see one mistake in this future we have made_** ”

“Don’t… Give up…” Ava muttered, not only to herself. She forced herself to sit up, even as her body begged her to stop. She watched as Edward moved, her eyes focusing on his back as he moved. Once it settled down, Ava felt some sort of relief, but not long before red alchemical light flew around, and Father ran towards GreedLing.

“Greed…” Ava quietly let out, watching as Father became a charred black color. “There’s… Greed!” Ava yelled out. Alphonse, and now the new companion she had just gotten to befriend. “Move damn it!” She yelled at herself, her body refusing to move on anything she wanted. She was way past her limit, her body burned, and she felt like she could pass out at any minute. She couldn’t give up, she knew she couldn’t let everyone fight without her, so why was she still sitting here?

Ava let her head drop, she was tired, she couldn’t register what had been hurting anymore. Her vision blurred while her ears gained a high pitch ring as it painfully got louder. She felt movement next to her, and someone help her up.

“Come on, let’s get you to the boys.” It was more of a whisper, but Ava could recognize Dawn’s quiet voice. “You’ve been out for a minute; you missed his last transmutation.”

“Last… transm..?” Ava couldn’t bring herself to finish her word, she had been certain she had heard it wrong anyways.

“ ** _So let’s let out smiles shine from deep in our hearts_** ”

Ava woke up to bright lights and her body in significantly less pain than before. She could at least move her limbs. She slowly sat up and looked around the room, the light that had been flooding in was from the window that had its curtains open. No one had been in the room when she woke up, so she slowly moved her legs over the edge of the bed. She sat there in silence for a while, staring at the window before a knock came from the door.

“Come in…” Ava quietly let out, finally realizing how dry her throat had been. She watched the door open and someone peak into the room.

“Ava!” The moth chimera had busted through the door, a grin on her face.

“Oh, hey.” Ava waved to her with a smile.

“I need to tell the pack!” Silk had been quick to run out of the room. Ava let out a small laugh as she turned to look out the window again.

“Everything’s… Okay…”

“ ** _Like a shooting star that flies right_** ”

“Jeez Al, look at you!” Ava chatted excitedly as she looked at the younger of the two Elric brothers. Over the last two months Ava had been surprised at how fast of a recovery Al had been making. When she saw him, she practically started crying over the boy having been nothing more than skin and bones. Here he was, sitting on the train back to Resembool, he had been able to walk and carry his own weight with the help of a crutch.

“Ava,” Al laughed as he scratched the back of his neck. “It’s all thanks to brother and everyone. They were helping me complete my list,” Alphonse spoke as he pulled out his small, albeit damaged, notebook.

“I still need to take you way out so you can try the places Ed and I would eat at! Oh!” Alphonse and Edward couldn’t help but laugh at her excited rambling. She had been the one who visited Alphonse the least, her arm had been gone and she was going through recovery herself. Unlike Edward and Alphonse, she recovered at a much slower pace, mainly from having pushed far what she had even thought she could handle, leading to multiple blackouts when she would walk around in the hospital.

“I still can’t believe you can’t use alchemy anymore,” Ava spoke as she looked at Edward. She had known him for years at this point, and the thought of him no longer using alchemy still seemed like it was a false reality.

“Equivalent Exchange for you. Pain in the ass, but it’s alright,” Edward smiled as he looked at his younger brother. “I don’t think I can complain, it was leading me astray. I’ve got everything and everyone I need anyways.”

“Right,” Ava chuckled as she looked out the window, the hills of Resembool were in sight, and nothing but green hills and crops were in view. “This is home, isn’t it?”

“ ** _Through the stillness of the sky_** ”

“ _You’ve found it_.” A small voice lingered in the back of Ava’s head, something she had ignored. Maybe she hadn’t heard it, but all she knew was the calm feeling settle into her chest. The sky was vibrant, and it was a pleasant day for a walk for anyone in the small village. It was the best time of day to get off of a long train ride and get home to see family again.

“We’re here,” Ava quietly spoke as the train slowed down into the station.

“Yeah, we are,” Edward said as he had been the first to get up. Ava watched as Al stood up, and slowly followed his lead. She stayed behind the younger sibling, looking around at the green village.

“Resembool…” Ava breathed out. Although she was excited to join the brothers, Ava found a bundle of nerves slowly forming in her stomach. She had been here with them before, but this time it was them coming back home, not the routine “Edward broke his arm again, so he needs a new one,” visit.

“You’ll be fine, it’s like Granny Pinako says, it’s better when more people are around,” Alphonse said, relieving some of Ava’s nerves.

“I guess so,” She chuckled as she jogged up a couple of steps to walk besides the brothers.

“ ** _I know that we have something exceptional_** ”

“It’s weird. This village hadn’t ever been my home. I lost the definition of home such a long time ago when Dad died. Eleanor had been the last thing that felt like home. It’s strange,” Ava spoke as she continuously looked around.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Ava hummed as she smiled to herself. “I guess Dawn wasn’t wrong after all.”

“Dawn?” Alphonse wondered, trying to get more information than the cryptic way Ava had been talking.

“It’s nothing Al, she just said something to me a long time ago. I’m just saying she was right,” Ava gave the boys a smile. She walked several steps ahead of them and looked up at the sky as she walked.

Ava Hughes, she wore a pair of jeans with a star patterned shirt. Curtsey of Yue, who had gone and gotten some new clothing for Ava with Silk before she headed off to Xing. Dawn had brought Ava jeans that she had in her house that Ava had left over. It wasn’t something she would have worn years ago, at least not that Alphonse and Edward could tell. She had been self-conscious of her automail scarring and were surprised when they could see the one scar that ran from her neck down to her shoulder.

“ ** _In that star, I will believe_** ”

Ava heard the footsteps behind her come to a stop, making her quickly turn heel and look at the two boys. “Oh, you alright Al?”

“You need me to carry you?” Edward asked his brother. Ava gave a small smile, watching the way Edward cared for his younger sibling. Ava’s eyes widened for a moment as she saw her own sibling stand next to Alphonse, giving Ava a smile and a small wave.

“ _It’s okay. It’s time to let go of everything._ ” It had been a soft whisper in Ava’s ear as she watched her younger sibling look up, her father appearing, grabbing her hand vanishing into thin air.

“Ava, are you alight?” Alphonse and Edward’s voice cut through her as she looked at the two, surprised.

“Yeah, why?”

“You’re crying,” Edward pointed out, making Ava bring her hand up and touch her cheeks. He had been right; she had a couple of tears falling down her cheeks. Ava laughed softly as she wiped them away with a nod.

“Yeah, sorry! I just, I just remembered something is all. It’s nothing to worry about. Now let’s get you two boys home!” Ava pointed at them with a grin. “After all, I didn’t come all this way to not see you return!”

“ ** _There is a future that’s waiting_** ”

“Oh, before I keep forgetting!” Edward spoke as he shoved his hand in his pocket. “Ava, I think this is yours.” He extended his hand as he held onto something.

“Mine?” Ava reached her hand out as Edward dropped a silver ring onto her hand. She had forgotten about the ring and the promise completely. During her time in the hospital, all she wanted was to rest up, feel better and get out of there as quickly as she could. A fever came and went, and she tired to get to spend some time with Alphonse. She hadn’t thought much about what had happened during the weeks that lead up to those moments.

“You told me to return it when we were safe, and I think this counts as safe,” Edward grinned as Ava gave a nod.

“Yeah, you’re right. Thank you,” Ava smiled as she looked at the scratched-up ring. Although it was scratched-up, Ava could tell the transmutation circle was fine, and that it hadn’t been damaged all that much during the fight. “It’s as messy as ever.”

“What do you mean by that?” Alphonse asked as Ava shook her head.

“It’s… It’s something my Dad used to say. Even if the object was near clean condition, he always said it was a mess, especially jewelry. I guess he expected those to get fucked up,” Ava smiled as she shoved the ring into her pocket. “That doesn’t matter now. Let’s get you two back.”

“ ** _There’s no limit to this world among us_** ”

Two years, and several automail changes later, Ava sat on a swing. She hadn’t been swinging, but she sat there with a small smile on her face. She had gotten a small house near the Rockbell’s deciding to not intrude on their small family. Although the Elric’s would have gladly fought Ava over if she was family or not, she still got the funds off of Roy and Dawn to get herself a small home.

“Hey, need a shove?” Edward’s voice cut through her silence, making Ava turn around to look at him.

“Yeah,” she joked as he came and actually began pushing her on the swing. “You’re an idiot.”

“You’re the one who agreed,” Ed simply shrugged as he kept giving her light pushes. Ava swung her legs, smiling at the gentle breeze that blew by.

“So, what did you come by for?” Ava finally asked.

“Right. Al and I are going to explore. He’s going to Xing, and learn everything from that region, and I’ll be going the other way.” Edward began to inform Ava about the new adventures that they would be taking, together but separated.

“Going to prove that theory? The one about if you add more, you could get more, something like that,” Ava waved her hand around a bit. She had backed off on alchemy for the last years, opting to live quietly and calmly.

“Yeah, I came by to tell you that we’re going to be leaving soon.”

“Is that so? You want me to go with one of you?”

“You don’t have too, I just thought you’d want to see us by. I know how much you’re enjoying the quiet time in Resembool.” Edward chuckled as Ava simply nodded.

“It is nice, but I do miss those adventures. I was thinking about it a couple of days ago actually. I met you because of Scar, well mainly because Roy told me to stay away, and I just couldn’t do that. But aside from that. I do miss going from place to place. Although back them it was in a rush, I think it would be nice to see where the train takes us again.” Ava hummed as the swinging started to slow down.

“Then come with us again,” Edward said, gently placing his arms on her back as he helped stop the swing.

“Are you making me choose which one of you to choose?” Ava joked as she looked up at him.

“Al’s going to meet up with Yue in Xing. You could go with him. I’ll be going off on my own to see where the train leads me.” Edward spoke as he had started out at the grassy hills.

“Let’s see where the train takes us.”

“ ** _Cause our vision’s expanding and endless._** ”

Ava sighed as she grabbed her suitcase, walking out of her house and made her way to the intersection where she would meet up with Edward and Winry. She had arrived first, but not by much since a minute or so later, Ed and Winry had been besides her. The three quietly walked to the train station, both Edward and Ava knowing the automail lecture they would be receiving soon enough. Ava looked down at her automail hand with a small smile.

Dawn had come by just days before their departure and brought Ava a new set of limbs. Although Ava trusted Winry, the two females had to admit that Dawn’s automail was better. Even if Dawn didn’t work in automail all the time, she still had the better mechanical touch, especially in Ava’s eyes. Something about the way Dawn would engrave small things into the automail, things that only Ava would see.

It didn’t take them long to arrive at the station and wait for the train to arrive. Waiting around, Winry began to tell the two to take care of their automail, dry it, oil it, the usual mechanic routine of hers. AV chuckled as she nodded, half listening to what Winry had to say. She had gotten off the phone with Dawn several moments before meeting up with them to get roughly the same lecture. With the train arriving and opening it’s doors, Ava had been the first to walk up to it and wave to Winry.

“We’ll be back, I’ll make sure this idiot doesn’t completely fuck up his leg,” Ava smirked a bit, making Winry let out a worried sigh. Ava chuckled as she waved Winry goodbye and got into the train. She took a seat and watched as Edward gave Winry a hug before he got onto the train himself.

“What was that about Elric?” Ava teased, although she felt a pang in her hear, she brushed it off.

“It was just a goodbye for now, nothing more.” Edward smiled as he looked at her.

“You sure about that?” When she got no response she felt a little worse for having pushed her luck with it.

“Yeah, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” He broke the silence after a minute of sitting there.

“Yeah?” Ava hummed as she looked at him.

“A year ago, you gave me your Dad’s ring and said something about figuring it out.”

“Wait, is that where his ring went?! I’ve been going mad looking for it, why didn’t you tell me sooner!?” Ava exclaimed as she looked at him.

“You told me not to tell you. Aside from being drunk,” Edward pointed out as Ava groaned.

“We agreed to never listen to when I got drunk.”

“That’s the thing. Whenever you get drunk, you speak a lot more than what you usually do.”

“Oh no…” Ava sunk down into her seat as her face began to heat up.

“It took me a while to understand it. Back then, when we fought the immortal legion… That thing you did, that was your Mother and Father’s move, wasn’t it?” Edward asked curiously as he pulled out the silver ring from his pocket.

“Yeah…”

“You said you didn’t have a home in Resembool, but it didn’t take you long to call it home.”

“Where are you getting at Ed?” Ava asked, looking at him. His face began to get red as he realized what he was saying also.

“Ava, you said Dawn was right… I’m assuming you’re talking about home, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Ava. Do I make you feel at home?” Edward’s face turned red, his gaze focusing on the ring.

“Dad told me that Mom took her ring when she left, so he couldn’t give it to us when we were older.” Ava turned to look out the window. “So he said that when we got older and found a home away from home he would give one of us his ring so we can give it to our other home. I used to think that he meant that literally. Give it to the house we move to when we are adults.” She let out a small laugh as she smile, her face turning red.

“It took me several years to understand it, but I finally did. Dawn said something similar. I’d find a home I didn’t want to leave, and I called her a liar. I didn’t have a home. There wasn’t a home for someone like me…” Ava turned to look at the ring that Ed held. “I wanted to give the ring to the home away from home… So yes Edward… You are home… You remember that promise I gave you? The one where I said I would tell you why I was so pissed at Briggs, and why I was refusing to say anything?”

“Yeah,” Edward breathed out softly. He had been stunned, he hadn’t expected to hear what he was hearing, but he smiled softly as he watched her relax and look at him with the happiest look she had ever given him.

“It was because I realized I loved you for a while.” Edward’s face burned up again as he looked at her.

“Equivalent Exchange,” He blurted out, making Ava’s face quickly drop into a sigh.

“Don’t make this into alchemy!” Ava groaned as she sank into her chair. “How about you just put that ring on and then buy me one later on?” It took Ava a good five seconds to feel Edward’s stunned look and for her to sit upright, frantically moving her hands.

“Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. That’s not what I meant to say! You know, I just wanted to say that this whole alchemy shit is dumb and doesn’t need to be applied to everything!” Ava rambled as Edward simply laughed at her and slid the ring onto his hand, after all, he knew it fit already.

“Ava. I’ll get you one later. I’ll give you more,” Edward chuckled with a smile. Ava smiled with a small laugh before looking up at him.

“Wait a fucking minute Edward. Don’t tell me—” Ava gave his leg a small kick, making him laugh. “Why can’t you just be normal and say I love you too?”

“I love you too,” He laughed as he patted the seat next to him. Ava rolled her eyes slightly as she got up and sat next to him, putting her head against his shoulder.

“You’re an idiot. I swear.” Ava chuckled, grabbing his hand and looking at the ring on it. “It’s finally found a new place… Home away from home… It’s like that old man knew…”

“We did know each other for a while when we were kids, he probably had a feeling then,” Ed shrugged as he intertwined his hands with Ava’s.

“You think so?”

“Mom and Al made fun of me all the time for giving you shit; I think she had a feeling about it. Then again, probably all parents did.” Ed said.

“Hm… Maybe… Hey, Ed?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for giving me a chance and bringing me out of my own hell.” Ava smiled as she held onto his hand tightly.

“You did that yourself. All I did was try to see that smile of yours. I meant what I said, don’t ever lose that shine of yours. You’re a weird blue… But I think that’s why I love you.”


	10. Dynamite

Ava grinned as she sat at her table with a drink in hand. Tonight she had been hanging out with Silk and Yue, they hadn’t been celebrating anything in particular, but the three had been dressed up for the night. Ava wore a pair of blue jeans, with a tank top, a sparkling blue jacket to protect her from the chilly night. Next to her, Yue wore a magenta dress that was just below her knees, a cocktail in hand as she laughed with Silk. Silk had a long orange dress that turned into a black towards the end of the dress, a small glass of whiskey in her hands. Ava chuckled as she looked at her two friends, gently hitting Silk on the arm.

“You’ve got two pretty people looking at you,” Ava teased as she waved at the male and female who had been looking at their shorter friend.

“Ava!” Silk growled as she shoved Ava aside, shaking her head.

“She is right though, they have been looking over here for a while,” Yue joined in the teasing, and Silk looked about ready to jump her friends.

“If you two keep going, I am going to kick your ass. I am at the perfect height to break your kneecaps,” Silk threatened as she downed her drink. Ava cringed slightly as she watched her friend do so, holding her glass of water and swirling it around slightly.

“Karaoke is now open for the night! Gather your friends, pull a solo, come on up and have a blast!” A voice called through the speakers, making Ava turn to look up at the stage. She could see people line up to sign up to sing with their friends or sign themselves up for a session of singing.

“You want to go up?” Silk asked as she gently hit Ava’s shoulder, making Ava turn down and shake her head.

“Nah, just looking at the line. Too many people lining up for that shit, plus by the time I would go up, I am certain there would be a crowd.” Ava shrugged as she took a drink of her water.

“C’mon Ava! You sing all the time in our calls and at home, what’s the difference now?” Yue asked as she took a sip of her drink.

“Other than it being a packed night?” Ava asked as she waved her hand around. Anyone could tell that the night would be packed, it wasn’t terribly early to be at a bar, but it hadn’t been late enough where people had already been wasted.

“Yeah, what’s the difference?” Silk glared at her friend, there had been a mischievous glint in her eyes. Ava rolled her eyes as she looked around the already semi-packed bar.

“That I don’t like singing in crowds. I’m used to you idiots, I don’t want to make a fool of myself in front of a hundred people,” Ava sighed out, looking at her glass of water.

“Right! Hey, I’ll talk to the people that were looking at me, if you go up and sing,” Silk grinned, hoping her deal would make Ava go sign herself up for a singing session. Ava simply shook her head as she set her glass down.

“Yeah. No. I’m not singing, it’s as simple as that,” Ava shrugged as she pushed herself away from the table and stretched. “I’m going to the bathroom; I’ll be right back. If you fuck with my drink, I’ll kick your asses!” Ava waved off as she took her small bag with her and walked to the bathroom, humming quietly to herself. As she stood in the bathroom, she adjusted the small amount of makeup she wore, adding a new layer of lipstick as she stared at her reflection.

Unlike Silk and Yue, Ava hadn’t felt like getting all that dressed up. They had gone out with the intention of getting a hook up, or finding someone for a date or something, but Ava ended up dropping the idea just hours before their night out. She hadn’t felt like trying, and even as her sister had tried to convince her to try it, Ava still ended up in jeans and a stupid shirt. She looked at her reflection and sighed, she could hear the first couple of people go up and start singing.

As Ava walked back to the table, she noticed that Silk had been nowhere in sight. Ava looked around as she spotted their shorter friend with the people who had been staring at her earlier. Ava chuckled as she gently shoved Yue, who turned to look at her.

“What did you do to convince her to go over there?” Ava laughed as she looked down at her glass of water, seeing that it was untouched. She leaned against the table and looked around the room.

“She said something about going over there, I don’t know,” Yue said nonchalantly, making Ava look at her.

“She just, did it on her own?” Ava asked, confused.

“I made a bet with her that she wouldn’t… She gets $50 from me,” Yue sighed as she took a drink.

“Ooooooh,” Ava had been amused with their little bet. The night kept going on for a while, Yue had spotted someone and left Ava pretty early. Ava simply leaned against the table and tapped away at her phone, reminding her friends that if they were going to leave with someone else to tell her so she could know and not wait for them aimlessly.

“Next up on stage is Ava Hughes! Come on up!” A loud voice spoke through the speaker system, making Ava spit her drink out, looking up confused.

“But I didn—”

“Go on up Ava!” Yue and Silk spoke as they had been quick to run to her friend and shove her towards the stage.

“You fucking bitches! You set me up!” Ava yelled at them as they grinned at her.

“You owe me $50!” Yue laughed as she gave Ava a push. “You’ll be singing that one song you **never** stopped singing for the last week. Have fun!” The two girls had been quick to run away as Ava had been awkwardly given the microphone. She gave a heavy sigh as she walked up the stage, looking around for a minute, her heart racing. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening them and looking to where there stood someone, ready at the song selections. Ava gave them a small nod and the music had been quick to begin.

“ ** _Okay, let’s go._** ”

Ava looked at the screen with the lyrics, before turning to her friends with a glare.

“ **’Cause, ah-ah, I’m in the stars tonight.**

 **So watch me bring the fire and set the night alight.** ”

Silk and Yue turned to face another with a proud grin, sending each other a distanced high five as they watched their friend sing up on the stage.

“ **Shoes on, get in the morn.**

**Cup of milk, let’s rock and roll.**

**King Kong, kick the drum, rolling on like a rolling stone** ”

Ava couldn’t help but get into the song. They had been right; she had been listening to the song on repeat over the last couple of days and hadn’t stopped singing it. Especially when she got a chance to blast the song through the loudspeakers.

“ **Sing song when I’m walking home**

**Jump up to the top, LeBron**

**Ding dong, call me on my phone**

**Iced Tea and a game of ping pong** ”

Ava rolled her eyes slightly as she walked to the microphone stand and put the mic on it.

“ **This is getting heavy**

**Can you hear the base boom? I’m ready**

**Life is sweet as honey**

**Yeah, this beat cha ching like money** ”

Ava turned her gaze up back to her friends, seeing them chatting with their new companions they had just made. They pointed and looked at Ava as they chatted about her. Ava couldn’t help but close her eyes, a small smile playing on her face as she kept singing.

“ **Disco overload, I’m into that, I’m good to go**

 **I’m diamond, you know I glow up** ”

This time it was Ava’s time to have fun with her friends. She sent them a wink as she kept a hand on the microphone, her other hand waving around in the air with the music.

“ **’Cause, ah-ah I’m in the stars tonight**

**So watch me bring the fire and set the night alight**

**Shining through the city with a little funk and soul**

**So I’mma light it up like dynamite, whoa** ”

“Anyways, we set her up, and now we have this show,” Yue spoke with a small snicker to the boys she had just met. She had quickly taken interest in the boy with short golden hair. His matching eyes had made her melt the moment she laid eyes on him, so the moment Ava had arrived, she took the time to talk to the boy while they announced Ava being next to sing.

“I should do that to brother,” the boy chuckled as he heard his older brother groan.

“Alphonse, you do that, and I’m going to kick your ass and make you get up there,” a boy, similar to Alphonse spoke. Expect he had long hair that was tied up into a ponytail.

“Come on brother,” Al sighed as she looked at Yue. “We came out today to have a night out, and brother likes having his nose into books.” He spoke as he looked up at Ava, seeing the way she sent out short glares at Yue.

“Maybe we could introduce him to Ava. We were trying to ger her to meet someone, but she always seems to try to set us up,” Yue shook her head.

“ **Bring a friend, join the crowd**

 **Whoever wanna come along,** ”

Ava pointed her finger at her friends and made the _come over here_ motions, making her friends rapidly shake their heads. Ava shook her head as she kept going.

“ **Word up, talk the talk, just move like we off the wall**

**Day or night the sky’s alight**

**So we dance to the break of dawn** ”

Yue let out a small laugh as she patted Al’s shoulder, “I’ll be right back. I need to talk to Silk for a second. Or you could join me.” She gave a small wink as she made her way to Silk, standing behind her and giving her shoulder a small pat.

“Those lines are for us,” Silk laughed as she looked up at Yue.

“Oh yeah. How do you think she’s going to get us later?” Yue spoke as she felt a hand being gently placed on her back, seeing Alphonse next to her. She smiled up at him.

“Probably make a mess of the studio,” Silk shrugged as she grinned at Ava.

“ **Ladies and gentlemen, I got the medicine**

 **So you should keep ya eyes on the ball, huh** ”

Ava’s eyes landed on the older of the two siblings. He was staring down at his phone, scrolling through it. She had been looking around the room while she sang, and though she could see many uninterested people, he had caught her attention. She shook her head as she had already let go of the microphone and started moving her hands along with the music.

“ **This is getting heavy**

 **Can you hear the bass boom? I’m ready** ”

“Oh fuck. She’s getting into it!” Silk cheered as she practically jumped in her seat. Yue looked to the stage and almost dropped her drink.

“Holy shit! Holy shit! Record! Record Silk! OH MY GOD!” Yue handed her drink to Al as she quickly began to take out her phone.

“Why are we g—”

“Ava doesn’t like performing!” Yue chattered excitedly as she quickly pulled out her camera and began to record.

“ **Life is sweet as honey**

**Yeah, this beat cha ching like money**

**Disco overload, I’m into that, I’m good to go**

**I’m diamond, you know I glow up** ”

Ava hadn’t even realized she had started having fun, she felt like she had been back at their small studio. Yue had bought a small dance studio and offered small classes and Ava worked a there to help with cleaning and private classes. She wasn’t a dance performer like Yue, but everyone that knew her knew how much she enjoyed singing.

“ **’Cause, ah-ah, I’m in the stars tonight**

**So watch me bring the fire and set the night alight**

**Shining through the city with a little funk and soul**

**So I’ma light it up like dynamite, whoa** ”

“Why doesn’t she like performing?” Al asked curiously as Silk took Yue’s phone away and scattered off to get a better view of their friend.

“I don’t know. She usually avoids crowds, she mentioned something about her childhood,” Yue shrugged as she looked at Alphonse. “To be fair. In our ragtag group, we have Silk who often records what we need. She’s always been able to catch my dances so I can help teach other people, or so I can keep them on record as a reminder to myself for certain material. Ava’s always done a little bit; she cleans the place up after me. She helps Silk bring her equipment in and out, especially when people book our small studio for some kind of recording session.” Yue hummed.

“ **Dy-na-na-na, na-na, na-na-na, na-na, life is dynamite**

**Dy-na-na-na, na-na, na-na-na, na-na, life is dynamite**

**Shining through the city with a little funk and soul**

**I’ma light it up like dynamite, whoa** ”

Little had anyone realized, Al’s older brother had walked next to him, pretending to be on his phone. He had been listening to Ava sing while scrolling away at his social media. He hadn’t been that interested, but somewhere while she sang it had been obvious she had begun putting effort. He couldn’t help but have his interest peak, so he decided to eavesdrop. He put his phone down and looked up, seeing that Ava had let loose. Her jacket sleeves had been rolled up and one side of her jacket had fallen off her shoulder, but by that point, anyone could realize, she hadn’t cared anymore.

“ **Dy-na-na-na, na-na, na-na, eh**

**Dy-na-na-na, na-na, na-na, eh**

**Dy-na-na-na, na-na, na-na, eh**

**Light it up, dynamite** ”

“Brother, you should talk to her once she gets back,” Alphonse snickered as he gently pushed his older brother.

“Al, stop that,” he said as she rolled his eyes.

“Come on Ed!” Al pleaded with his brother. Alphonse had always been easy to talk to, a lot of people walked up to him when they went out, but Edward had been a different story. The bored look on his face drove almost everyone away, on the occasion he would get someone talking to him, but he would drive them away as he gave them short and quick responses.

“She did glance at you a while back, but you didn’t notice.” One of the people who had been with Silk spoke as they casually took a sip of his drink.

“Everett!” The other person, a female, exclaimed as she gently hit the male.

“Sorry Sasha, but it’s true. She was looking at Silk, then Yue, then us, and then the two boys. She ended up lingering on this one for longer,” Everett spoke with a small shrug.

“Wait, did she? How could I miss that?” Yue groaned; she would have looked to see her friend looking at someone. She did try her best to get her with someone, but usually that ended up in some kind of failure.

“ **Dy-na-na-na, na-na, na-na, eh**

**Dy-na-na-na, na-na, na-na, eh**

**Dy-na-na-na, na-na, na-na, eh**

**Light it up, dynamite** ”

“It was a quick glance, but she stared at him for just a bit longer. Sorry, sorry, work habits kicking in,” Everett laughed as he patted his legs. “I tend to notice things most don’t.” Everett laughed before Silk came running back and handed Yue her phone.

“Yue, your phone sucks. Why doesn’t it have storage!?” Silk hissed as she looked at Yue.

“Oh shit, it doesn’t?” Yue questioned as she dug through her camera reel.

“Woah, those are pretty,” Alphonse let out as he peered at Yue’s phone. There were several pictures of herself, but all of them had been of different settings and aesthetics. Yue’s face went bright red as she let out a flustered laugh.

“Th-Thank you!”

“Holy shit, tonight is a motherload.” Silk let out as she stared at Yue.

“What do you mea—”

“You, Yue Hou, getting _flustered_? Holy fuck!” Silk laughed as she sat down on her seat.

“ **’Cause, ah-ah I’m in the stars tonight**

**So watch me bring the fire and set the night alight**

**Shining through the city with a little funk and soul**

**So I’mma light it up like dynamite** ”

Edward chuckled to himself as he looked up at the stage, watching as Ava had practically forgotten she was on a stage. She had been singing and moving happily to the music she had been listening to. From what he had heard from Yue, he could tell that Ava had, at least for the moment, gone carefree. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he pulled up his phone again, beginning to scroll through it once again.

“Brother’s smiling,” Alphonse bumped his shoulder with Ed and teased him, only to receive a punch from Ed.

“Alphonse,” Edward warned slightly, dropping his hand to glare at Al.

“ **(This is ah)**

“ **’Cause, ah-ah I’m in the stars tonight**

**So watch me bring the fire and set the night alight**

**Shining through the city with a little funk and soul**

**So I’mma light it up like dynamite”**

“Oh! Does that mean he’s showing interest?” Yue butting herself into her conversation with a grin. “Oh, you’ll love Ava!”

“Wait! I just like her singing! What the fuck is this?!” Edward exclaimed as his face began to get red.

“Oh brother! You should ask for her number!” Alphonse grinned at his brother, hoping that his brother would actually listen to him.

“Alphonse, stop it.” Edward’s face scrunched up as he shoved his brother away.

“Oh come on brother! She looks like a really nice person!” Alphonse had tried hyping up his brother up, part of him wishing that he would take the chance. “Mom would really like her!”

“Don’t bring Mom into this!” Edward sighed, knowing that his mother would probably love if he brought home a girl he met. He would have to agree that Alphonse was probably right, but he wouldn’t say it out loud.

“Do you think we can get Ava together with Ed?” Yue asked Silk, the two quickly trying to form a plan to get the two together.

“You can’t just go trying to pair your friend with someone you barely now! I could be, I don’t know, a serial killer!” Edward tried to reason.

“Don’t listen to him, he wouldn’t hurt anyone. Brother tries to play a tough character, but he couldn’t hurt anyone,” Alphonse waved off his brother.

“ **Dy-na-na-na, na-na, na-na-na, na-na, life is dynamite**

**Dy-na-na-na, na-na, na-na-na, na-na, life is dynamite**

**Shining through the city with a little funk and soul**

**I’ma light it up like dynamite** ”

“Oh shit,” Silk set her drink down, her body tensing for a moment.

“What?”

“Song’s over…” Yue let out a small squeak as she pulled on Silk’s shoulder a bit.

“Fuck we need to run!” While Silk and Yue planned a getaway.

“Why do you need to run?” Sasha asked, leaning back into her seat, watching the two panicked girls.

“Ava finished singing, she’s going to kick our ass,” Silk informed as she jumped over the chair.

“Oh no you don’t.” Ava had been much quicker than the two. A pair of heels got thrown seemingly across the bar, hitting both girls. Ava marched up to them and got them off the ground. “I ask of you one thing, and then you sign ME UP TO SING!” Ava scolded the two.

“I’m sorry!” The two apologized, gripping their heads.

“Whatever,” Ava sighed as she let the two go, grabbing her heels and dropping them on the ground so she can slip them back on. “By the way, get your own ride home. You both know how much I don’t like it when you pull this shit on me.”

“But you were having fun Ava,” Silk said as she quickly recovered and hopped back over the seat and sat down.

“You did look like you were having fun,” Edward cut through their conversation as he once again pulled his phone up to scroll through it.

“Huh? Thanks I guess,” Ava let out, confused on who he was, and why he had been talking to her. Though she recognized him as the male who had been sitting, scrolling through his phone, she wasn’t sure why he had been there and talking to her, nonetheless.

“Hi, I’m Alphonse Elric, and this is my brother, Edward Elric,” Alphonse had been quick to introduce him.

“Yeah, I was talking to them before you went up,” Yue spoke as she walked next to Al.

“Oh, I see… Is he going to take you home?” Ava asked, crossing her arms slightly.

“Ava, wh-what!?” Yue stuttered slightly making Ava chuckle. “I’ll take that as a yes. Hey, Alphonse, right?”

“Yeah, but you can call me Al.”

“Great. I’ll write down our address, and you can take her home. Or you can take her with you,” Ava spoke as she looked at Silk. “And you little moth?”

“Ava, I am going to st—”

“Steal my kneecaps? Break my legs? Yeah, well. I hope you have fun tonight with your two new friends, and I hope they give you a ride,” Ava gave them an innocent smile.

“Wait, Ava you can—”

“I’ve done it before, have I not? You decided to sign me up for something I didn’t want, no you suffer.”

“You could have just said no,” Edward butted in, making Ava turn her head to him.

“Who are you to be butting in?” Ava glared at him.

“Someone just listening in. You just sound like you’re bitching because you can.” He shrugged as he looked at Yue and Silk. Yue seemed to be waving at him to stop what he was doing.

“I don’t know who you think you are, but I suggest saying out of it.”

“Jeez, I think you were wrong Alphonse,” Edward hummed as he returned to looking at his phone. Yue let out a small sigh. “Stubborn bitch.”

“Excuse me!?” Ava looked about ready to kick his ass until Yue and Silk grabbed her.

“Alright, Ava stop your shit,” Silk said as she looked at Yue. “I think we should call it a night. You guys have our numbers, feel free to call anytime!”

“Yeah, we’ll see you around!” Yue waved as she grabbed Ava’s hand and drug her our of the bar, giving her a hit in the back of the head.

“You really are stubborn though,” Silk spoke as she took Ava’s car keys and unlocked the car, getting into the driver’s seat.

“Not my fault that rat got on my nerves.”

“No, you’re just being rude because he told you the truth. We know this Ava, but you went overboard this time.” Yue hummed as she patted Ava’s head.

“Still, hadn’t heard you sing in a while. What made you change this time around?” Silk asked as she made sure everyone had been buckled in and ready to go.

“I don’t know… It was just… Fun tonight..” Ava hummed as she looked out the window.

“Freight leave you?”

“No, still there. Felt it towards the end again. I don’t think you noticed, but I rushed off the stage as soon as I finished, the guy didn’t even get to ask me if I wanted to sing another song before I hopped off that stage,” Ava spoke as she shook her head. “Don’t sign me up like that again… You didn’t even give me a warning this time… I guess it was fine this time because of the song… How long have I be—”

“Two weeks. None stop. Did you finally get that out of your system?” Silk cut her off, she had obviously grown tired of the song. Ava chuckled softly, staring out the window.

“Did I fuck up your nights? Sorry,” Ava apologized sheepishly, sinking into her chair.

“Nah, I liked Alphonse, but I think I may just try to take it slow,” Yue hummed as her phone buzzed.

“I have two people to talk to, so nothing was ruined. I think we’re going out another day,” Silk spoke as she let the windows down.

“Is that so?”

“Yep. Sasha and Everett were really nice, we almost immediately gave each other our numbers.” Silk casually spoke, making Ava laugh.

“Ah, and I’m the third party in all of this,” Ava laughed, moving her hand out the window, her hand moving in a wave motion.

“That Edward kid and you had something going,” Yue spoke as she set her phone down, patting Ava’s shoulder.

“The angry guy? Oh no way in hell.” Ava shook her head, turning back to look at Yue.

“Are you sure about that?” Silk laughed. “You two are practically the same, I wouldn’t be surprised if you get his number within the next couple of months.”

“What the fuck?” Ava asked as she brought her hand back into the car, looking at her friends as if they were insane.

“How much do you bet that Dawn would agree with us?” Yue spoke, being the first one to bring money into any kind of thing that could be turn into a bet.

“One hundred.” Ava deadpanned, almost sure that Dawn would be on Ava’s side.

“Alright bet. If she agrees with us, you owe each of us a hundred, but if she agrees with you, we each give you a hundred,” Yue grinned, extending her hand that Ava took and shook.

If there was anything Ava is bad at, is remembering how often Yue wins bets. The following days went by, and when Dawn came by the studio to visit the girls, she had been quick to agree with Yue. Though, something that they hadn’t know, was that Dawn also knew the boys, they had worked for Roy. If there was something that Ava didn’t do, was check on her Uncle’s work since her Dad worked with him, and it never really seemed like something Ava should check in with unless necessary.

“Stupid Yue and her bets,” Ava muttered as she gave each of them their share of money.

“Thanks for betting, we’ll see what we bet next time,” Yue grinned as she put her money away in her pocket.

“Doesn’t matter, that shit is probably going to the rent anyways,” Ava shrugged as she refused to admit a loss.

“Oh, Roy sends his hellos,” Dawn chirped as she sat down in one of the chairs. Ava raised her hand a bit, acknowledging it.

“I can’t believe I lost $200…” Ava groaned as she shook her head. “What’s with you guys being so adamant about this kid anyways?” The three turned to look at each other and simultaneously shrugged.

“YOU’RE TELLING ME, YOU JUST _FEEL IT_?” Ava yelled, annoyed that she lost money over a stupid feeling.

“Yeah.” Silk and Yue said, nodding rapidly.

“I hate you both.” Ava looked away from them.

“Oh, Alphonse may be coming by, so private sessions may be called off,” Yue said making Ava wave it off.

“It’s fine, not like I’ll be needing the sessions anyways. We just do them to take up time anyways.” Ava grabbed her phone and began to scroll through her socials.

“You should try and do more bar karaoke’s, that looks like it helped you. You had fun last time,” Silk said, trying to help Ava.

“Nah, I think I’m good. I don’t think anyone wants to hear me sing anyways,” Ava waved off before feeling the three hit her. “Ow!”

“Don’t say that, you have such a lovely voice sweetheart!” Dawn had been the first to speak, almost scolding Ava for talking lowly about her voice. Ava simply sighed as she shook her head.

“Right.”

“We’re going to get you singing in front of a stage again,” Yue spoke with determination as she placed a hand on Silk’s head. “We’re going to make sure of it.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Watch us. A camera woman and the dancer are going to get their vocalist,” Yue grinned as Ava rolled her eyes.

“We’ve gotten you to preform once, we can do it again. It’s been years Ava, come on, you can get on the stage again.” Silk tried to encourage.

“Nah. I ain’t a vocalist, or a singer. I’m just little old Ava, I’m just the girl who cleans the studio and works on paperwork. I’m the behind the scenes, and that’s just perfect to me. I’ve got the face of the work, and the one who’s able to help bring it to the rest of the world.” Ava grinned as she set her phone down, looking at the computer that sat on a desk.

“Now, let’s open up for the day and get to work!”

“Yes ma’am!”

Dawn smiled at the girls before giving them a hug and saying her goodbyes. Once she had been outside she looked up at the sky.

“You’ve slowly been getting there,” Dawn hummed to herself with a smile. “Dancer, Camera, and now they just need a voice. Now that surely is a task,” Dawn began to walk to her car as she looked down at her smartwatch, seeing a message come in.

“Right, time to get moving. The next step of the plan is coming soon,” Dawn smirked to herself as she dropped her hand to her side. “Time to get that voice back."


	11. Weight of The World

" ** _I feel like I'm losing hope._** "

Ava quietly sang to herself as the radio played, she opened the window and leaned over. She looked out, watching as people walked around.

" ** _In my body and my soul._** "

It was nearing nighttime, so people were getting together for a date, or were heading home for the night.

" ** _And the sky, it looks so ominous._** "

Stars twinkled lightly, the little sun that was left preventing them from shining much more than they were.

" ** _And as time comes to a halt._** "

Ava pushed herself away from the open window and walked back to her bed, sitting on it. She continued to stare out at the sky.

" ** _Silence starts to overflow._** "

She could feel her ears ringing slightly. No matter if she left the radio on, she knew the silent ringing wouldn't really leave her ears.

" ** _My cries are inconspicuous._** "

She turned away from the window as she laid down. She'd been starting to feel some kind of homesickness. Ever since she found out about Maes, she began to feel the biggest loss that she couldn't place. No matter if she went to Gracias' home. It never helped the feeling.

" ** _Tell me God, are you punishing me?_** "

Ava stared up at the ceiling, almost challenging the idea of a God. There was only Truth, that door. Then again, she hadn't even been sure. If there was a God. It really was punishing her.

" ** _Is this the price I'm paying for my past mistakes?_** "

She knew her payment for committing the Taboo had been her arm and leg. Yet, why did it still feel like that she was going to be paying more than just her limbs?

" ** _This is my redemption song._** "

She brought her automail hand up, almost as if trying to reach for something. She stared at the back of her hand, looking at all the little scratches and dents that the metal had.

" ** _I need you more than ever right now._** "

Ava had her radio playing in her room and little did she know; the boys across the hallway also had theirs playing. She had been in their room prior, leaving their radio on as she left. Alphonse had been meaning to turn it off, but found his brother quietly humming to the music that had been playing. So he left it on.

" ** _Can you hear me now?_** "

In the two separate rooms, Ava and Ed quietly sang along with the radio. Ed had grown subconsciously started to sing the song, he'd heard it so many times already. Mainly because of Ava's habits of leaving a radio on as background sound, and because anytime the song came on, she'd quickly change attitude, as if thinking.

Alphonse had walked out of the room, and Ed dropped his pen down as he listened to the song properly. Why was Ava so attached to the song anyway?

" ** _Cause we're going to shout it loud._** "

Ed hadn't been too surprised when he knew the words to the song, but still found it interesting that he did. He was usually really good at tuning out everything around him. He just guessed Ava probably kept trying to find a station that kept playing the song, and that he heard it one too many times.

" ** _Even if our words seem meaningless._** "

Ed grabbed his pen again, ready to continue to working on trying to find a way everything connected but found himself interested in the song.

" **It's like I'm carrying the weight of the world.** "

He tapped his pen on the desk, keeping in time with the song. He hadn't even realized he memorized this song until now.

" **I wish that someway, _somehow._** "

Edward set his pen down and looked at the radio. Ava on the other hand had been laying on her bed, hugging her pillow as she sang along.

" ** _That I could save every one of us._** "

Ava shut her eyes tightly, slowly curling into a ball. She felt the way her throat burned, tears threatening to fall.

" ** _But the truth is that I'm only one girl!_** "

Ava yelled into her pillow, she'd been wanting to belt out the line, but every time found herself with the boys. She refused to say much, but now that she was in her room, she could do as she wanted.

" ** _Maybe if I keep believing my dreams will come to life._** "

She had hoped dreams she had could still be real, but even as time passed. Her hope had been slowly dwindling. She really wanted them to come, but she couldn't help but give them up.

" ** _Come to life..._** "

Edward stared at the radio; he hadn't really realized the lyrics. Every time they came on, he'd watch Ava go silent and sing them go herself. Compared to other songs she sang; she was almost always on the quiet song when it came to it.

" **After all the laughter fades.** "

He couldn't help but begin to put the words into his own life. How, as much as he missed Resembool and his friends, he couldn't turn back. Not without his little brother's body back.

" **Sings of life all washed away.** "

They did this to themselves. They decided to bring back their mother. It's their own fault, but no matter what. He always felt the guilt of dragging his brother into this life. For sticking his soul inside a suit of armor.

" **I can still, still feel a gentle breeze.** "

Ed closed his eyes. He missed his home, and he missed the days where he ran around with his friends. He could practically still smell the calm little village. Nothing but hills as far as the eye could see.

" **No matter how hard I pray.** "

He didn't worship a God. Hell, not after that day he saw the gate. But sometimes he did find himself wondering if there was a God. If God would ever give him and Al a break, give them the answer they needed to get Al's body back.

" **Sings of warning still remain.** "

Ed knew, even if they did get something. Something was going to try and stop them. Especially the Homunculi. He knew they wouldn't stop.

" **And life has become my enemy.** "

He opened his eyes and looked down at the papers scattered on the coffee table. Papers upon papers trying to connect everything he's learned. Papers trying to figure out how to get his brother's body back. Papers Ava and Dawn had given him over the last couple of months.

" ** _Tell me God, are you punishing me?_** "

This time Edward let himself fall back on the couch. He laid down and stared at the ceiling. Part of him finally realizing why Ava often stayed quiet when the song would come on.

" ** _Is this the price I'm paying for my past mistakes?_** "

He found himself thinking a bit. He would often think about the question himself. Without wanting, if he let himself go long enough, he would wonder if God was actually still going after them for committing the Taboo.

" ** _This is my redemption song._** "

Redemption... He was going to get Al's body back. If it was the last thing he ever did, and he swore by it. He didn't need any God. He was going to find a way and bring him back himself.

" ** _I need you more than ever right now._** "

But hell, he would be lying if he said he hadn't been afraid. Afraid that he couldn't find a way, afraid that Al would be stuck like that forever. He wanted, any and every bit of information. Being stuck bothered him, he didn't care if he had to get on his knees and beg.

" ** _Can you hear me now?_** "

Ed smiled to himself as he shook his head. He had his friends, even the stupid Colonel to help him. Alphonse was still with him, keeping an eye on him and making sure he kept looking through things while he slept. Ed didn't need anything but them.

" ** _Cause we're going to shout it loud._** "

Ed dropped the quiet tone for a normal singing voice. Something about the song suddenly feeling like a comfort.

Ava switched from her usual singing voice to a whisper. Tears had begun to fall down her cheek as she tried to wipe them off on her pillow.

" ** _Even if our words seem meaningless._** "

Ava thought about promises she had made with Maes over the years, and how much she missed him. How she missed the way her Dad used to tuck her in at night. How her sister would join her in bed when she couldn't sleep.

" ** _It's like I'm carrying the weight of the world._** "

It felt like she was drowning in the memories and lost promises. Words that would go empty and incomplete. No matter how many times she said she would go through with some, no matter how many times she convinced herself it was okay. It didn't feel like it.

" ** _I wish that someway, somehow._** "

Ava pushed herself to sit up on her bed, constantly wiping away the tears that kept falling.

" ** _That I could save everyone one of us._** "

Ava couldn't help but think about her Dad and sister.

Edward let out a soft sigh as he thought about Nina.

Though the one common thought they wanted, more than anything. Was Maes. They kept blaming themselves, no matter how many times everyone told them otherwise.

" ** _But the truth us that I'm only one girl._** "

Ava stared at the window once again, the lights blurring together. Everything was dark out already. She let out a small sniffle before standing up and walking toward the window again.

" ** _Maybe if I keep believing my dreams will come to life._** "

She quietly sang out as she leaned against it. There had been one or two people still walking about, ignoring that she was even there.

" ** _Come to life._** "

Ava sighed as she looked down at the pavement far below. She really had wished that all of her dreams would become reality, even if they were everything but reality.

Edward smiled to himself, lifting a small note that Dawn had written him a while back. It was a short note reminding him to never give up, and that he still had much more to find. That he could still find a way to get Al's body back.

" ** _Still, we're going to shout it loud._** "

Ava knew that even if she kept all her dreams, she would be a complete wreck. She knew how much it hurt having the destroyed.

" ** _Even if our words seem meaningless._** "

But how many times had she replayed them over and over in her head. The words held so much power to her, no matter how many years pass by. Promises she made as a child sometimes came back to her.

" ** _It's like I'm carrying the weight of the world._** "

Ava's voice slowly came back as she let out a soft chuckle between words. She brought her normal hand up to her automail shoulder, gently playing with it.

" ** _I wish that someway, somehow._** "

Edward kept lifting up notes that had been sprawled around the table, quickly skimming them before putting them down.

" ** _That I could save everyone of us._** "

Ava's singing slowly got back to her loud tone, catching the attention of the occasional person that walked by. Ava waved slightly as she pushed herself to stand properly.

" ** _But the truth is that I'm only one girl _(guy) _!_** "

Ava placed her hands on the windowsill as she looked up at the sky.

" ** _Still, we're going to shout it loud._** "

Ava turned around and let herself slide down onto the floor.

Ed stood up and set the note back down as he grabbed his pen.

" ** _Even if our words seem meaningless._** "

Ava smiled to herself as looked up at the ceiling.

Ed twirled the pen in his hands before letting it drop back down onto the table, a small smile on his face.

" ** _It's like I'm carrying the weight of the world._** "

Ava wore a smile as she quickly hopped back up onto her feet, twirling around her room.

Ed scratched the back of his neck as he stood there, singing along.

" ** _I wish that someway, somehow._** "

Ava stood in the middle of her room, holding her hands close to her chest.

" ** _That I could save everyone one of us._** "

Edward smiled softly as he turned to the radio.

" ** _But the truth is, that I'm only one girl _(guy) _!_** "

Ava gently pulled out the ring that had been on a necklace she wore, gently fiddling with it.

Edward looked at his automail hand and clasped it shut, a feeling oddly calm and ready to carry on whatever came at him next with more energy than before.

“ ** _Maybe if I keep believing my dreams will come to life._** ”

Ava quietly sang to herself as she smiled. Maybe.

“ **Come to life…** ”

Ed chuckled to himself as he dropped his gaze from the radio to the door. He let out a small laugh as he shook his head. “You really are an idiot,” he couldn’t help but laugh to himself as his face heated up slightly. He took a seat back down on the couch and continued to work.

Alphonse, who had been right outside their doors let out a quiet laugh, having heard the two. He had been about to walk back into his shared room with his brother when he heard him singing, so he stayed out and listened. Al took a mental note not to mention it to his brother and wait to tell Dawn about it next time they saw her.


	12. Home is Where You Are

Edward let out a small throaty sound as he stretched his arms into the air. He had just arrived back to Resembool after a trip that had lasted him several months, he had been out for longer than he had expected. He placed his hands on his hips as he took a small breath of relief at being back home, a smile on his face. He stood there until he heard the train leave, making him turn his head as he watched the train get farther from the station. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he lifted his suitcase and walked to where he could use the payphone. Inserting the spare change he had been carrying around for a while, he quickly moved his hands to dial a number.

“Hello, Mustang residence, Dawn speaking,” Dawn happily hummed as she placed the phone against her ear.

“Hey Dawn, it’s me, Ed.” Edward spoke as he rested against the payphone.

“Oh! That’s a surprise!” Dawn gasped with a playful giggle as she adjusted the coat on her shoulders. “I was just about to head out, so you called just in time. What’s up?”

“I’m back in Resembool. I just got off the train a couple of minutes ago. I wanted to call and ask if Al has checked in with you? Last time I talked to him, he told me he was going to start making his way back home, but said he’s going to be arriving days after I do.”

“Hm… Let me see, I wrote down where he had been last,” Dawn thought as she looked around the desk, moving mail aside as she picked up a small little journal. She quickly skimmed through it and stopped at a certain page. “Al was a couple of days away from Resembool. He’s still heading over there since his train got delayed.”

“Shit, did it really?” Ed sighed as he pinched his nose slightly. He had been hoping his brother would be arriving on schedule. He himself was rarely on time, but for once, he had hoped everything could go according to plan.

“Mhm. What’s going on Edward?” Dawn questioned knowingly. Ed had been in a rush to get home, making frequent calls to her. Dawn had known something was up as soon as he called twice in one week when he would usually go months on end without a single phone call to anyone other than his brother. Even then, Alphonse would have to call Dawn or Winry to check how his brother had been doing since Al knew his brother much preferred to send them letters than actually hold a phone call.

“O-Oh! It’s just I have something planned is all!” Edward exclaimed as his face turned a bright red hue.

“What are you planning?” Dawn pushed, making Ed clear his throat.

“It’s just…” Edward wandered off slightly, looking away from the payphone itself. “I got a ring for Ava,” he adjusted his tie as his face burned.

“OH MY GOD!” Dawn squealed into the phone, making Ed quickly move it away from his own ear. “When are you going to ask? Why didn’t you tell me sooner!?” She quickly began to question him, making Ed let out a relived chuckle.

“I wanted to keep it a secret… Don’t tell her, she doesn’t even know what I have planned… I was hoping she was still in Central to be honest.” Edward as he shoved his hand into his pocket, playing with the small box that had been in his pocket.

“Of course I’ll keep it a secret!” Dawn chirped before settling down. “As for Ava, she left home a while ago. She said she wanted to make a quick stop first, but she really didn’t say where.” Dawn hummed as she set her journal down. “She’s been a little airheaded the last few days to be honest.”

“What do you mean?” Ed asked as he looked around.

“She’s just been around more. Like something has been on her mind but she hadn’t really spoke much about it. Every time Roy and I mention it to her, she just waves it off as a momentary thing. I don’t really know why though,” Dawn lifted the phone up and took a seat on the couch, setting the device on her lap.

“That’s weird, I don’t think she’s ever acted like that. Even the week we managed to be in the same area,” Edward commented as he looked down at his suitcase, seeing the small charm she had placed on it just before leaving his side again.

“She told me she had been really happy to see you then. Wouldn’t stop talking about it for weeks. When we finally got the letters you two sent from then, Ava’s letters were. Well,” Dawn chuckled softly as she looked at the stack on the table.

“She told you, didn’t she?” Ed sighed as he scratched the back of his neck.

“She had hearts all over her letter. She included the picture too,” Dawn laughed. The picture in question had been one where Ed and Ava had been able to go out for a bit after doing research. According to Ava’s letter, they had spent most of the day comparing notes like that had most of the time and finally got Ed to go out. Ed had a drink in hand as Ava had a hand over his shoulder, a drink in hand. Though the main focus of the image had been the small kiss Ed had planted on Ava’s cheek.

“Of course she had hearts,” Edward couldn’t help but laugh slightly. He had been drinking a little too much that night and had actually been going to give her an actual kiss, but Ava had been with more energy than he had expected. “She didn’t even realize the actual intention.”

“She did remember it though. Or she wrote it while drinking, there were several smears on the paper as if something fell on the page,” Dawn commented.

“Probably the drink. We managed to get a bottle for ourselves and Ava ended up taking it back to her room. Oh hey, I’m going to get going now. I’ll see you soon?” Ed asked as she bent down and lifted his suitcase back up.

“We’ll hopefully be there before Alphonse arrives,” Dawn hummed. “I’ll see you soon sweetheart.” Edward hung up the phone as he began to make his way to the Rockbell house. He couldn’t stop fiddling with the small box, getting nervous as he continuously thought about it.

A day later, Ava arrived at the Rockbell house, almost instantly ready to throw herself onto the couch to get some rest.

“That train ride was the worst thing I’ve experienced in months,” Ava complained as she laid on the couch, letting her hand hang.

“What happened?” Winry asked as she held a box of miscellaneous things.

“There was as mother who couldn’t calm her baby down, and then these kids running up and down the train car. One of them ended up throwing whatever they had been playing with into my seat multiple times,” Ava sighed. “I couldn’t just ignore them. I’m pretty sure they purposely did it because they wanted to see my automail. I just wanted to nap.”

“You usually let people see your automail, what was the difference?” Edward asked as he helped Winry move stuff around. He had promised to help her out as much as he could since he still didn’t really have a place of his own.

“I didn’t get much sleep the last couple of days, been in and out of trains,” Ava sat up as looked at her automail. “Plus I’ve been thinking about Dad all over again,” Ava sighed out. “It’s been 13 years?” She questioned softly.

“Have you visited their graves recently?” Winry asked politely, setting her box down as she looked at Ava.

“I visited Maes and Dad just before leaving Central. I had to backtrack to Rush Valley though and then catch the train headed over here at night.”

“Rush Valley?” Ed and Winry questioned at up at the same time.

“Yeah. I wanted to check with the kid you helped deliver and I forgot about my earrings over there,” Ava hummed as she sunk into the couch.

“Earrings? You didn’t have any piercings when I last saw you,” Edward spoke as he tried to look at her ears, noticing she had been covering them with her hair.

“Oh shit, that’s right,” Ava snapped her fingers slightly. She quickly pulled her hair back slightly to show the single piercing she currently had. “I was going to get another one, but my ear had been bleeding so much I decided to hold off on it for now. Plus it hurt like a bitch.”

“Tell me about it, when Ed brought me these earrings, I got them all done as soon as I could. I had to live with a bandage on my ear for a while,” Winry chuckled as she brought her hand up to her ears.

“How did you do it? My ear was hurting for a long time,” Ava laughed as she chatted with Winry about jewelry. Edward walked off with a smile on his face, decided to leave the two to chat while he dropped the boxes of things in the small workshop they had. When he did, he couldn’t help but feel fuzzy, his childhood best friend and the girl who had appeared in his life for the better were getting along far more than what he remembered.

“Right, everyone should be arriving sometime this week,” Edward quietly spoke to himself as he let out a heavy exhale. He had started to get nervous with Ava being here, he had been afraid he hadn’t hidden the small box properly and that she would easily find it.

“Hey Ed!” Ed turned quickly as soon as he heard his name.

“Can you get over here really quick?” He heard one of the girls call out to him.

“Going!” He yelled as he quickly made his way back.

Days went by, and Edward had kept an eye on the small box, constantly moving it around his room. The day Alphonse arrived; Edward couldn’t help but stay with his brother most of the time.

“Brother, are you okay?” Alphonse asked with a small chuckle as he looked at his brother.

“Yeah, you’ve been oddly close with us today,” Yue chuckled as she stood next to Alphonse, giving Ed a smug grin.

“Shut up,” Edward pouted slightly as he looked away from the couple. Ever since the two had found out about Edward having a ring already, the two had been endlessly teasing him.

“Come on Brother,” Alphonse teased his brother, giving him a small nudge.

“I’m going with Dawn,” Edward groaned as he walked over to Dawn, grumbling under his breath. Once he had been within Dawn’s earshot, she turned to look at him, seeing as he dragged his feet along.

“What’s wrong lover boy?” Dawn teased along, already knowing his mood was only from the teasing he had been receiving from his brother. Edward let out an annoyed groan as he was about ready to turn on his heel and go to his room.

“We making fun of Edward?” Silk asked as she seemed to appear out of nowhere, about ready to attack Ed with any little thing that she could. Her sudden appearance made Edward walk to the couch, ready to sit down and just deal with everyone teasing him.

“I can’t tell you guys anything,” Edward grumbled as he rolled his eyes. Silk chuckled as she simply gave Edward a hit.

“C’mon Canary,” Silk teased as she managed to get to his height. “You’re the only one who hasn’t popped the question,” she teased into his ear, making Edward shove her aside.

“Fucking hell Silk,” Edward grumbled in an annoyance. “How are you not tired? Didn’t you guys come in a train for days at a time?” He asked as he looked at her.

“Everett and Sasha are already asleep in the room, I was about to go to bed when I heard that we were talking shit about you,” Silk happily grinned, receiving a hit over her head from Ed.

“I think we should all go to sleep.” The chatter was interrupted from Ava. Everyone turning to see her walking into the room with clothing over her hand. “Auntie, the room is ready for you and Uncle Roy. You guys should take the room for the next couple of nights, I can sleep on the couch.” She said as she let out a small yawn.

“Good night!” Silk chirped as she practically flew back to the room that she had been staying in. Dawn ruffled Ava’s hair, silently thanking her as she went to the room. Alphonse and Yue walked past Ava, saying their goodnights and such. Ava let out a soft sigh as she walked to the bathroom, while Edward took a seat on the couch, waiting for her to get out. A couple of minutes later, when Ava walked out, Edward looked up at her.

“You’re not going to your room?” Ava asked as she set her clothing on the arm of the couch. Edward shook his head gently.

“I was going to ask you to go up to my room. The bed is large enough for us to sleep on, and the couch doesn’t sound all that comfortable,” Edward chuckled softly as he sat up.

“Huh? You know I don’t mind the couch,” Ava said, the joking tone Edward held, going over her head.

“You alright Av?” He asked as he walked over to her.

“I’m fine,” she waved off, ready to grab blankets to use.

“Seriously, come with me. You’ve literally fallen asleep on me and in the same bed as me, what’s the difference?” Edward asked curiously, gently grabbing her arm.

“Ed, I’m fine on the couch.” Ed furrowed his eyebrows as he watched her.

“Please come sleep in the room?” His voice had been rather quiet, making Ava turn.

“Okay…” She agreed as she let him guide her to the room. Ed let her in the room and watched as she began to get under the covers. He grabbed some of his pajamas and walked out of the room, closing the door with an exhale he hadn’t realized he was holding. He quickly went to get dressed into them and returned to the room. He made sure the room had all the lights off as he walked to his side of the bed, quickly laying down.

Ava laid in bed for a while, she listened to Ed making sure he had gone to sleep already. Once she had been sure he had been asleep, she slowly rolled out of bed, getting out of the room. She wandered the house a bit before walking out of the house. She leaned against the railing on the front deck.

“What’s wrong?” Edward’s voice broke through the silence of the night.

“I thought you were asleep,” Ava replied, not even turning back to look at him.

“I’ve known you for years. I know how to fake being asleep,” Edward chuckled softly as he leaned against the railing next to her. He stared out at the night sky, quietly keeping her company.

“I bought the house…” Ava broke their silence, playing with her father’s ring. The ring being much to large for her finger, but she had it on her finger, constantly spinning it on her finger.

“House?” Edward curiously asked.

“The one in Central. The one where I used to live in with Dad.” Ava looked down at the ring, running a finger over it.

“Did you?”

“Mhm… I came back to Resembool to visit family and to have this celebration for Dawn and Roy and Alphonse and Yue. I’m going to be living in Central soon.” She resumed to spin the ring on her finger.

“You’re going to be living sometime this week?”

“Yeah. How’d you know?” Ava curiously asked.

“It’s just a guessed.”

“I see… Yeah, I’m probably leaving by the end of the week or something. It just depends on the train schedule.” Ava hummed as she took off her ring as silence continued between them.

“I tired finding Mom’s ring…”

“What?” Ed couldn’t help but let out, surprised.

“She might have left us, but I wanted her ring… It was so meaningless,” Ava let out a sad chuckle. “I don’t even know why I got earrings. They’re pointless and mean nothing to me. I purposely left my last pair of earrings, more like tossed them out when I was on a train ride.”

“Why?”

“They have no meaning. I have Dad’s ring. The bracelet that connects me with Gracia, Maes, and Elicia. I ended up tossing the last pair, and I’m still not sure why I have these.” Ava raised her hand she began to take off her earrings, looking at them. “I could throw them out right now, and I wouldn’t miss them. The only thing I could miss would be the feeling.” She turned to look at Ed, who had been watching her silently.

“You should keep them on. They look nice,” he smiled, his face turning a light shade of pink.

“You think so?” Ava curiously asked as she turned back forward, putting her earrings back on.

“Yeah. I hope that the house is comfortable,” Edward hummed.

“It’s weird going back. It’s changed so much over the years,” Ava sadly spoke. “When I walked in, I couldn’t help but remember what happened that night.”

“So, why’d you buy it?”

“I don’t know. I saw it being sold and decided to ask Uncle Roy to help me buy it. I had already been looking at somewhere to live anyways, and the house just seemed open at that time.” Edward let out a small huff as he pushed himself off the fencing, gently grabbing her shoulder and pulling her into a small hug.

“You’re an idiot sometimes, you know that?” Edward quietly spoke as he looked down at her. Her hair had been tied up into a ponytail, something he knew had been tight considering how much her hair had been pulled back. He quickly unmade her hair, running his hand through it.

“I know…” Ava mumbled.

“Are you really going to live alone in that house?” He asked worriedly.

“For the time being…” Edward sighed as he placed his head on top of hers.

“You want to spend the night out here then? We can just sit and look up at the stars. I can bring us a blanket,” Ed asked as he gently pulled her at arm’s length.

“Yes please.”

“Get comfortable then, I’ll be back in a minute,” Ed hummed as he let her go, going back inside. He went back to the room and grabbed the blanket off the bed, not before walking to the dresser and digging through his pile of clothing, spotting the small box at the bottom of the drawer. He grabbed the box and opened it, taking out the small ring, gently putting it in the pocket of his pajama’s shirt. He grabbed the blanket and quickly walked back outside. He spotted her sitting on an alchemically made bench, staring up. He walked behind her and gently placed the blanket over her shoulders, making her turn her head slightly.

“Thank you,” she hushed out, making him nod. He took a seat beside her, to which Ava quickly tossed half the blanket over his shoulders. The two sat in a comforting silence, Ava leaned against Ed as she stared up at the sky.

“Is that what’s been bothering you? The house I mean?”

“Yeah… It’s just quite a bit to think about at once,” Ava spoke, looking down at his hand. “Call me selfish, but I miss your automail.”

“My automail?”

“Yeah…” Ava hummed as she gently intertwined her automail hand over his normal hand. “My automail hand must be freezing compared to your normal hand.”

“I don’t mind.” Edward spoke as he looked at their hands, gently giving her hand a squeeze. “It’s not selfish when I say I would like you to have your normal arm back. Your automail is rough when you lean against me.” He joked as he gently ran his thumb over the metal fingers.

“I wish I could feel these things… You’re doing these small things to me hand, but I can’t feel it…”

“There’s still a lifetime ahead of us you know,” Edward’s face heated up as he thought about the small ring that had been in his pocket.

“Is there?” Ava asked, confused.

“Yeah. It’s just a small little thing, and that’s all that matters, right?” He asked.

“Yeah… I guess so,” she replied, turning to look back up, letting her head rest against his shoulder.

Edward watched her, watching as her eyes focused on the twinkling of the stars. Her hair had been down and neatly settling on her shoulders. Though, he could still see the small twinkle in her eye. He instinctively moved his other hand into his shirt pocket, gently grabbing the small ring and pulling it out, keeping it hidden within his hand. He could tell she had been quick to space out, her eyes moving quickly from star to star. Ed gently moved his head and leaned his against hers, his eyes never leaving her.

“Ava Hughes…” Edward softly spoke, holding onto her automail hand tightly.

“Hm?” She hummed with confusion. He rarely, if ever, spoke her full name. She hadn’t bothered to pay attention to his movements, but she did hold onto his hand a little tighter when she heard her automail move without reason. Ed moved his left hand in front of her face, holding the small ring up to her with two fingers.

“Will you marry me?” It was a simple question, but Ava couldn’t help but stare at the ring. She stopped moving and held her breath slightly. She couldn’t respond with anything other than a nod.

“Y-yeah.” It was all Ava could muster out. Edward laughed gently as he kissed the top of her head.

“Give me your right hand.”

“But aren’t ring supposed to go on your left?”

“Not if your left is automail. I know how much rings mean to you. After all, you’ve held onto your fathers so closely. Other than that, you’re always trying to wear it on your ring finger on your right hand. I see you spinning the ring around all the time.” Edward pointed out with a smile.

“I see,” she hummed, moving her hand over to him, letting him gently slip the ring on. “How’d you know my ring size?”

“It took me forever to get it out of Dawn’s family. Dawn mentioned her family knowing your automail measurements already, so I had to go to Rush Valley and ask for them. It took me a while, but I got the size of your fingers for a ring. While I was there, they told me you had been there several weeks before I had and told me that you were looking at jewelry. I ended up picking out a ring while I was there. I’ve been carrying it around for a while to be honest.” Edward laughed as he looked back up at the sky.

“You’ve had it since before the week we were together?”

“Waaaay before that.”

“Jeez, you waited until now to ask?” Ava joked as she nudged him gently.

“I was going to ask during the little celebration tomorrow,” he sheepishly admitted as he let her hand go and placed his hand around her shoulder.

“I see.” Ava thought to herself for a moment before grabbing the ring that once belonged to her Dad. “Once you find home…” she mumbled to herself with a small smile. She glanced at the hand that had been on her shoulder before gently grabbing it and slipping on the ring.

“What are you doing?” Ed asked as he looked at what she had been doing.

“If we get married… That means you’re coming to live with me in Central, right?” Ava asked curiously as she leaned against him comfortably.

“I guess so.”

“Ever since Maes, I lost a sense of home… I forgot what having a home felt like.” Ed couldn’t’ help but frown slightly. She never really told him that, hell, she kept a lot from him at the same time, deciding to fight her struggles in silence.

“But I think I finally figured out where home is.”

“Did you?”

“Mhm. Home is wherever you are.” Ava hummed rather happily as she brought her normal hand up to his. Intertwining their fingers over her shoulder. “It took me forever to place what the feeling was, but I think it’s just that.”

“Shut up,” Edward felt his face burn as he simply buried his face into her hair.

“Hey Ed.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. I love you,” Ava gently moved her head, trying to get a look at his face.

“I love you too,” Edward moved his head, looking at her. Ava smiled at him and gave him a small kiss before she quickly resumed her comfortable position of resting her head on his shoulder.


	13. Good Night

“I shouldn’t have let the dishes pile up,” Ava quietly complained to herself as she washed dishes. She rinsed the dishes before putting them on the drying rack to dry off. She could feel a mild headache bugging her but ignored it as she continued mindlessly washing away at the dishes. The phone ringing from across the room alerted her. She quickly turned off the faucet and grabbed a nearby drying rag to dry off her hands.

“Elric residence, Ava Hughes-Elric speaking,” Ava casually hummed as she held the phone to her ear with the help of her shoulder. She didn’t feel like paying much attention to the call, so she began to dry her automail off with much care.

“Hey Ava,” Edward’s voice cut through the phone making her stop what she had been doing.

“Edward?” Ava asked, looking at the calendar that had been near the phone. She usually marked whenever Edward called her, usually so she could keep track of how often he did it. “What happened?”

“What do you mean what happened? Can’t I call my wife!?” Edward huffed into the phone. Ava grabbed the phone properly as she shook her head.

“You just called two or so weeks ago, this is earlier than what you usually do. Something bothering you?” Ava questioned, looking down at the phone to see a pen right next to it. She quickly grabbed it and marked the call on the calendar.

“Nothing’s bothering me. I just wanted to call and see how you were doing,” Edward flustered out as he scratched his cheek slightly. If he was being honest, he mainly called because of a recent conversation he had with some of the people he met while adventuring. It had been in his mind all day, and he wanted to call Ava once he had been alone and open.

“Are you sure? I’ve known you for several years,” Ava chuckled as she stared at the calendar.

“I’m sure. It’s really nothing, just thought I should check in a little more often,” Edward admitted as he heard her quiet coughs. He could tell she had moved the phone away to cough. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Ava spoke in a higher pitch before clearing her throat. “Sorry. Yeah, I’m fine. I just had a cold this last week. Uncle Roy and Auntie Dawn had been here helping take care of me.” Ava simply laughed off slightly. Ed felt a small bit of guilt build as he heard her laugh.

“I’m sorry,” Edward scratched the back of his neck. He was supposed to be there with her when she gets sick, right? That’s what couples do.

“Huh? Why? It was just a small cold, nothing a couple days of rest couldn’t solve,” Ava blinked slightly. “Plus, even if we wanted to call you, you don’t really stay in one place for long.” This time Ed felt his guilt grow, and just for that moment, he remembered his mother. The way his father had left him and Al, and the way his mother had gotten sick. He gripped onto the phone, looking down.

“I’ll be home soon,” Ed said, the simple image of Ava in bed being sick without him being there bugged him. This wasn’t like his mother, but the idea of Ava being sick, and he was out without a single clue, bothered him. For that moment, he couldn’t help but compare himself to his father. He didn’t want to, but the thought just kept coming back to bother him.

“Soon? You just left 3 months ago.”

“I know, but I’ll be headed back for a little while. I have a train headed to Central anyways, I might as well stay a couple of days before going back out,” Edward lied. His train that he was planning to take was headed in the opposite direction of Central. He honestly didn’t have any plans to go home this early.

“Now you’re just acting silly. According to what you told me last time; you weren’t even coming close to Central,” Ava smiled as she played with the telephone wire. “You don’t need to worry about me Ed, really. It’s just a small cold, I’m already getting over it. I just gave a small headache and I’m kind of tired. I just had to get up to wash dishes and clean around the house since Uncle Roy has work, and Auntie Dawn does to help. I’m okay.” Edward stayed silent, as much as he trusted her, he couldn’t wipe the feeling away.

“I should be home within the next week or two. I’ll call you when I get closer to Central,” Edward quickly spoke. He was just about to hang the phone up when he stopped. He pulled the phone back to his ear and held his breath slightly.

“Now you’re just being stubborn.” Ava sighed out as she shook her head slightly, half expecting to hear something more from him. “Hello?” Ava pulled the phone away from her ear to look at it when she heard nothing but silence. She couldn’t hear his breathing, and there wasn’t the usual sound when someone hangs the phone up.

“Ava,” Edward finally breathed out as he placed his hand on the payphone, getting ready to end the call at any second.

“What is it?”

“I promise I’ll be there soon. I love you,” Edward quickly spoke as he ended the call quickly. Ava stood there, about to say something when she heard the line end. She let out a sigh as she set the phone down.

“What an idiot.” Ava smiled softly as she looked at the calendar once again. “You’ll be home in a week or two… Oh jeez,” she sighed as she turned on her heel. “Time to start preparing I guess!”

A week in a half later, Ed practically flew out of the train the moment its doors opened in Central Station. He knew his wife hadn’t been at the train station, mainly because he failed to call her at his last stop. He practically dashed back home, stopping to catch his breath when he spotted a flower shop. He took a breather and he looked around. He set his suitcase down as he pointed down at the roses, “I’ll take a bouquet of these.”

With the roses in hand, and his suitcase in the other, he made his way back home. This time he took his time, not wanting to arrive to his home with sweat all over his forehead. Once he had been in the front gate of his own home, he took a deep breath, setting his suitcase down to open the small gate. He lifted his suitcase again and walked to the front door. He held his breath as he stared at the door for a moment. With an exhale he dropped his suitcase and knocked on the door.

“Coming!” Ed could hear the familiar voice of his wife. He held up the flowers, covering his face slightly as his face grew red.

“Come on, she’s my wife,” Edward told himself, trying to settle down the nerves that slowly grew the more time he stood there.

“Sorry, sorry!” Ava apologized quickly as she ran down the stairs, fixing on the black jacket properly. Central was starting to get chilly this time of year, and she knew soon enough winter winds were going to begin blowing by quickly. She looked through the peep hole, only to see nothing but red. Confused, she opened the door slowly, seeing a familiar looking brown coat before she opened the door fully.

“I’m home,” Edward sheepishly smiled as he held out the roses to her.

“Ed!” Ava laughed as she jumped up and gave him a hug, making him move the roses out of the way before she squished them. He wrapped his free hand around her placing his head on top of hers. The two stood there in silence before Ava looked up at him.

“You’re home earlier than I expected. I thought you’d be home in a couple of more days. If I’d known you were home this early, I would have gone out to buy stuff earlier!” She gently pulled away from him, leaving her hands on his shoulders.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Edward chuckled softly as he looked at her. She looked pale, and her eyes held bags under them.

“It was a surprise alright!” Ava gave him a bright smile. “I was going to head out right now, you should join me!” Edward looked down at her and placed a hand on hers.

“Yeah, let’s just put these in a vase alright?” He asked before giving her a kiss on her forehead. He could feel her head burning. “Hey Av?”

“Yeah?” She asked, confused.

“Nothing, never mind. Let’s put this away,” Edward shoved aside, deciding to question her later. She looked strong enough to be up and around, and he had been almost certain that she wasn’t going to give him an answer.

With the roses in a vase, and his suitcase against the wall, he joined her to the small market. He held onto her hand tightly, keeping an eye on her. The more they walked, he could see her energy slowly draining away.

“Hey, let’s go home,” Edward gently pulled on her hand, making her turn around.

“Are you tired already? You did just get home,” Edward had been quick to notice Ava would turn this to him.

“No, you know I can go longer without getting tired. You look tired, and when I gave you that kiss earlier, your forehead was burning. When we get home, I’ll cook you some soup, alright?” Edward pulled her close as he took the basket from her.

“I’m not tired!” Ava tried to wave off, obviously not getting through to him.

“Ava, I’ve known you for years. Come on,” Edward worriedly pleaded, making Ava agree. Walking hand in hand back to their home, Ava finally let her feet drag after a while.

“Carry me?” She asked as she leaned against him.

“You want me to carry you already?” Edward couldn’t help but chuckle softly. Although he could tell she was getting tired, he knew she was trying her best to keep a light mood.

“Please,” Ava pouted slightly making him smile.

“Yeah, come on,” Edward carefully put the basket down as he kneeled down, giving her his back. “Hop on.” Ava lazily wrapped her hands around his neck and Edward had been easily able to lift her. “Can you carry the basket still?”

“Yeah.” Ed handed her the basket and she held onto it as he walked.

“Hey Ed?”

“What’s up?”

“Remember when you carried me like this back in Rush Valley?”

“Rush Val… Oh! When you were about to pass out from the heat? Where you let me SUFFER?” Edward exaggerated, causing Ava to giggle.

“Yeah…” Ava sighed into his hair.

“You’re lighter than you were back then… Then again, you’re much lighter than a couple of months ago,” Edward tightened his grip on her legs.

“I am?” She obliviously asked.

“Ava, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, Ed!” She looked at her hair, feeling her eyes prick. “It’s… Nothing…”

“Ava?” He asked, stopping in his tracks to turn his head slightly, looking at her face. Tears slowly falling down her face. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” He felt his worry rise as he held onto her. Ava simply shook her head and hid her face in his shoulder.

“Home…” It was all she said the rest of the walk. Ed could feel his worry and guilt rise. When he arrived home, he made sure to go to their room first, letting her lay down. He took off her shoes and helped her out of the jacket.

“I’ll be back,” Ed gave her a weak smile as he pushed some hair out of her face. He took the basket and quickly walked to the kitchen, haphazardly sliding it on the table as he sped to the phone, quickly dialing Dawn.

“Mustang res—”

“Dawn, it’s Ed. What’s going on with Ava?” Ed didn’t miss a single beat to ask what had been going on.

“You’re home already?” Was the first thing Dawn could ask before letting out a small sigh. “She hasn’t told you?”

“She doesn’t even want to talk about it, she keeps avoiding the question. We were just out buying somethings when she started getting really tired.”

“I told her to stay in bed and to call if she needed anything!” Dawn quickly exclaimed with a sigh. “I’m sorry we couldn’t tell you sooner sweetheart, Ava kept refusing… She didn’t let anyone else pick up the phone.”

“How long has she been like this?”

“It’s been a couple of weeks already, she’s been on medication, but it hasn’t been working recently.” Dawn spoke as she looked down at the phone. “Ed, are you still there?”

“I’m here,” Ed spoke through gritted teeth. “Dawn, is there any way to help her?”

“… I’m afraid not,” Dawn hesitantly said. With those simple 3 words, Ed’s heart dropped.

“What about Marcoh, and the stone!? Maybe Al has found something in Xing!” Ed slammed his hand on the desk, shaking his head in refusal.

“Marcoh’s Stone is gone Ed…”

“Gone? That can’t—”

“Edward, you know how much power that stone had, he’d been using it for others too… He hasn’t had a Philosopher’s Stone in years, you know this.” Dawn tried to remain calm, though the thought of Ava had already brought tears to her eyes.

“What about Al!? Maybe if we combine what we have we can find something!” He kept trying to figure something out.

“I’m sorry Ed… I’m so sorry,” Dawn choked out, covering her mouth to prevent a sob.

“Please, don’t say that,” Ed looked down as he tightly gripped the edge of the desk. His eyes hurt as tears began to form.

“I’m sor—” Ed harshly slammed the telephone down, letting himself sink onto the ground. He covered his face as he let out shaky sigh.

“Now’s not the time,” He inhaled sharply as he bit back his emotions. “I promised her soup.” Ed quickly stood back up and did as he said. Although he wasn’t the best at cooking, he had picked up a couple of things on his journey. He walked back to the room; a bowl filled with soup in hand. He could see her sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out the window.

“I brought you something to eat,” Edward spoke, trying to keep a light mood.

“I’m not really hungry…” Ava solemnly spoke, staring out. “Thank you though.”

“You need to eat something, when was the last time that you did?” He asked, setting the bowl on the bedside table before taking a seat next to her.

“Last night. Dawn made me scrambled eggs.”

“That was almost 24 hours ago Ava, come on. At least eat some, you don’t have to finish it.” He watched her as she carefully leaned against him.

“Does it matter Ed?” She quietly let out.

“Does what matter?”

“If I eat, or do anything?” He could start to feel her shake. “I’m dying anyways.” This hurt him more than he imagined. He held onto her as he held back the tears that were threatening his eyes.

“Of course it matters, you can try and get—”

“There is no getting better Ed… We tried.” Ava held onto his shirt tightly. “I’m scared Ed. I don’t want to die.” She began to cry into him. “I’m scared!”

Ed held onto her, placing his head on top of hers a silent tear running down his face as he listened to her repeat the phrase. It took her a while to settle down, and Edward sat there quietly talking to her. He helped distract her for a bit, making sure she ate a bit of the soup that had gone cold by now.

“For cold soup, it isn’t bad,” Ava smiled softly, gently spinning the spoon in the half-filled bowl.

“Shut up,” Edward weakly smiled, keeping an eye on her.

“I’m sorry… I can’t finish, my stomach hurts…” She frowned, staring at her faint reflection in the liquid.

“It’s alright, as long as you ate something,” he took the bowl from her and set it aside. “You have medication you need to take?” Ava nodded as he pointed to a small pill bottle next to her side of the bed.

“I take two right before bed, and two more in the morning,” Ava informed as she laid on the bed.

“You tired?”

“Yeah…”

“Let’s get you to your side then. I’ll take the bowl down and then we’ll sleep together, alright?” He reassured, to which she nodded. He helped settle her into her side of the bed and quickly took the bowl back down to the kitchen. On his way up, he practically jumped up the stairs, quicky getting back to the room.

With her pills taken, Edward laid next to her. She rested her head onto his chest, giving him a gentle hug. She smiled softly to herself as she listened to his heartbeat.

“I’ll miss you…” Ava quietly whispered to herself, causing Ed to let out a confused hum.

“Did you say something?”

“Nothing, just that I love you… You know that, right?”

“If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have accepted my shitty proposal.” Edward chuckled as he ran his hand up and down her arm.

“You were in such a rush… Made a mess… Almost ate the ring,” Ava recalled with a smile.

“In my defense. Silk had taken ownership of most of the alcohol. Al and Yue were late because of her dress. You almost ate the ring because you inhale your slice of cake,” Edward chuckled. “Dawn didn’t even help me set the moment up.”

“Mess.”

“It was a mess…” He smiled down at her.

“I’m sleepy…”

“Go to sleep then. I’ll be here.” Edward hummed as he closed his eyes holding onto her.

“I know…” Ava sadly smiled, holding onto his shirt before she let go of him, turning around. “I love you Ed, never forget that.”

“Yeah, yeah… I love you too,” he opened his eyes and turned to her, seeing her back. He placed his hand around her waist and gave her a small kiss on her head. “Good night.”

“Good Night... Stupid pipsqueak…”

When morning rolled by, Edward found himself lazily opening his eyes, staring up at the ceiling for a couple of seconds before turning to look at Ava. He could feel her foot against his, finding hers cold. He had been used to it, her feet were usually colder than his, but something about this felt different to him. He gently moved his foot, finding hers harder than usual.

“Ava?” He quietly asked, looking over at her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, gently moving her. “A-Ava?” He shakily asked, turning her around.

Not a single move from her. She wore a small smile on her face a dried trail of tears was obvious on the side of her face. She hadn’t been breathing, and she was cold to the touch.

“AVA!” Edward yelled, quickly shooting up from the bed. “Please! Ava!” He ran around the bed, kneeling on the side of her bed. “For fuck sake! AVA PLEASE!” He yelled, shaking his head rapidly. “NOT YOU DAMN IT!” He held onto her hand, gripping it tightly in hopes that something, anything, would happen.

When nothing did, he let go of her hand, getting up and walking down the stairs. He could see pictures hung up on the wall, frames of photos. It varied, there had been pictures of Roy and Dawn. Ava and Maes. Edward and Alphonse from back when they were still trying to get their bodies back. The largest photo on the wall had been of their wedding day. They had been dancing when the photo had been taken. Ava had only framed it because she thought it was the best photo. It had been blurry around the edges, but the smile on their faces had been the brightest they ever smiled. He recalled holding onto her tightly, both staring into each other’s eyes in a silent promise. The smile he had that day had left his face hurting the following day.

He gently ran his hands along the frames as he walked to the phone in the kitchen, slowly dialing the familiar number to his fingers. It rung a few times before he heard someone answer.

“Must—”

“Ava’s gone.” Edward didn’t let them finish their sentence. He stared at the phone blankly, he couldn’t understand.

“W-What?” Dawn asked, confused.

“… She’s gone… I woke up and she’s…” Edward couldn’t finish his sentence, tears blurring his eyes again. “She’s fucking gone.” His voice cracked as he held onto the phone. “Dawn—” He couldn’t get the words out anymore.

“We’re on our way.” It was all Dawn said as she hung the phone up. When she and Roy arrived, they found Edward sitting in the living room, holding a photo of Ava.

“She’s in the room…” Edward simply pointed upwards, not looking up. He heard the two share words before one of them ran up the steps, and the other walked towards him.

“Sweetie…” Dawn quietly let out, standing behind the couch as she looked at the photo he was holding.

“She’s… she kept saying she was scared…” Edward turned to look at Dawn, tears rolling down his face. “She was never scared of dying… But she had been last night.” Dawn held back a sob as she simply bent down and gave him a hug.

“Stupid pipsqueak…” Edward laughed out through a sob.

“What?” Dawn looked at him, confused.

“Those were her last words… “Good night, stupid pipsqueak.” We went to sleep… We had been talking about the day I proposed and the mess…” He gave a painful smile.

“Oh sweetheart,” Dawn broke, tears spilling from her eyes as she quickly walked around the couch and gave him a proper hug.

“They’ll be here to pick her up shortly…” Roy spoke as he stood at the bottom of the staircase. He turned to look at his wife and the boy he had learned to consider family. “She’s with all of you, right?” Roy quietly asked as tears rolled down his cheek. His eyes hurt, but he refused to acknowledge the crying he had done in the room before. He looked down at his hand and held a small note.

“ _Dear Uncle Roy. This is the note!_

_It’s been scary without Ed… Auntie Dawn is trying, but I want Ed home… I’m scared of this… I keep throwing up everything. I can’t think straight anymore. It hurts to walk sometimes. Sometimes I feel like I am getting better, and then it hurts again… If I die before he gets here… Tell him I love him, please don’t let him blame himself… I know how much this will affect him, especially because of what happened to Trisha… Please Uncle Roy. I love you. I’m sorry I didn’t get to say it properly. Thank you, for everything. You and Auntie. Thank you._

_Ava Hughes-Elric_ ”

The funeral had been relatively packed. Everyone had been quick to arrive at Central once they had heard the news. The talk between keeping her at Central and Resembool had been settled once they found a box of unsent letters and unfinished letters. A simple note reading, “ _I want to be buried by Dad._ ”

Edward sat in front of her grave, staring at the headstone. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at his younger brother. Al gave his brother a sad look, trying to get him to go with him, only for Ed to ignore it and stare at the strong once again. The words looked fake to him, it felt like he had been stuck in a nightmare.

“Brother, it’s getting late,” Alphonse sat next to his brother.

“I know…” Edward muttered as he held his knees close to his chest. He felt like a child, he felt like he was 10 again, losing the most precious person to him.

“Hey, Elric,” Silk walked up to them, staring at the stone before turning down to look at him. Ed looked up to see the Chimera. She had been wearing something Ava had designed for her long ago, it had been based on the fact she kept stealing her long sleeves. A turtleneck long sleeve with holes in the back for her wings. “She sent this to me and said to give it to you when the day comes… She didn’t say much, but I guess she meant today…” Silk handed him a small box.

“Thank you,” Edward murmured as he took it and looked at it. Silk nodded as she turned around and left, roughly wiping her eyes as tears rolled down.

“Brother, do you want me to go home with you?” Alphonse asked as Ed nodded.

“Please…”

Alphonse helped his brother up as they made their way back to the house. Ed opened the door and tossed the keys aside, walking to the kitchen to open up the small box.

“What do you think it is brother?”

“It’s Ava… Considering she left another box full of letters, I wouldn’t be surprised it it’s that.” Edward tried to lighten his mood, only for it to quickly fall back down. When he opened the box, he found a beaten-up journal.

“I know that!” Al quickly chirped as he looked at the object in his brother’s hands.

“You do?” Ed questioned, looking at the worn-out spine.

“She used to write in it all the time! She never let me see what was in it.” Alphonse frowned. Edward gave his brother a puzzled look, Ava was usually really open to Al, what was so special about this? He opened up the journal and began to read.

“ _Uncle Roy is stupid. He forgot to finish his reports again, and now we have to stay extra time because he’s rushing to finish everything. On the good note, Dawn stopped by and helped pass the time._ ”

“ _Who the hell is Fullmetal? I keep hearing his name around, why is he so special? I keep hearing he’s tiny. I need to remember to ask Uncle Roy._ ”

“ _I hate this so much. I just want to sleep. Please Eleanor. Let me sleep. Dad… Please. I’m sorry._ ”

“ _I met the Fullmetal boy today! I might have angered him… I’ll be joining him in his trip to Resembool. This may be a big mistake, but let’s give it a shot. Maybe I can make a new friend!_ ”

“ _he did it too he did it too. this was a mistake. I should have stayed back. this was a mistake. I don’t want to see it anymore. get her away. I DON’T WANT TO SEE HER ANYMORE._ ”

“ _I might be the stupidest person out there… Ed’s stupid, why does he feel different from when I hang out with Al? Alphonse is really nice, and I really like hanging out with Al. I never feel strange with Al. Why do I feel weird with Ed? My heart feels like it goes so fast. I don’t like it. My face feels really hot. This is so stupid._ ”

“ _I love him._ ”

“ _Alphonse is back in his body. Alphonse is back. Ed has his arm back, but no alchemy. Equivalent Exchange, my you’re a mysterious thing. Thank you, for their safety…_ ”

“ _This is the last page; I’ve been saving it for months. From pages about one day, to single pages dedicated to multiple days… This journal is everything… How did it take me years to finish it? At this point, there is not much for me to do or say. I think I’ll finish it off with things for myself to fill in. Yeah, I’ll do that._

_“Did I ever tell Ed? **You did, we’re married now. Just 5 years later. :)**_

_“AL! TAKE AL OUT! **That isn’t a question, but I did. Finished his list finally.**_

_“Is everyone happy? **Yes. Dawn and Roy are married. Silk, Sasha, and Everett are perfect. Yue and Al have some cute little kids. Sweethearts.**_

_“Do we have a family? **Not yet. Waiting for Ed to get home from his trips! I want to talk to him about that.**_

_“Does it still hurt? **Not anymore. Phantom Pains will come back every once in a while, but usually Ed is here to help. He’s learned how to help settle them down the quickest. We don’t have to worry anymore.**_

_“Make sure you visit Dad, Eleanor, and Maes as much as possible!!! **Of course. Since I’m currently living in Central, I make sure Dad and Maes have fresh flowers. Visiting Resembool next time Edward comes back. We’re going to have a small trip over there for his maintenance and just to see everyone.**_ ”

Ed finished reading the last page, he shut the journal. He kept a mental note to read the whole thing properly when he had the chance, but currently his eyes had been blurring to no control.

“Brother, look.” Alphonse called out as he pulled out a small photograph. It had been Ed’s personal favorite. Everyone together, the one during that messed up proposal. Everyone had been messy from a joke gone wrong that lead to a mess of food and alchemy on Ava’s behalf. He grabbed the small photo from Al’s hands and flipped it.

“ ** _I know you love this photo. You never shut the fuck up about that day. I KNOW I ALMOST CHOKED ON THE RING ED. OKAY, I’M A STUPID BITCH BUN. THAT’S WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?_**

_“ **Thank you for making my life amazing. You made me feel a way I thought I could never feel. Thank you. I love you so much. Please don’t blame yourself. Keep moving forward. You’re strong. We survived the exact same transmutation. Ed. You have my Dad’s ring. Please keep my family alive. Pass that down. I’m always with you. As long as you have that ring with you, I’m always by your side. Thank you for being my left hand. I Love You Pipsqueak.**_

_“ **My stupid Pipsqueak. Good Night.**_ ”


	14. no tomorrow

_There is no tomorrow left. Not for me. Today is the last day. If you're reading this. This is probably your tomorrow, but my today. I could never tell you what I feel, but that's okay. You're happy today. You'll be happy tomorrow. You'll forget me in a future tomorrow. Today was nice, but it won't last much longer. The sky is pretty clear today. The sun isn't too strong, and the breeze is pleasant. Flowers are blooming. People are socializing. Couples are out walking. Shops are filled._

_We can't do that. There is no way we could. Tomorrow won't arrive. Nothing will change that. When you read this._

_Your tomorrow would have arrived, but you'll be calling it today. When you read this, that is your today. Yet it will be my never seen tomorrow._

_Thank everyone for me. You're going to be the only one who gets this note. If you want to give it to someone else. That's okay. It won't matter to me._

_Burn this note, burn the memories. It's irrelevant. After all._

_There is no tomorrow for me. Only today._

I set my pen down and quickly folded the paper up, shoving it in an envelope, signing the front of it. I got up from my seat and quietly left, leaving everything as it was. I quietly walked past people, the sun was starting to set, and I knew the day was ending soon.

I walked to a bridge, there had been many people. The occasional car, and no one really seemed to be walking out at this hour. Then again, by now the sun had already gone down.

"There is no tomorrow... Not for me." I hummed, standing on the rail, watching as the moonlight bounced off buildings and cars as they passed by me. I could hear several of them honking, one car coming to a full stop as I stood on the railing. I listened as they slammed their car door shut, quickly making their way close.

"Don't do it! We can talk about this! Think about everyone!" They yelled. I peered at them, seeing as they held their hands close to their chest.

"There is no tomorrow. I don't need to talk."

"What about your friends? Family!?"

"They're out there." I turned to look at the sky, a small smile on my face. "Saying I talk to them, at the end of the day. They wouldn't need me."

"Yes they do! They're probably looking for you right now!" I could hear the person slowly walk, they sounded almost desperate to help.

"If they are looking for me, can you tell them something?"

"You can tell them yourself! Grab my hand, please! Let's get you off the railing!"

"Can you tell them I'll be waiting for them by the edge of the River sometime around morning or afternoon?" I turned to give the person a smile. "Because tomorrow doesn't exist. At least not for me."

"No!" I could hear the person yell as I began to fall. I could see them over the edge, almost reaching to grab me.

_Tomorrow does not exist. I have no tomorrow. I don't want tomorrow to come anymore. I want tomorrow to be gone already. I want today to end right now. When you read this. Tomorrow would be here._

_Tomorrow is your today, but it's not ever going to be mine. In a couple of years, I'll be nothing more than a figment of your memories. So enjoy your future todays. Nothing will change the fact that my present ends when I jump, and when you read this. It'll be the past._

_Tomorrow will not arrive. Today was my last day. Yesterday was a memory._


	15. Phantom Pains (Unnamed AU)

“Ava, does your car have battery?” I could hear dad call out as I heard him make his way back to the kitchen.

“Yeah, it should, why?” I turned my head away from the stove to look around the kitchen, spotting my keys on the table.

“My car’s died out again, I wanted to try and pass cables,” dad said as he walked into the kitchen.

“Shit, again?” I groaned as I looked back at the stove, lowering the heat of the pan. “Eleanor! Come keep an eye on breakfast! I’m going to help Dad with the car!”

“Okay!” I grabbed my keys off the table and shoved my dad out of the kitchen.

“Sorry about that Princess,” dad chuckled as he jogged back outside. I let out a small sigh with a wave.

“Honestly, Dad just take my car at this point. Eleanor and I still have the bikes in the back. We can just bike to school. We’ve learned the way by car already, shouldn’t be much different on bike. Maybe a little longer, but it’s fine. We can leave earlier.” I shrugged as I walked to my car, quickly opening it up and pulling out my backpack.

“Are you sure about that?” Dad asked, giving a small frown. I looked up at him with a smile. For a 40-year-old man, he had quite a few gray hairs already.

“Yeah. I mean come on Dad. I’m 18, about to finish school. Eleanor’s 17, she’s a year behind me. We’re fiiiiine,” I drew out the word as I tossed him my keys. “She just needs a bit of gas; I was going to take her in to get a fill before going to school. The gas station is on your way to work, right? I can give you what I got for a fill.”

“I’ll take her for a fill of gas, it’s fine.” Dad laughed out as he handed me his keys. “You two take care, I’ll see you when I get home?”

“Got a shift after school, I’ll see you late today,” I hummed as I we hugged. He gave me a small kiss on my forehead before he pulled away and got into the car, quickly turning the car on.

“Oh now she turns on like nothing!” I groan, remembering the last few days where the car refused to turn on with the first key turn.

“What can I say? Cars love me more!” Dad laughed as he rolled down the window. “Take care at work today, alright? Make sure to take some lunch, even if it’s a sandwich!”

“Yeah, yeah Dad. Now hurry up and go so I can close the gate!” I chuckled. He smiled as he rolled the window up and began to back out and drove off. I quickly closed the gate and ran back into the house.

“Eleanor, we’re riding bikes today to school.” I hummed as I walked into the kitchen, watching as she served the now ready breakfast.

“Damn, so soon already?” She asked as she looked up at me.

“Yeah, so it’s time to hurry through breakfast and then see how long it takes us to get to school on the bikes,” I hummed as I took a seat at the table.

“You got your backpack out of the car?” Eleanor questioned as I nodded.

“I left it outside. It’s on the chair we have out there. Should I get the bikes out of the back once I’m done and clean them off?” I asked as Eleanor set a plate in front of me.

“Yeah. I’ll throw your clothes on your bed and put your work uniform in a separate bag,” she hummed as he slapped the back of my head.

“Ow, what the hell was that for?” I complained as I rubbed the back of my head.

“For breakfast.”

“What the fuck? I’m the one who made it! You just had to make sure it didn’t burn!”

“Yeah, you’re welcome!”

We had quickly eaten breakfast and I managed to pull out the bikes from the back to the front of the yard. I quickly wiped them down and made sure they were fine before running back inside. I quickly changed into the school uniform and pulled the small bag from the desk in the corner and ran outside to see Eleanor stood next to her bike.

“Ready?”

“Yeah, you?”

“I have my phone and school stuff. You?”

“Backpacks and my phone are good, may charge my phone in school though. I don’t remember if I charged it last night after work,” I let out sadly.

“Well, at least your teachers let you. You have your lunch.”

“Oh… I forgot to make lunch… Dad even told me,” I groaned as Eleanor laughed.

“It’s alright. I should be able to get us something at school. I have money saved up from what you and dad give me.” Eleanor waved as she hopped onto her bike. “Now let’s get going. I have a stopwatch to start.” With that, we quickly began our bike ride to school. She blasted the music from her phone as we quietly rode.

The one disappointing difference between the bike ride and from the usual car rides were the fact we couldn’t blast out singing. There had been several different people riding bikes and walking in the same direction that we had been going. Eleanor and I would exchange glances, giving sad smiles as songs played that we would usually belt out when we were in the safety of my car. Half an hour later, we had managed to make it to school.

“That was about 45 minutes. We’re going to be late,” Eleanor spoke as she quickly hopped off her bike and tied it to the bike rack.

“I know, I know!” I rushed as I grabbed everything and ran with her as we entered the school. We parted ways and went to our classes. I managed to arrive to my class a minute or two late, so thankfully something the teacher wouldn’t be marking. I laid my head on my desk with a sigh.

So the school day ran, and after a couple of hours, lunch time rolled by and I quickly caught up with Eleanor to get lunch. She bought extra as to pack my lunch for work after school. I thanked her, and once again, we made our separate ways. She had been quick to go with her group of friends that she had been able to make as soon as she arrived. Meanwhile, I walked outside and sat underneath a tree that I had found one lunch break while roaming around. I took a seat under the shade and quietly ate my sandwiches.

“Sadwhiches,” I mumbled under my breath. “Jeez, I’ve been so drained from work and school, I haven’t even made friends.” I complained, taking a large bite from the sandwich. I silently finished it before putting the rest aside. I laid down and stared up at the sky, my leg bothering my slightly.

“Come on, please don’t start hurting you stupid stump,” I complained as I lifted up my right leg into the air. I could see the prosthetic from underneath the pants, making me let out a sigh as I let my leg drop. I closed my eyes for a bit, hoping to find some rest for a bit.

“ _Ava! You’ve got to run! Please sweetie! Run!_ ” It was a faint yell, but I could hear it. I couldn’t see anything but a black void, so even if I ran, where was I running too?

“ _You cannot run you brat! Hand that over, we’ll teach this brat to run alright!_ ” It was words that only followed with a burning sensation that ran from just below my right knee to the top of my head. It hurt to the point I hadn’t been sure where it hurt.

My eyes flung open as I quickly covered my mouth, the nightmare already forgotten, but the pain in my knee all too real. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” I whimpered as I felt the pain increase. “No, no, no,” I whispered as I shook my head, holding onto any yells that I felt incoming. I could feel the tears pooling around the edge of my eyes as the pain stayed. I couldn’t move, whatever movement I did would start causing the pain in my knee to increase by tenfold.

“Hey, class is about to start,” I could hear someone call out politely. I bit my lip as I shook my head, feeling the tears start to fall down the sides of my face. “Are you okay miss?” I could hear them get closer, though all I could do was shake my head.

“Ph-Phantom pains,” I quietly let out followed by a loud whimper, making me bite back down on my lip.

“Miss?!” I could hear them run to my side and bend down to look down at me. I stared up at their blurry figure and kept shaking my head, unable to control the sob that escaped. The pain was there to stay, and boy, did my leg feel like it was burning in some kind of pit of hell.

“Brother!” I blinked, trying to get a better look at this boy, but unable to.

“PH-phan-phantom p-pains!” I blurted out as I gripped at them. “H-help. I-It hurts,” I gripped onto them. They seemed to be trying their best until someone else arrived.

“Brother, help. This girl is saying something about phantom pains!” The boys spoke as I nodded my head into him, not bothering to look up at them.

“Shit,” I could hear the brother say. “Do you know where Al?”

“No, when I got here she was already crying over it,” Al quickly spoke as his brother let out a sigh.

“Help me carry her to the nurse then,” the brother spoke as I felt him gently place his hand on my leg. “We’re going to take you to the nurse alright, if shit starts to get overbearing just scream.”

“Brother!”

“Al, now’s not the time to get after me for my speech,” Al’s brother quickly interrupted. “Now help will ya?”

It was a simple task, take me to the nurse, but with one single lift of my leg, I found myself letting out a sob in pain.

“So that’s the limb… Al, get the nurse out here with a wheelchair, it’s her leg. We won’t be able to do anything,” the brother spoke as Al quickly, but carefully pulled me away from him as he got up.

“Okay brother. I’ll be right back Miss!” Al quickly spoke as I heard him run off.

I shook my head as I looked up at Al’s brother, trying to hold back as many sobs as I could, continuously failing.

“If you need to cry, I suggest doing it. It helps. Though, I think you may know that,” the boy sighed out as he took his brother’s spot next to me and gently ran his fingers through my hair. “You’ll be fine, just try and relax. Your leg is there, no thing is hurting you. You’re outside, in the grass, underneath a tree.” The boy kept going.

“I-It hurts!” I sobbed out.

“I know. Phantom pains are a real bitch when they strike,” he chuckled softly as he placed his hand over my eyes. “Do you have anyone they should call? It’s better to have a family member for support. I know, at least when I got them, I would ask for my mom.” The boy kept a light mood.

“M-My s-sister,” I whimpered as I grabbed his hand.

“What’s her name? Is she on campus?” The boy asked.

“E-Elea-nor,” I shakily let out biting my lip in pain.

“Eleanor?” He asked. “You don’t have your ID with you, so I can’t really check your last name, so you’re going to have to tell me, alright?”

“Hu-Hughes!” I quickly spoke, clutching onto his hand tightly.

“Hughes? Just like Mr. Hughes, the one that teaches forensics? Mr. Hughes have a family on campus we don’t know about? Though, I doubt that, he’d probably go on and on about it just like he goes on about his daughter. Have you seen and listened to him? That guy can go on about his kid for a while class period if someone doesn’t bring him back onto the subject.” The boy talked as he lifted his hand slightly to my forehead. “Your temperature is rising… I should tell your sister to call your dad. You’re going to need to go home.”

“Bu-but I ha—” I cut myself off as I moved slightly, only for my leg to throw a shock all the way up to my back from the movement.

“Don’t move! You’re only going to hurt yourself more!” He practically jumped. He let out a sigh when he helped me lay back down. “Where the hell is Alphonse?”

“A-Al?” I questioned, hoping that maybe distracting myself with stupid questions would distract from the pain.

“He’s my brother. He’s usually the one who’s able to make rounds before class starts to wake people up from their naps. I’m the one he wakes up. I guess on his way back to class he found you here, and since I happen to go around the same area he does, that’s why I’m here.” He informed as he once again began to run his hand through my hair.

“Y-you?”

“Yeah, me. I forget to sleep sometimes because I’m doing homework or playing some games that I end up taking a nap during lunch.” I let out a small huff, mainly wanting his name and not why he would be sleeping. “What?” He deadpanned.

“N-Na-me?” I let out brokenly.

“Oh, that’s what you wanted. Edward Elric. The one that found you is Alphonse Elric, my brother. Like I said, usual route to get to class is through here.” I nodded slightly as I tried to think about something other than the pain. Though that didn’t last long when Al’s yells rang through that he had finally arrived with a nurse and a wheelchair. When they started to help me onto the chair, I felt nothing less than dizzy and feeling like I couldn’t even feel my own body.

I woke up when I felt a cool rag on my forehead, I let out a small groan as my leg proceeded to still be in pain along with the pain my body was not starting to feel.

“Don’t move idiot. Dad’s on his way,” I heard Eleanor say as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and let out a small groan. “Two guys found you in a sobbing state. I’ve already got your leg off, so don’t worry about that. Also, you may need a new pair of jeans, I may have ruined these trying to get your leg off. Sorry about that.” I shook my head gently, not caring if she had really ruined the pair of jeans I had been wearing.

“How’d you go through the morning with no pain?” Eleanor asked and I gave her a weak shrug. “You got one of those really sudden ones again?” I gave her a small nod as she let out a heavy sigh.

“Well, we’ve got your meds at home, so you’re going to have to wait until we get home to take some. Remind me, or remind yourself, to bring some to school and leave some here just in case some shit like this happens again.” Eleanor said as she sat down on the bed. “Oh, I also called into your workplace. They said it’s fine if you take the week off. You’ve been working yourself ragged ever since you got the job, so they said it was fine. Your manager is a real nice dude you know, you should thank him when you go back.”

“God, you sound like dad,” I weakly let out, rolling my eyes gently.

“Oh shit, you’re speaking already?” Eleanor teased slightly as I turned my head to the side. “Sorry, sorry. Just wanted to lighten your mood… Hey Ava, can I ask you a question about those two guys?” Eleanor hummed, making me turn to peer at her.

“Do they seem familiar to you? It can’t just be me. I feel like I’ve met them somewhere before,” she turned to look at me and I shook my head. “You sure? I mean, we did live here before… Then again you don’t really remember when we were kids, do you?” Eleanor sighed as she simply lifted the rag from my head and adjusted it again.

“No…” I quietly said.

“Expected that. I don’t know why I keep asking you, you’re not gonna bother remembering it anyways. Though like dad says, it may be for the best,” she sighed as she got off the bed. “I’m going to go collect your homework and class notes for the day so you can have something to do tomorrow.” With that she ran out of the room.

“ _Remember anything about when we were kids? I can barely remember Mom; you really expect me to remember any other people?_ ” I thought as I turned my head out the window. “ _Edward and Alphonse Elric, huh? I’ll ask dad about it later… If I remember._ ”


	16. Vows

“I shouldn’t have let the dishes pile up,” Ava quietly complained to herself as she washed dishes. She rinsed the dishes before putting them on the drying rack to dry off. She could feel a mild headache bugging her but ignored it as she continued mindlessly washing away at the dishes. The phone ringing from across the room alerted her. She quickly turned off the faucet and grabbed a nearby drying rag to dry off her hands.

“Elric residence, Ava Hughes-Elric speaking,” Ava casually hummed as she held the phone to her ear with the help of her shoulder. She didn’t feel like paying much attention to the call, so she began to dry her automail off with much care.

“Hey Ava,” Edward’s voice cut through the phone making her stop what she had been doing.

“Edward?” Ava asked, looking at the calendar that had been near the phone. She usually marked whenever Edward called her, usually so she could keep track of how often he did it. “What happened?”

“What do you mean what happened? Can’t I call my wife!?” Edward huffed into the phone. Ava grabbed the phone properly as she shook her head.

“You just called two or so weeks ago, this is earlier than what you usually do. Something bothering you?” Ava questioned, looking down at the phone to see a pen right next to it. She quickly grabbed it and marked the call on the calendar.

“Nothing’s bothering me. I just wanted to call and see how you were doing,” Edward flustered out as he scratched his cheek slightly. If he was being honest, he mainly called because of a recent conversation he had with some of the people he met while adventuring. It had been in his mind all day, and he wanted to call Ava once he had been alone and open.

“Are you sure? I’ve known you for several years,” Ava chuckled as she stared at the calendar.

“I’m sure. It’s really nothing, just thought I should check in a little more often,” Edward admitted as he heard her quiet coughs. He could tell she had moved the phone away to cough. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Ava spoke in a higher pitch before clearing her throat. “Sorry. Yeah, I’m fine. I just had a cold this last week. Uncle Roy and Auntie Dawn had been here helping take care of me.” Ava simply laughed off slightly. Ed felt a small bit of guilt build as he heard her laugh.

“I’m sorry,” Edward scratched the back of his neck. He was supposed to be there with her when she gets sick, right? That’s what couples do.

“Huh? Why? It was just a small cold, nothing a couple days of rest couldn’t solve,” Ava blinked slightly. “Plus, even if we wanted to call you, you don’t really stay in one place for long.” This time Ed felt his guilt grow, and just for that moment, he remembered his mother. The way his father had left him and Al, and the way his mother had gotten sick. He gripped onto the phone, looking down.

“I’ll be home soon,” Ed said, the simple image of Ava in bed being sick without him being there bugged him. This wasn’t like his mother, but the idea of Ava being sick, and he was out without a single clue, bothered him. For that moment, he couldn’t help but compare himself to his father. He didn’t want to, but the thought just kept coming back to bother him.

“Soon? You just left 3 months ago.”

“I know, but I’ll be headed back for a little while. I have a train headed to Central anyways, I might as well stay a couple of days before going back out,” Edward lied. His train that he was planning to take was headed in the opposite direction of Central. He honestly didn’t have any plans to go home this early.

“Now you’re just acting silly. According to what you told me last time; you weren’t even coming close to Central,” Ava smiled as she played with the telephone wire. “You don’t need to worry about me Ed, really. It’s just a small cold, I’m already getting over it. I just gave a small headache and I’m kind of tired. I just had to get up to wash dishes and clean around the house since Uncle Roy has work, and Auntie Dawn does to help. I’m okay.” Edward stayed silent, as much as he trusted her, he couldn’t wipe the feeling away.

“I should be home within the next week or two. I’ll call you when I get closer to Central,” Edward quickly spoke. He was just about to hang the phone up when he stopped. He pulled the phone back to his ear and held his breath slightly.

“Now you’re just being stubborn.” Ava sighed out as she shook her head slightly, half expecting to hear something more from him. “Hello?” Ava pulled the phone away from her ear to look at it when she heard nothing but silence. She couldn’t hear his breathing, and there wasn’t the usual sound when someone hangs the phone up.

“Ava,” Edward finally breathed out as he placed his hand on the payphone, getting ready to end the call at any second.

“What is it?”

“I promise I’ll be there soon. I love you,” Edward quickly spoke as he ended the call quickly. Ava stood there, about to say something when she heard the line end. She let out a sigh as she set the phone down.

“What an idiot.” Ava smiled softly as she looked at the calendar once again. “You’ll be home in a week or two… Oh jeez,” she sighed as she turned on her heel. “Time to start preparing I guess!”

A week in a half later, Ed practically flew out of the train the moment its doors opened in Central Station. He knew his wife hadn’t been at the train station, mainly because he failed to call her at his last stop. He practically dashed back home, stopping to catch his breath when he spotted a flower shop. He took a breather and he looked around. He set his suitcase down as he pointed down at the roses, “I’ll take a bouquet of these.”

With the roses in hand, and his suitcase in the other, he made his way back home. This time he took his time, not wanting to arrive to his home with sweat all over his forehead. Once he had been in the front gate of his own home, he took a deep breath, setting his suitcase down to open the small gate. He lifted his suitcase again and walked to the front door. He held his breath as he stared at the door for a moment. With an exhale he dropped his suitcase and knocked on the door.

“Coming!” Ed could hear the familiar voice of his wife. He held up the flowers, covering his face slightly as his face grew red.

“Come on, she’s my wife,” Edward told himself, trying to settle down the nerves that slowly grew the more time he stood there.

“Sorry, sorry!” Ava apologized quickly as she ran down the stairs, fixing on the black jacket properly. Central was starting to get chilly this time of year, and she knew soon enough winter winds were going to begin blowing by quickly. She looked through the peep hole, only to see nothing but red. Confused, she opened the door slowly, seeing a familiar looking brown coat before she opened the door fully.

“I’m home,” Edward sheepishly smiled as he held out the roses to her.

“Ed!” Ava laughed as she jumped up and gave him a hug, making him move the roses out of the way before she squished them. He wrapped his free hand around her placing his head on top of hers. The two stood there in silence before Ava looked up at him.

“You’re home earlier than I expected. I thought you’d be home in a couple of more days. If I’d known you were home this early, I would have gone out to buy stuff earlier!” She gently pulled away from him, leaving her hands on his shoulders.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Edward smiled as he looked down at her. “You’re wearing that old jacket again?” He chuckled as he gently let his hand drop slightly, letting his hand rest on her waist.

“It’s getting cold already, Winter is right around the corner.” Ava pouted slightly as she slowly dropped her hands, playing with his coat slightly. “Plus it’s kind of comfortable.”

“You used to hate the thing,” Edward laughed moving his hand to grab the small metal clip.

“I got used to it,” Ava shrugged as she paid attention to the roses in his hand.

“They’re for you,” Edward’s face lit up as he moved them towards her. Ava’s face quickly heated up as she grabbed them from him hands, giving them a small smell.

“Thanks. They’re pretty,” Ava sheepishly chuckled as she shook her head. “Let’s get these in a vase and get you inside.” Edward nodded as he gabbed his suitcase and walked inside.

“Welcome home. I was going to go out and buy something to make you your favorite, but you arrived just in time I guess.” Ava hummed as she set the roses in a vase.

“I would have called, but I would have probably missed the train if I called you,” Edward chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck.

“At least you’re home now, that’s all that matters to me,” Ava gave him a bright smile. Edward couldn’t help but return the bright smile, walking over to her and giving her a hug. Ava couldn’t help but stand there for a moment. “Th-this is sudden.”

“Shut up,” Edward muttered as he pulled her close. “How are you?”

“I’m doing fine you. What’s gotten into you?”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here earlier,” Ed quietly spoke into her head.

“If it’s about not being here when I was sick, it’s okay. Really, all I had was a small cold. Auntie Dawn and Uncle Roy helped me, I told you. I got some medication just in case, but I’m really doing fine Ed,” Ava smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. She toyed with the belt of his coat as they stood there. “Ed, if you’re worried about something, you can tell me.” He stayed silent for a moment before he slowly let go of her, resting his hands on her hips.

“Let’s go out for a bit,” he smiled down at her, making Ava let out a light airy chuckle.

“I have things to go and get, so let’s go then.” Ava let him go as she turned on her heel to grab her bag and a basket. Ed watched as she twirled, the dress she wore spun with her. He quietly followed her out, making sure their house had been locked before he quickly caught up to her. Ed walked besides her as he gently held her hand. Ava turned to look up at him, watching as he continued to look ahead of them, a faint pink hue on his cheeks. She giggled to herself before she moved to hold onto his arm, leaning her head against him slightly as she walked next to him.

“Hey, do you want anything for dessert? I was planning to make stew for your arrival, since that’s your favorite meal. I’m not sure what you want though. I was planning to ask you next time you called, but since you’re here now, I guess I have to work a bit more to get it all done,” Ava hummed softly as she pulled away from his arm, holding onto her basket. When she received no response, she looked up at him.

“Edward?” She quietly hummed, watching as he continuously looked ahead. “Ed? Edo?” Ava huffed as she stopped in her tracks and gently pulled on his hand, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Alright Ed, what the hell are you thinking about?”

“Huh? I—” Edward’s face quickly lit up as he started down at her. He looked at her for one moment before he quickly turned away.

“Edward Elric, speak,” Ava poked his chest with her finger, wanting him to answer her question.

“It’s just…”

“It’s what?”

“What are your thoughts about having a kid?” He quickly spoke as he scratched the back of his neck. He had been thinking about it ever since the beginning of his trip. Everywhere he went, there seemed to be someone either about to have a child, on one occasion a false alarm about giving birth, or simply seeing kids running around. Edward would have been lying if he hadn’t spent a day or two sitting on his bed thinking about his wife and what having a family of his own would be like.

“I- I mean- Yeah,” Ava began to stutter out, her face matching his face with a bright pink hue. She had been expecting something stupid to come from him, something about alchemy, or about something he had seen. Usually she had been the one brining up these kinds of conversations, laughing at his reactions before stating that time till take its course, and that they would see one day.

“Yeah,” Edward placed his hand on her head before leading her. “Let’s get your groceries for now.”

Distracted by the question the entire time, Ava had failed to get the right things to make Ed’s stew. She’d calm down from the thought until he would speak up again, making her go through the same though process all over again.

“Are you okay Ava? You’re tripping on your own two feet,” Edward chuckled as he held onto Ava to lead her way.

“F-Fine!” She quickly spoke before stopping in her tracks. “I think I have everything; we can go on another run for things tomorrow! You just got home and I’m just making you get these things with me. You should be resting!” She began to ramble on as she looked at anywhere but him.

“Ava, I’m fine.” Edward couldn’t help but laugh at his wife. Her face had been a shade of pink he hadn’t realized her face could go. She had begun to fiddle with her ring, and he could tell that she was just thinking about the question he had asked. “We can talk at home.” He spoke as he took the basket from her hand.

“How about we leave this at home and go out for dinner? You can make me stew another day. I think I just want to spend some time with you.” Edward’s words went through Ava’s ears and bounced around her head for a second.

“When did you get so confident!?” Ava shoved him gently, surprised by his words. For as long as she had known him, he hadn’t been one to use his words, mainly showing his affection through actions and with gifts.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“You were a stupid pipsqueak who would barely even mutter and _I love you_ , what do you mean!? Here you are, asking me to go out to dinner, and saying these things, and—” Ava cut herself off as she simply gave him a hug and hid her face into his chest. “You’re so fucking stupid.”

“I just saw a lot out there…” He murmured, gently wrapping his hands around her waist. “I can stop if you want.”

“Don’t be stupid…” It was muffled, but Ed heard her. He couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.

“Come on, let’s get home.” He gently pulled her away and held onto her hand. “I need to take a shower and get ready, so do you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ava huffed as she bumped her shoulder into him, staying by his side.

Once they had gotten home, Edward had set the basket down on the kitchen table and gone up to take a shower. Meanwhile Ava had began to set everything in its respective place.

“What do I think about kids he asks? He knows exactly what I think, why would he ask that?!” She grumbled to herself as she held the now empty basket. They had a conversation like this before, before they got married, and it was mainly Ava joking around about the idea of a family. Obviously, she knew Edward wasn’t ready, he still had things he wanted to do. In Ava’s mind, that took a priority, she wanted him to be free to explore when and where he wanted. She had also been scared, hell, she was nervous even thinking about it.

Ava took a seat at the couch, looking up at the ceiling. How long had he been thinking about it, and why now all of us a sudden? She had been so sure it would have taken him longer to come around to the idea, and she was already ready to deal with it. She had been relying on it, no matter how much she said she was ready and joked to him about it, the fright always lingered with her.

“Ava, are you ready!?” Edward called out as he appeared around the corner, making Ava quickly turn to look at him.

“Ready..? Oh shit!” She jumped up from the couch, still in the dress she had been wearing before. “Sorry, sorry! I’ll get ready in one second, I was just thinking about kids!” She spoke without thinking, quickly running back to their room, but not before Edward gently grabbed her hand.

“Ed? What’s up?” Ava asked, still oblivious to what she had just said.

“You don’t have to think too much about it.” He let go of her hand, finally making Ava realize her words.

“It’s not that- It’s just I- You know I was—” Ava began to mix and match her sentences, never forming one coherent thought.

“Ava!” Edward brought her out of her word mix up, making her look up. “You don’t have to answer the question right now. I meant that you could answer it whenever you want too,” he corrected as he scratched his check with a finger. She gave him a small nod before slowly walking to their room and picking up her pace the closer she got to it. Once dressed and ready to go, Ava walked backed down, seeing as Ed was fixing up his ponytail.

“Your hair looks fine, no need to continue playing with it,” Ava mentioned as she placed a hand behind his back. “Even if it were messy, I doubt people could tell.” Edward couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as he looked at her.

“What about you?”

“Oh this?” Ava motioned to her hair, “Unlike yours, require much attention. One mishap, and suddenly it goes back to when we were kids. Having my hair in a bun really caused it to be in a constant state of tangled volume. Now come on, let’s go find somewhere to eat.”

“Yeah,” Ed smiled as he patted her back and let her walk out of the house first, locking the door behind them. He had been the one to lead her around Central, taking her to a restaurant he had remembered from years ago.

The two sat at their table chatting up a storm, mainly Edward catching Ava up on what he hadn’t been able to tell her, and things he had experienced. Meanwhile, Ava was catching him up with everyone else, on how Dawn had been doing, what Silk had been getting up too, even on things she had heard from Yue about Xing.

“Oh, did I mention I got recognized while I was out there?” Edward hummed as he took a bite of his food.

“Hm? You did? Was it as the shortest alchemist?” Ava half joked as she looked at him. Edward quickly shook his head.

“It was funny actually. I was helping carry some cargo around and someone just yelled out Fullmetal and was waving at me.” He spoke with a small shrug.

“Outside of Amestris, they recognized you?”

“Surprisingly. Turns out word had been going around about me,” he pointed his fork at her. “Along with you and Al.”

“Me?” Ava asked curiously as she waved for him to set his fork down.

“Yeah, turns out you were the “only one who could settle the Fullmetal Alchemist.” Can you believe that? You did everything but that,” Edward chuckled as he set his fork down.

“Oh shut up, you were as equally as a brat as I was. You got mad at even the mention of the word small, or any word that could be used to correlated to it,” Ava pointed out with a smile.

“Yeah, but you, calming me down?”

“I mean, look at you now. Asking me if I want to have kids,” Ava couldn’t help but laugh as she poked her food with her fork. Ed’s face lit up as he turned away.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Hey Ed, you remember our wedding day?” She asked as she set her fork down, grabbing her cup with and gently swirling the liquid around.

“Of course I do, why do you ask?” He peered at her with a curiously look.

“It’s just. I remember Maes always telling me he would have walked me down the aisle. When Roy did, it was one of the reasons I had already been crying by the time I made it by your side. It was weird to me you know. I always thought I wouldn’t be able to make it that far, and seeing you dressed up, with your hair actually pulled back into the neatest ponytail I have ever seen. It just felt like a dream.” Ava hummed as she brought the cup up and took a sip.

“You really did cry a lot that day, couldn’t even make it through your vows.” Ed laughed softly as he reached out for her automail hand. Once Ava set her cup down and noticed, she extends it and placed it on top of his. “Your damn hand was the loudest thing in that room, other than your cries. Everyone had been so silent while your hand kept shaking and you crying.”

“I was such a mess, but I remember staying up endless nights rewriting those words over and over again. I still hated the way I said them, but I meant every word. How much I was looking forward to waking up with your stupid hair in my face. How I was excited to go out on more adventures with you. How I am ready for anything that you are.” Ava hummed as she watched Ed fiddle with her hand.

“Even if you weren’t ready, you’d be ready for me. I remember wanting to shut you up and tell you to not push yourself. You were honestly just saying things I already knew, how many times had I not heard the many versions of it.” Ed smiled as he looked up at her. “I wanted nothing more than to sit down that day and enjoy your company. I half wished you’d say something about living a quiet life for a while, but there you were, leading me on to more adventures.”

“Hey!” Ava huffed as Edward simply laughed.

“What about this anyways?” He asked curiously. “You’re being as vague as always.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Edward tilted his head, looking at Ava. The single word hadn’t given him a single clue about what she had been talking about, or even insinuating.

“To your question earlier. Yes.” That was all she said as she flipped over their hands, this time playing with his hand gently, running her metal fingers over his palm. It took Edward a moment to register what she was talking about before bursting out into laughter.

“Ed! Quiet down!” Ava quickly moved her hands around as people turned to look at them with odd looks. “People are staring!”

“Sorry, sorry!” He exclaimed as he wiped the tears forming. “I’ve just never seen you this way when it comes to this.”

“Well, when it comes from you, it’s weird!” Ava huffed as she crossed her hands.

“I know,” he smiled. “So, are you going to get anything else, or should we pay and go home?”

“W-Wait, n-not today!” Ava’s face turned a dark shade of red.

“Get your head out of the gutter!” Ed gave her a light smack on the head. “I’m kind of tired. I’ve been on a train since the middle of the night.”

“O-Oh! Y-Yeah, let’s just get going!” Ava coughed her mistake away. Edward couldn’t help but laugh.

“You really haven’t changed…”

“What is that supposed to mean!?”

“Nothing. I love you,” he smiled cheekily as he pulled out his wallet.

“I love you too…” Ava murmured as she huffed.


	17. Short '03 OS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FOR ONCE, AN FMA '03 OS.

“Ava?”

“Hm? What’s up Al?” Ava asked as she turned to look to the young boy. Alphonse had his hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, he had been growing his hair back, and it finally had gotten to the point he could wear one.

“Are you thinking about brother again?” He asked as he pulled up a chair next to her.

Ava had walked into the Rockbell house in the morning and had been working around the clock, though remaining silent as she did. She only communicated whenever she needed to address something or had to ask a question. When the afternoon had rolled around, she’d gotten a book and took a seat next to the window.

“Yeah… It’s been a year, and it still feels like he had been here just a couple of days ago,” she hummed as she looked down at the open book in her lap. She shut the book and turned to stare at her reflection in the windowpane. “I don’t think I’ll ever stop thinking about it if I’m being honest.”

“You said you watched him bring me back, right?” Al asked as he watched Ava’s unwavering gaze. She’d been intently staring at the windowpane, once again, visibly lost in a train of thought.

“… I did,” it had been a hesitant and delayed response, but one that Al took, nonetheless. “You’re growing your hair out just like him,” Ava turned to look at the young boy and gently grabbed his ponytail, pulling it around slightly.

“Ava!” Al laughed as he shut his eyes, unaware of the tears that had begun prickling Ava’s eyes.

“If you’re really going to be like him, pull it into a braid. That was the pipsqueak’s favorite hair style. I remember times where he’d unravel and rebraid his hair just because he felt like it,” Ava laughed, telling Alphonse stories of his older sibling.

“Oh shit, it’s getting late. I should get going,” Ava stopped her chat with Al when the two finally realized how dark it had begun to get outside.

“Why don’t you stay the night? I don’t think Granny would mind,” Alphonse hummed as Ava shook her head.

“I’ve got my own place for a reason. Apart from that, I think I left some of my clothes hanging out to dry in the morning before coming back and I need to bring that back inside. I also want a shower,” Ava hummed as she ruffled Al’s head. “Exactly the same…” It had been under her breath, but Alphonse heard the quiet words as she turned around.

“I’ll be back tomorrow, probably! Thanks Pinako! Bye Winry! Thanks for the food today!” Ava called out as she walked towards the door.

“Anytime!” Winry yelled back as she peeked her head to watch Ava wave as she opened the front door and leave.

“It’s quiet tonight…” Ava hummed as she walked down the path back to her own home. She looked up at the sky to see countless stars shinning brightly. “Where are you Edward?” She stopped in her tracks, feeling tears prickle and fall down her cheek.

“2 years and odd days,” Ava sighed as she slammed a book shut. She’d been reading in the comfort of the living room. She’d moved from Resembool to Central not long after her last conversation with Alphonse. She put her book aside and quickly left the apartment she had been living in. She wandered around aimlessly before finally realizing where she had ended up.

She’d grown a habit of going to the buried town to look at the exact same spot she had not only seen Edward die and get revived by Al, but the exact same spot he vanished. So, here she was. In the middle of a grand ballroom, with nothing but the echo of her footsteps and the ringing in her ears to accompany her.

“ _On that day, I watched you walk away_ ,” Ava quietly sang, the empty ballroom amplifying her voice. She let out a small sigh, feeling a tight sensation in her chest. “I’m such a dumbass,” She sadly laughed as she walked to the stage and took a seat on it. She blankly looked around, part of her hoping that someway, somehow, he would just appear again.

“He’s not going to appear…” Ava finally let out as she hopped off the stage, walking back towards the exit. “I know he isn’t… Why, why couldn’t he just do it? Just this once? Why couldn’t he pull something else off?” She questioned to herself as she walked around the empty city. Her mind was filled with the memories of the time she had spent with Ed and Al.

“Al doesn’t even remember that time. Why Edward? Why the hell couldn’t you just pull another stunt!?” Ava yelled as she kicked the wall of a building with her automail. She could feel the tears running down her cheer as her chest tightened. “Damn it. Why can’t you just get out of my head?” She sat up against a building, bringing her knees up to her chest as she cried to held her knees close.

It took Ava courage to get off the ground and walk back up to the surface. She covered her eyes she resurfaced, the sunlight stinging her eyes. Once her eyes adjusted back to the sunlight, she stared up at the sky.

“Hey Edward… Wherever you are… Are our skies connected? Are you seeing the same clouds that I am seeing?” Ava asked as she stuffed her hands into her pockets as she walked. “Alphonse is doing great; he’s become such a great alchemist. I’m pretty sure he’s becoming better than you were. Winry’s constantly working on a new arm and even has one spare for your return… She’s even adjusting it as time goes on, changing it to match what she’s learned… As for me…” She stopped to look up at the sky once again.

“I just want to tell you that I miss you… I wish I would have told you. I wish I could have been honest… But I really miss you Ed. I miss that stupid hair of yours, your stupid short temper. Damn it,” Ava ran a hand through her hair as she let out a broken chuckle. “I wish I could have told you that I love you…”


	18. Phone Booth

Roy looked through the piles of paperwork he had been given by the Elric brothers. Although he refused to talk much about it, he cared for the kids, and especially since he realized the two had been onto something much bigger than he had anticipated.

“Something doesn’t add up,” he murmured as he set papers down and into drawers of his desk and took some with him in a manila folder. He casually walked into the files room, leaving the door open to let light in. He tossed the folder onto the desk that had been in the middle of the room, letting the papers scatter across the table. He walked around the shelves and large bookshelves as he pulled out several folders and papers. He set them on the table as he lastly grabbed a map, placing it one the table as he began to look through everything.

“What the fuck?” Roy breathlessly let out as he looked between the map and the papers he had scattered, right? He grabbed the map and held it tightly, staring down at it. His head jerked up as he heard the door slam, and at the door, he could see a woman with long black hair. Though, what caught his attention had been the tattoo in the middle of her chest.

“Hello Colonel Mustang, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Actually, perhaps it’s “farewell,”” Lust smiled as she took several steps forward.

“That’s a nice tattoo you’ve got,” Roy said as he took several steps back, silently grabbing the pen from the desk.

“Those are your last words? Wouldn’t you rather scream?” Lust’s fingertips quickly shot at Roy, who dodged and threw the pen at her forehead.

If there had been one thing Ava had taught Roy, was how to throw sharp objects. He hadn’t had much interest, but after finding Ava throwing pens at a wall and finding them getting stuck, he had been mildly interested. It wasn’t something Ava did very often considering how many holes she would leave in the wall, but in the time period she had been stuck inside his house, she would have all his silverware stuck in the walls. He learned how to throw at rapid speeds to make her stop; it was his only way to threaten her to make her stop.

Roy stumbled out of the room, falling onto the ground as he held his bleeding shoulder. He hadn’t been able to move out of the way on time, but he had managed to get his shoulder stabbed by her fingertips. He quickly stood back up and used the wall as support as he turned to look back at the room’s door. He breathed out for a moment before collecting himself and walking to the command’s phone lines.

“Shit,” he breathed out as he took his walk at a careful pace, trying to ignore the burning feeling from the open wound to his shoulders.

“Oh. Colonel Mustang! You’re bleeding!” The young woman behind the desk quickly stood up from her chair, watching with wide eyes as Roy stumbled his way towards a phone.

“It’s nothing. I need a private line,” Roy spoke through gritted teeth as he reached the first phone that had been lined up against the walls. He held onto the phone as he looked at it, deciding whether or not he should be calling up his friend to inform him of what he had just learned. Roy simply but the phone off and trudged away from the phone, planning to instead use an outside line.

“Sorry to have bothered you, forget I was even here,” it had almost been an order by the way Roy had spoken the sentence.

“But Colonel-!” The female called out as she watched Roy walk off. Roy gritted his teeth as he made his way out of the command. If he had used the line, who knows who could be listening, much more if the line had been recorded. He couldn’t, and he didn’t want to risk any information leaking out beyond what he could control. As he walked out, he slowly whipped a hand clean, slipping on his white gloves.

Roy arrived at the first phone booth he could find, quickly slipping in the Cenz he needed for a call. His hands felt shaky as he inserted the money, and he found himself almost dropping the change several times. His fingers weren’t doing any better as he dialed the number he had been so familiar with all these years, but the number of times he had been close to messing up had been surprising to him.

“Good evening, Easter Command,” the voice on the other line greeted him.

“Put me though to Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes,” Roy practically commanded. He was desperate to get his friend on the line and to tell him what he had just witnessed and encountered.

“I’m sorry, but we have a rule against connecting anyone from an outside line,” the operator spoke, making Roy feel the anger bubble in his chest.

“You’re speaking to Colonel Roy Mustang! I am calling from an outside line because this is an emergency!” Roy tried to hold back his anger as much as he could.

“Can I have your code please?” The operator asked patiently.

“This is wasting time!” Roy dug growled as he gave the code to the operator who quickly verified it. “Will you hurry? It’s an emergency!” Roy lowered the phone when he heard a small clicking sound from behind him.

“Colonel, I’m going to have to ask you to set down the receiver,” Riza’s voice called out from behind him, making him slowly turn his head.

“What are you doing Lieutenant?” Roy asked, finally being able to see Riza pointing a gun at him. Though, the moment he caught her eyes, his eyes narrowed. “You’re not the Lieutenant. Who the hell are you?”

“Colonel, you’ve lost too much blood. I’m First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye,” Riza spoke, making Roy glare at her.

“Drop the act,” Roy coldly spoke as he glared at her. “Lieutenant Hawkeye’s eye are brown, not blue,” Roy practically spat as he held onto the phone tightly.

“Oh, is that right? How careless of me, I cannot believe I’ve forgot,” the person spoke as within a blink of their eyes, they had gone to the shade for brown Roy had grown accustom to see over the years. “There, how does that look?”

“What is this?” Roy held onto the phone as he leaned onto the booth slightly. Even though he had seen everything on paper, and heard everything from the Elric brothers, he was still finding it hard to believe what he had been looking at. Someone, something, just changed eye color in front of him.

“You really are a smart man Colonel; did you ever think that that would be the cause of your death?” Envy spoke as he looked down at the ground. While Roy had been digging through this pocket, a small photo he carried around of Ava and Dawn had slipped from his pocket. The picture had been a simple portrait with the two, and he carried it around after Ava constantly bugging him about it.

“I don’t plan on dying now, I’ve got a kid to take care of and a date that’s waiting for me. So the last thing I plan on doing is die tonight!” Roy quickly turned, lifting his fingers in a snapping motion before stopping halfway through the snapping gesture.

“Oh, this one is with the blue eyes!” Envy seemed far too happy at Roy’s sudden halt. In front of Roy stood an exact copy of Dawn, he long black hair neatly against her back. The white button up shirt, the black pants, and down to her shoes had been the exact same. If this and the real Dawn had been standing next to one another, he would be certain he would not be able to tell the difference between the two.

“You son of a bitch!” Roy yelled, about to snap his fingers when Envy pressed the trigger, the gunshot echoing through the night sky. Roy slid down, feeling the bullet lodged in his chest, and for a moment, he couldn’t believe what just happened. It felt like a dream, like this was some kind of fucked up nightmare he could escape. Yet here her was, in this phone booth, bleeding out. He could hear as Maes had finally picked up the phone. He could see a flash of red as Envy turned from Dawn to what Roy assumed was its normal self.

“Roy? Roy what’s going on? Roy!?” Even from the bottom of the booth, Roy could make out Maes’ worried yelling. He had reached out to grab the phone but failed as Envy had put the phone back in its position.

“You humans really are fools. You throw away your lives for something pointless,” Envy grinned as he turned on his heel, walking away, but not before taking Dawn’s shape once more.

“Ava… I’m sorry…” Roy rasped out, remembering a promise he had made her a long time ago about not dying early. “Dawn… I’ve got to miss… our date…” He sadly let out, looking up as his vision began to close in on itself. “I’m… really sorry…” He quietly let out as his vision finally darkened and everything in his body shut down.


	19. Date Night - Eleanor x Winry (ElWin)

“Ava. Ava. Ava!” Eleanor kept calling out, progressively getting louder as she was about to throw open her door.

“What do you want!?” Ava opened her sisters’ door. “I was making dinner!” She yelled as she wiped her hands on her apron, an annoyed expression written all over her face.

“About dinner,” Eleanor turned her head slightly, showing off the new jumpsuit she had bought. It was simple, a small V-neck to it. “I made plans.”

“Are you kidding me? I ASKED YOU,” Ava cried out, almost sounding betrayed as she walked to her sister’s bed, falling over on it.

“I FORGOT ABOUT MY OWN DATE,” Eleanor defended as she quickly went back to brushing her hair. “Now help me! Please! You’re the one with the looks here!”

“You’re fucking lying Miss. “I can, and will, steal your girl.” We both know you’re the looker here,” Ava groaned as she sat up, watching as her sister struggled with her hair.

“We both know you help me!” Eleanor turned to her sister, pouting. “I can’t brush my hair…” She complained, walking to her sister, dropping her head onto Ava’s shoulder.

“You’re such a child… Go sit on your chair, where’s your jewelry and make-up? How much time do we have before you have to run off?” Ava began to ask, walking over to the dresser, pulling open drawers.

“I have about… 2 hours?” Eleanor questioned, reaching for her phone on the dresser. Ava grabbed it first, quickly typing in the password. “Please don’t look through the pictures,” Eleanor warned as she looked at her sister.

“I don’t want to know,” Ava quickly remarked, handing Eleanor her phone back, knowing how her sister held no shame. Ava had done the mistake far to many times already, opening Eleanor’s phone to find something she probably wasn’t supposed too.

“Yeah, about two hours…” Eleanor hummed as she set her phone on her lap. “Curly hair is cute, should you do curly?”

“Eleanor. I’m brushing your hair and making it look nice, you’re not doing anything to your hair. That itself would take me over an hour.” Ava gently tapped her sister’s head with her hairbrush, quickly beginning to remove knots.

“To think I made dinner, and now it’s cold…” Ava whined as she finally finished helping Eleanor. Eleanor on the other hand was giddy, almost jumping in place as she looked at her phone. “What now?” Ava complained to which Eleanor quickly flipped her phone to Ava.

“Look at her! Isn’t she so fucking pretty? Look at her in that dress! Look at her heels!” Eleanor swooned as she squealed happily. She brought her phone back to her chest, letting out excited laughs.

“Holy shit. Damn, I should have recorded this for Dad. OH TALKING ABOUT HIM!” Ava hopped onto her feet and quickly ran to her room, coming back into Eleanor’s with a credit card. “Don’t go over! You have a budget, remember! Dad should have sent you a message about it earlier, if not I can send it to you. And please, I beg of you, don’t go over. Last time you did I couldn’t even get the gift I wanted to get Edward.”

“Any events coming up with him this month?” Eleanor asked, taking the card from Ava’s hand, and put it away in her wallet.

“No, not that I know of,” Ava hummed as she stared at her sister. “Why?”

“I’m going over budget,” Eleanor shrugged. “I have a lady who deserves the world!” She laughed, grabbing her own heels, but not before Ava snatched them.

“No! You’re not going if you go over your budget!” Ava yelled, huffing her cheeks.

“Give my back my heels Ava! You and I both know I will throw on my shoes out of spite!” Eleanor warned, pointing to her old shoes that were covered in dirt from months of use.

“You wouldn’t,” Ava’s eyes narrowed.

“You want to fucking bet. Why do you think I didn’t go on a second date with…? What’s her face again?” Eleanor quickly dropped her attitude, looking as if she were trying to remember.

“Oh my fucking god, you can’t even remember their names!?” Ava yelled, tossing the heels to her sister.

“In my defense! They were boring, but Winry? That girl can hit me with her wrench any day. She’s so smart, and so pretty. Have you seen her working!? She get so focused, and it’s so hard to bre- Where are you going?” Eleanor stopped rambling as she watched Ava walk out of her room. “Ava!”

“You sound like Maes!” Ava yelled back as she walked towards the kitchen. Eleanor laughed as she tossed her heels on, quickly adjusting the strap as she grabbed her phone, texting the same number she’d been texting for the last couple of hours.

**_~Princess Winry~_ **

_I’ll be going shortly motorcycle or car?_

_Can we go on the motorcycle? You said  
it was in a bit of trouble. Maybe I can help  
after dinner?_

_I love you so much as for helping me  
can it wait for another time? I dont want  
:you to get all dirty when you look so pretty_

_Eleanor!_ _😳😚 Make sure to wear your helmet  
bring an extra for me._

_Always I’ve gotta protec that pretty face_

Eleanor let out a quiet laugh as she grabbed her purse and made her way out. “Ava, I’ll be back tonight… Or tomorrow, depending on if I decided over to stay with Winry!” She called out once she’d been at the door.

“Okay!” Ava yelled back. “Oh, before you go!” Ava yelled as she practically hopped across the house. “Can you make sure to leave the gate key underneath the green pot, the one we made when we were kids?”

“Why?” Eleanor questioned, puzzled by the odd request.

“I told Ed to come over and eat dinner with me. I made for two, and there may be more leftovers. You know how he eats. Anyways, he’s going to be coming over. There’s a chance Al may be too, we’re on the fence about that because Yue may or may not be having a date with Al too. Al’s being cryptic.” Ava informed as she looked at her sister.

“So you’re gonna have a date with the Elric kid here? Just make sure you’re safe,” Eleanor waved off, a smirk on her face.

“It’s not like that you whore!” Ava yelled out. Eleanor simply shook her head, walking to the gate and opened it, enough for the motorcycle to fit through. She quickly walked back to it and put her purse away, grabbing two helmets, throwing one onto her head before making sure the second one was secure. It didn’t take her long to do as she was asked and make her way to the Rockbell house.

If it weren’t for the fact that it was dark, and Eleanor was never sure what could be on the road, she would have stepped on it to get to the Rockbell house as quick as she could. The drive didn’t take her more than 10 minutes, before she was outside, sitting on her motorcycle, looking at the house. She pulled out her phone and dialed Winry, staring at the familiar window she had snuck through several times in the past.

“Hey, you,” Winry chuckled as she answered the phone.

“Look out your window princess,” Eleanor cooed as she watched the window, seeing as Winry appeared, waving down at her.

“I’ll be down in a minute,” Winry giggled, closing the curtains, and hanging up on Eleanor.

“Could have stayed on the line,” Eleanor jokingly whined to herself as she put her phone away, shutting her motorcycle down for a minute as she hopped off the bike. She set her helmet down as she walked towards the door, ready to greet whoever answered the door.

“Going!” Winry yelled out, laughing gently as she opened the door, almost bumping into Eleanor.

“What’s the rush? I’m here,” Eleanor laughed, gently holding onto Winry by the waist as she caught onto her.

“You were just,” Winry looked toward the motorcycle, having still half-expected her to have been sitting at it.

“I know, I’m irresistible. You just come falling into my hands,” Eleanor flirted, giving Winry a proud grin.

“I—” Winry’s face quickly turned red as she stood up and adjusted herself. “Let’s go!” She quickly tried to push off, trying to regain her composure.

“Sure enough Princess, which helmet do you want to take?” Eleanor asked, walking besides Winry as she pointed to the two helmets sitting on the bike.

“Does it matter?” Winry hummed, holding onto her small handbag.

“Not really. I cleaned them recently. One may be the tiniest bit smaller, but that’s because that’s Ava helmet. Other than that, they’re both the same thing,” Eleanor shrugged. “I just wanted you to take first pick, after all. The gorgeous lady has to go first.” Winry’s face turned a bright shade of red, to which she grabbed whichever she had at arm’s length and quickly threw it on her head.

“This one,” Winry muffled. Eleanor snickered before she laughed, gently grabbing Winry and helping her fix the helmet on her head properly.

“For a mechanic, you sure don’t know how to wear this properly,” Eleanor smiled, lifting the little shield that protected their eyes. “A-ah,” Eleanor’s face started to feel bright as she stared into Winry’s eyes. One weakness, that’s all Eleanor had, and that weakness was Winry Rockbell. Which lead to a lot of other smaller weaknesses, noticing how pretty she was, and how her eyes had been bouncing the moonlight right back at her.

“Eleanor?” Winry question softly, placing her hands on top of Eleanor’s, gently holding onto them.

“S-sorry!” Eleanor’s voice cracked slightly, shutting the shield.

“Eleanor!” Winry huffed, lifting it up herself as she watched Eleanor quickly throw on her helmet. “Why’d you do that?!”

“If your eyes hadn’t been so pretty I wouldn’t have done that!” Winry hadn’t been sure how to take the remark. Why? It was a compliment delivered like a harsh insult that only made Winry’s heart race even more than before.

“You have really pretty eyes too you know!” Winry quickly barked back without thinking. To this, Eleanor stopped all her movements. Not one girl had ever been able to get her back with her quick compliments, but Winry. Every damn time, like a powerful gust on wind, just comes in and delivers lines that make her question if she really was the Prince of their school.

“Well! That dress makes your body looks so fine!” Eleanor took Winry’s handbag and placed it with her purse.

“That jumpsuit makes you look like you’re about to walk a runway!” And so, the two went back and forth as Eleanor helped her on the motorcycle. Even as they made their way to the restaurant, the two kept yelling compliment after compliment to one another. The brief moments of silence that came was from when one was trying to think about another different way to disguise their compliment as an insult.

“We’re here,” Eleanor finally broke their compliment fight as she parked. She had been quick to hop off and help Winry take off her helmet before taking her own off. Though, the moment she did, she could hear Winry’s stifled laughter. “What’s funny?”

“Your hair,” Winry laughed as she pointed at her. If it hadn’t been for the fact Eleanor had told her how long it took to make her hair, she wouldn’t be laughing. Close to an hour had been spent trying to unknot her hair and get it looking as neat as possible, only for the wind to have ruined it.

“Fucking hell,” Eleanor muttered under her breath as she tried her best to fix it, obviously struggling with it.

“Here, let me help you,” Winry spoke, quickly standing behind her, making her hair. “I know you don’t have your hair up all the time, but I used to make Ed’s hair all the time, so I know how to make it into a quick braid if you want.”

“Anything at this point, it’s not like it’s going to be loose anymore,” Eleanor sighed.

“Don’t be sad,” Winry gently poked her back, making her laugh.

“I’m not upset, I’m just disappointed. It took me so long to get it unknotted,” Eleanor tilted her head, which Winry quickly made her move her head straight once more.

“It’s okay, it happens. I tired to curl my hair and almost burned it today. So I just decided on a ponytail,” Winry admitted as she finished making Eleanor’s hair.

“Wait, you too?” Eleanor quickly spoke, almost too excited. Winry looked at Eleanor and nodded, chatting about how the two had almost ruined their own days. As the two walked in, they talked out the stupid thing, about past event that either happened to them, or things that they heard around their campus.

“Oh, did I ever tell you about how Ed tried to ask me out when we were kids?” Winry chuckled before taking a sip of water.

“Wait, that fucking pipsqueak?” Eleanor laughed.

“Yeah, he was trying so hard. To be honest, I would have, but I didn’t feel like dating anyone, so I told him it was because he was too short,” Winry shrugged.

“Oh hey, talking about height. Did you know that carnival is coming to town? Do you wanna go?” Eleanor seemed to be almost jumping in her seat.

“Wait, which one? Is it the usual small one, or that big one?” Winry’s eye shined in excitement.

“The really big one! The one that comes into town like, once or twice a year. I asked my dad to send me money to buy some tickets,” Eleanor chirped. “I wanted you to come with because I think I can get us to see how some of that machinery works because I know you would love it!”

Halfway through their dinner, the two had somehow managed to make a whole new plan for a next date, and somehow managed to plan a new way of sneaking one another into their homes. The two had been chatting up a storm, unaware of how time was flying past them. When they finished eating, Eleanor got the check, snickering as she did so.

“What’s so funny?” Winry asked, trying to look at the receipt.

“Ava told me not to go over budget…” Eleanor admitted, setting down the receipt.

“Ah, how did we go over!?” Winry quickly asked, looking at the receipt.

“We haven’t gone over yet, it’s the fact that I know exactly how we are is what’s funny,” Eleanor smirked as she quickly paid for their bill. She practically dragged Winry to their next destination, and to Winry’s surprise, it hadn’t been as a surprise. It had been the local arcade that didn’t close until late. Mainly since the arcade had a bar, and people usually were there until 3 in the morning.

“Come on!” Eleanor excitedly laughed as she helped Winry off.

“Why are you in such a rush?” Winry laughed as she got dragged by Eleanor.

“Because there isn’t much time until the drunkards get here, and two because there’s this machine I want your opinion on!” Eleanor exclaimed, holding onto Winry’s hand tightly. As they walked in, Winry couldn’t help but smile, it was the local arcade after all. Almost everyone had a fond memory or two about this place if they’d lived there for long enough.

“Here!” Eleanor showed Winry a claw machine.

“You wanted me to see a claw machine?” Winry snickered, seeing Eleanor’s pure joy in the simple arcade game.

“Yes! Chose a plush!” Eleanor exclaimed, poking the glass.

“Well,” Winry hummed, indulging in Eleanor’s delight.

“While you think, let me cash in for some money!” Eleanor quickly ran off, going to the little atm and pulling out some money before running back to Winry. “You know what you want?”

“How about that little dog right there? He reminds me of Den before he lost his leg,” Winry pointed at a dog all the way at the back of the machine.

“Alright, watch this then!” Eleanor had been far too proud. Winry could feel it even if she were several feet away. She watched as Eleanor eyed the dog plush, and just before the timer on the claw went out, she watched as she aligned the two, grabbing the plush with her first claw try. “Let’s go!” Eleanor grabbed the dog out of the machine and handed it to Winry. “One doggie for the lady.”

“Oh Eleanor.” Winry played along, taking the dog, and raising her hand up, jokingly flashing it. To her surprise, Eleanor actually took it and planted a small kiss on the back of it.

“Anything for my dear Princess.” Eleanor smirked, and not before long, the two were playing arcade games, both aiming to get the high scores in every, if not all the games they could. At one point, the two fighting over the same game and seeing who could get a better score, their names filling up the leaderboards.

Eleanor’s phone rang, making their little competition abruptly end. Eleanor grabbed her phone and quickly answered it.

“Yes?”

“Eleanor… It’s 2 AM, I’m going to lock the door if you don’t get home by 3,” Ava warned, followed by a yawn.

“Oh shit, it’s 2 already?” Eleanor asked, turning to look at Winry, who even though was engrossed with the game, was obviously starting to get tired. “Don’t lock the door. I may be a little out past 3, should for sure be home by 4.”

“Taking Winry home?”

“You fucking bet I am. Gotta be a good girlfriend, I’ll see you later,” Eleanor quickly ended the call and forced Winry to stop playing.

“Why’d you do that? I was so close to beating your score,” Winry complained, gently hitting Eleanor over the head with the dog plush.

“I know, we can come back next month when I have a new budget,” Eleanor smiled, dragging Winry back outside.

“Okay,” Winry hummed as she held onto Eleanor’s arm.

“Are you getting tired?” Eleanor asked softly, pushing some of her hair out of her face as they walked.

“Yeah,” Winry admitted with a quiet yawn.

“Alright, hang with me until we get to your place, alright?” Eleanor hummed as she gently pulled Winry away to put on her helmet. The two hopped onto Eleanor’s motorcycle and had a quiet trip. Winry had gently wrapped her arms around Eleanor, so the ride had been much slower than before.

“The moon’s really pretty tonight, look up,” Eleanor made quiet conversation with the tired Winry.

“Hm? It is…” Winry hummed happily. “Tonight was really fun… We should do this again,” Winry buried her face, more like her helmet, into Eleanor’s back.

“I’m glad you enjoyed tonight. Do you love your little Den plush?” Eleanor chuckled, knowing how Winry had panicked at one moment during the night when she had no idea where she left the plush.

“I love him…” Winry mumbled.

When they finally got back to Winry’s place, it took her a moment to be able to hop off her own bike, finding Winry already having fallen asleep.

“For a mechanic, you sure are stupid. That’s so dangerous, if I hadn’t been going so slow, you would have fallen off,” Eleanor sighed. She gently carried Winry to the door, having to kick the door instead of knock with her hands. When the door opened, she flashed a grin. “She fell asleep on the way back, and I didn’t want to wake her.”

“Oh, please come on it. Do you want to stay the night?” Winry’s mother asked, making Eleanor shake her head slightly.

“I’d love to, but my sister is waiting for me at home. I’m not sure if her boyfriend decided to stay the night, and I don’t want to leave her home alone.” Eleanor admitted as she walked in. “Can I go set her in bed?”

“Please, make yourself at home,” she politely spoke, letting Eleanor hastily walk to Winry’s room. Eleanor awkwardly opened the door, quickly walking over to her bed. She took off the helmet, finally, and set it on her bedside table. “Falling asleep on me,” Eleanor laughed gently, pushing some hair away from her forehead, planting a soft kiss.

“Eleanor…” Winry stirred slightly, half opening her eyes.

“I’m here, what’s up?” Eleanor quietly asked, tracing her hand from her forehead down to her chin.

“I love you too…” Winry smiled softly. “Kiss?”

“Kiss,” Eleanor chuckled softly before leaning down and giving Winry a small kiss before standing. “Get some sleep, we can talk later.” She said, helping her take off her heels and tucking her into bed. “Goodnight princess.”

“Goodnight girlfriend,” Winry mumbled, which made Eleanor stop in her tracks, face heating up.

“You heard that?!” Eleanor whisper yelled, turning to see Winry already asleep once more. “You heard that…” Eleanor chuckled as she turned off the light to the room and waved her goodbye to Winry’s parents, quickly rushing back home to see Ava on the couch, a blanket on her lap as she dozily watched TV.

“I’m home Av,” Eleanor mentioned, tossing her keys onto the nearby table.

“Welcome… Lock the door, and—” Ava stopped talking as she yawned, standing up from her stop on the couch. “There’s food in the fridge.”

“Your boyfriend didn’t stay?” Eleanor asked, going into the kitchen.

“He’s in the bathroom… He sleeps on the couch…” Ava waved off as she walked off to her room. “Make sure to call your girlfriend later… I hope you had a good date!” Eleanor listened as Ava slammed her door behind herself, making her laugh.

“Yeah… I did have a good date,” Eleanor smiled as she grabbed her wallet, pulling out a small photo. It was taken a couple of hours ago. Eleanor had a huge smile on her face, while Winry planted a small kiss on her cheek, the dog plush rearing it’s head into the bottom of the picture as Winry had purposefully snuck it in.

“ _There is no normal with you. So, why have a normal picture, Prince?_ ”


End file.
